


Sky High- Year 1:The Beginnings of Shadows

by aberdeenqueen22



Series: Sky High [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenqueen22/pseuds/aberdeenqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarida Modern Sky High AU. The big four go to sky high to learn to harness all of their powers, but when an old enemy thought to be dead comes back and begins to kidnap the students, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, will have to step up to protect humanity, the school, and each other. i'll post a new chapter every Tuesday, cause hey, why not Tuesday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mourning Before

**Author's Note:**

> Sky High was one of my favorite movies as a kid and knowing that this AU has been used before (poorly, I might add) I thought that it would be good to put some effort into making it a rotbtd fanfic. If you don’t know the movie sky high you should read up on it or watch it, but it’s basically a high school in the sky for kids with super powers. Please note that most of the teachers from the movie I am keeping for the story (laziness on my part) and that for some characters I made up first/last names. Some aspects I’ve changed to this fic compared to the movie is that in this AU, Sky high is a boarding school with two houses, ‘hero’ and ‘sidekick’ and that the ‘freshmen’ are starting their sophomore year because this high school is gr.10 and up. Modern AU. Shipping’s are Jarida (OTP), FlynnxRapunzel, HiccupxAstrid, and Kristanna. Enjoy!

Rapunzel was pacing back and forth excitedly and it was giving Merida a serious head ache. She’d known the blond and been her best friend for years now. Though she was already used to the quirky behavior, on a day like this, her pacing was just given Merida a migraine.  
“Would ya’ stop pacin’? It’s not makin’ the clock go by any faster ya’ know,” The blond stopped in her tracks at realizing her steady pacing. She giggled nervously “I guess I’m just a bit nervous, I mean, we are actually going to a school that will have dozens of other kids like us!” she said excitedly before she immediately changed her expression back to one of worry “What if they don’t like me Mer? What if something goes wrong?!” she pulled on her long strands of hair in anxiety.  
Merida just laughed “you showed up at ma’ ‘ouse n’ hour early, you’re completely primed, and it’s not like yer’ goin’ in alone,” she smiled “ya’ still have me and yer’ cousins, I think yer biggest concern is ta’ keep all that hair in check,”  
Merida studied her friend’s hair. It was done up in a thick braid that reached down to her ankles and threatened to drag on the floor if she tilted her head back even slightly. It almost looked like it belonged in a road side attraction. Not that she was any better of course, her thick mane of untameable red curls was a show stopper.  
Rapunzel laughed at the remark as Merida’s mother walked into the kitchen with the triplets trailing behind and seating themselves at the dinner table with Merida, while their Mother prepared them breakfast. “Good morning Elinor,” Rapunzel said cheerily. Elinor smiled at the greeting “Rapunzel, always a pleasure,” she cracked some eggs into a frying pan before continuing “what on earth may I ask, are you doin’ here so early?”  
“Well, ya’ do know she’s a perfectionist,” Merida answered for her friend who remained quiet but flashed a brief, unimpressed glare. Suddenly the smoke alarm went off as the smell of burnt toast could be heard throughout the house. “Wha- Elinor!?” Merida’s father could be heard from upstairs calling down to make sure everything was o.k.  
“Ugh,” Merida’s mother groaned “Just the smoke alarm dear, go back ta’ sleep!” A low grumble could be heard as a response and then silence continued as Elinor waved a dish cloth near the alarm in an effort to end its infernal screeching.  
The boys laughed tirelessly and began to flick grapes at each other, their mother noticed and she snapped her head towards them, a low growl escaping her mouth. She instantly put her hand over her mouth and laughed sheepishly to Rapunzel. “Oh, em, sorry, can’t control it sometimes,” she went back to cooking and the boys struggled to hold giggles in.  
You see, Merida’s mother was a shape shifter. She had the ability to turn into a large black bear at will, and with such a bold power, it wasn’t uncommon for a little growl or two to escape. “I understand,” Rapunzel said reassuringly. That was another thing about Rapunzel, she always was the kindest one in the room and always did something to make others feel better, whether she used her power or not.  
Rapunzel’s power was special, she had the power to heal any injury or sick ness through, believe it or not, her hair. All she’d have to do is sing while her hair rested on the injury, she could sing any song, but she usually just sung a nursery rhyme that her mother had taught to her. That was also why she didn’t cut it, her mother had attempted to cut her hair years back and found that when it was cut it turned brown and lost its power, ever since then, Rapunzel hadn’t received a single haircut. It was also part of the reason it was so insanely long.  
Merida often wondered why Rapunzel had ever decide to become her friend, the girls differed in so many ways but nonetheless they couldn’t live without the other. It had all started back in grade two. Rapunzel was being bullied for her long locks and Merida was the only one who had stood up for her, she guessed that was the reason the two friends had lasted so long.  
Merida was woken from her deep thoughts as the blond gasped loudly “Merida we have to go!” she looked over to the clock and it was fifteen to, they still had another good twenty minutes but she decided to not second guess her friend in an attempt to keep her cheery.  
Before she could react, a loud screeching rang throughout the house again. Elinor grabbed onto the dish cloth and began to wave it in front of the smoke alarm a second time “Ugh, I swear, this thing has ta’ be broken,” she continued to mutter to herself but the screeching continued. “Uh, mum?” her mother turned to her irritated “Wut, Merida?”  
Merida slowly pointed to the second alarm. A red alarm that resembled the smoke alarm but was on the opposite side of the kitchen, began flashing along with the sound of loud beeping. Her mother’s eyes widened “Fergus! The Alarm is going off!” she yelled, stressing the word ‘alarm’. Within seconds Merida’s father was in the kitchen. He exchanged glances with his wife and they both nodded.  
They began to rush around, Fergus dialed a number into a phone and the alarm’s beeping silenced, Elinor did likewise “Hello, Maudie? Yes, it’s me, you’ll have ta’ take the boys in ta’ school ta’day…” both their conversations continued for another minute until they both hung up.  
“Yur’ father an’ I already had yur’ bags sent up to tha’ school,” Elinor rushed over and gave her a quick peck on the forehead “Sorry but duty calls,” Merida nodded and both her parents rushed to the secret door in the living room behind the book case. The door to their super hero lair, the secret sanctum.  
Rapunzel felt a rush as she watched Merida’s parents bolt down the stairs to the sanctum, although her mother had the power of temptation/persuasion, she had never been a super hero, and watching Merida’s parent’s race off to foil a villain’s plots was more exciting than her mother’s plots to take advantage of other’s with her power. It really was amazing how casually Merida was taking this but then again, when your parents were two of the most recognized super heroes in the world, you’d probably be used to it by now.  
Merida shrugged the event off and grabbed her camo book bag, she waved a quick goodbye to her brother’s and walked out the front door with Rapunzel, a piece of burnt toast in hand.  
“Honestly Mer, I don’t know how you can stand to eat that,” Rapunzel said as she gestured to the blackened bread in Merida’s hand. She took another bite that let out a loud crunch before she answered “I guess I’m just used to the flavor,” Merida answered as they walked down the street to the ‘special’ bus stop. She tossed the rest of the toast over her shoulder and wiped some crumbs from her lips before they arrived to their bus stop. Fifteen minutes ahead of time, she might add.  
A large oak tree sat next to them, its leaves waving in the wind overhead. “Ya’ don’t suppose we’ll know ana’one else besides yer’ cousin’s,” Merida asked suddenly. Rapunzel looked surprised, why hadn’t she thought of that?  
“I didn’t even think about that! But we actually might, I mean, it’s not like super powered kids will go around telling the world about their powers…” she trailed off as a school bus came speeding up to them before slamming on the breaks. A loud screech rang out fallowed by the smell of burnt rubber. The doors to the bus whipped open and a pudgy man wearing and orange cap was reviled “Ron Wilson, Bus Driver.” He said his name beaming with pride. Merida and Rapunzel shared a look. Rapunzel just shrugged and the girls stepped onto the bus, Rapunzel first.  
“Uh, is this the bus to Sky High-” Rapunzel asked and was immediately cut off.  
“Shh!” He grabbed the handle that opened and closed the bus doors and slammed them, making both Merida and Rapunzel have to jump to the side in an effort not to get hit “God! Do you want every super villain in the neighborhood to find that out?” He whispered harshly. Both girls looked around the empty street only to see an elderly woman walking her dog.  
“Right…” Merida said slowly, then repeated her friends question “This is tha’ bus though?” Ron looked agitated and answered “Yes, now are you coming on or not?”  
The girls immediately went for their seats, Merida fallowing Rapunzel, but was stopped in her tracks “What’s your name freshmen?” Ron asked suspiciously. “Uh, Merida” she answered “Merida Dun ’Broch?” Ron swallowed hard “Are you the daughter of The Bear and The Mountain?” Oh great, Merida thought, their legacy proceeds me. “Yes,” she answered slowly, unsure of the reaction it would give, the fact that her parents were some of the most dangerous super heroes known. He just smiled widely and grabbed her hand before he shook it up and down fiercely. “It is an honor to meet you, and if there’s anything you need, just let me know, I’ll be there” Merida didn’t really know how to reply to this, all she could manage was a quick ‘thanks’ and turned to see Rapunzel holding back giggles.  
She glared at her friend for a moment but turned to make her way to a seat. She observed the dozen or so kids who were already seated. None of them looked familiar until she gazed at the second seat down to the left. A thin brunette gazed out the window, paying no attention to the girls, but the white haired boy beside him grinned upon seeing Merida groan.  
Well look-y here, he thought to himself, didn’t know red was coming to the school?  
A thin blond girl with a pointed chin scoffed “The circus called, it wants its hair back!” this received some laughs from the others while here friend with the braid elbowed her roughly in the side “Shut up Ruff”  
“Ow, Astrid…” she trailed off. Merida snickered and looked to the girl “Ruff? Sounds like something you’d name yer’ dog,” at hearing this Ruff scowled “Are you and me gonna’ have a problem?” Merida took in a deep sarcastic breath of shock and cupped a hand over her mouth “Oh no of course not! I just don’t have the time ta’ deal with mutts, now, if ya’ don’t mind, the circus needs me,”  
This left the girl scowling and Merida beaming at her wit. As she walked by, the white haired boy tsked “Hasn’t even been two minutes and you’ve already made an enemy,”  
“Yes, and you’d know a thing ar’ two ‘bout that,” this just left him grinning as she and Rapunzel sat in the very back right of the bus. She was seething and Rapunzel had to ask “You know him?”  
Merida scoffed “All too well,” and she continued to mutter to herself from then on. Rapunzel looked out the window and sighed. She was already used to this, when Merida would get worked up and mutter to herself tirelessly. There was never anything she could do but hope to hold her back if she snapped. She laughed to herself remembering the time some kid in eighth grade knocked over Merida’s lunch and Rapunzel had to quiet literally pin her down in hope she wouldn’t freak out and use her powers on him.  
Ron could be heard calling out for attendance. He then said “Well, that’s everybody,” he looked back to the students and changed his hat quickly to one of Sky High’s logo on it “Next stop, Sky High,” he pushed a button on the dash, and it flipped around revealing intricate steering methods, like various buttons and joy sticks.  
He flipped another switch and seat belt straps wrapped around the students, a few cries of shock were heard as the straps pinned the students securely in their seats. Ron revved the engine and let the bus speed through the street dangerously. He skillful maneuvered around the other traffic, but getting some close calls and screams from students.  
The rush felt amazing and Merida laughed like a lunatic while Rapunzel gripped on to her seat belt for dear life. Some cones and road blocks and various signs that said ‘road end’ or ‘turn back now’ could be clearly seeing. Ron just rushed past them and anxiety grew even fiercer within the bus, even Merida had to admit she was growing a wee bit anxious.  
The road they were speeding down was soon to be discovered an unfinished bridge. Screams were heard from all the students, and demands for him to stop were in order. He just chuckled to himself “Fresh men,” and the bus drove right off the end of the unfinished bridge.  
Rapunzel’s screams were the loudest of them all. Merida screamed also but was shocked to find the white haired boy laughing like a lunatic, much like she had been, that was of course before they were falling to their doom.  
“Hold on!” Ron screamed through the noise. He flipped several switches and the bus stopped abruptly in mid-air as wings retracted from its sides and a force thrusted them forward. Merida had screamed at the speed they were going at, same as the others. It seemed like the bus was flying faster and faster until it came to an abrupt, yet gentle hover, and the rush was over. Ron was now flying the bus over the school in the sky and began to speak like a tour guide “Here is Sky High, a school built upon the latest anti-gravitational equipment. It is in constant motion in attempt to divert those who have somewhat ‘nefarious’ plans, and its whereabouts are only known to a secluded number of people, such as myself. Ron Wilson. Bus Driver.”  
“Merida, we’re going to die!” Rapunzel still screamed madly and had her eyes sealed tight. Merida laughed “I think it’s okay fer’ ya’ to open yer’ eyes now,” She only opened one eye lid and took in a deep breath “Oh, sorry,” she said sheepishly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Merida just laughed some more and the two enjoyed the landing on Sky High.


	2. Welcome to Sky High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big four arrive at the school, but things don't start out exactly as planned...

“Move along, move along, hey watch it! Don’t give me none of your adolescent sass!” Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, was hurrying the kids off the bus and onto the, somewhat incredible, school grounds. They were floating on what looked like a giant hover craft that held the large school in the middle, a football field to the side, various storage sheds, a landing drive for the buses, and a common area outside for the students next to the dorm houses not to mention the spacious room and pathways between all these.   
Everywhere you turned there were kids using their powers freely before classes? It was amazing! Rapunzel gawked at it all, pointing and making Merida be excited with her, who was rather resistant and preoccupied with brushing mangled curls from her face.  
Meanwhile, the white hair boy observed the two and laughed to himself. How on earth did those two become friends? “Jack,” he turned at hearing his name being called and was met by the boy he sat next to on the bus “What now Hiccup,” Hiccup changed to his unimpressed face and looked him in the eye for a moment “If your planning on going all out for the placement session make sure you do it nowhere in my vicinity”  
Jack smiled and said sarcastically “Aw, now why would I ever do that?”  
“I wonder...” Hiccup replied with even more sarcasm before he trailed off. Suddenly, he bumped into a short girl with a braid who was talking to a friend. She turned to him with a glare set on her face, then shoved him aside “Watch were you’re going,” she spat. “O-oh, yeah, of course-” Hiccup stuttered and continued to walk towards the school with Jack. “Woah…” he said quietly.  
“Oh no,” Jack said. Hiccup turned to him and scoffed “What ‘oh no’?”  
“Don’t give me that,” Jack started “I know that look all too well, and trust me, that girl will eat you alive,”  
“oh HA HA, because you know me *SO* well,”  
Jack laughed “Hiccup, I know you too well, and I know a girl like that is never gunna talk to a guy like you,”  
“Well thank you so much for boosting my self-esteem, I can always count on you to lift my spirits,” Hiccup groaned. He then looked at Jack questionably “And what makes you think she wouldn’t be interested in all of… this!” he said as he gestured to his small stature and tensed his thin arms. Jack laughed, and before he could retort, a snow white blond with a braid resting on her shoulder approached the large group of freshmen that Jack and Hiccup belonged to and began to speak.  
“Hello everybody, my name is Elsa-” she said kindly before a ginger in the back of the group shouted out “Elsa!” before waving to the girl madly. Elsa just shook her head and forced back a laugh before she continued, “I’m the senior A’s class rep, and I’ll be bringing you through a list of instructions on how our school works. But first off, some things you should know that will help you from falling off the school…”  
She didn’t trail off but it was more like Jack stopped hearing her. He stared deep into her eyes and her perfectly rounded face. Before he knew it she was finished talking, he knew he didn’t need to worry about falling off the school, but falling for a senior was a whole other thing.  
Hiccup looked to Jack and found that he was slightly dazed and blushing faintly. Hiccup couldn’t be more pleased, and not being able to hold it back he burst out laughing “And you’re the one telling me I don’t have a chance,” Jack shot him a menacing glare, and fallowed the rest of the freshmen to the placement session.  
∞  
“Alright Freshmen!” the loud voice from the man standing on top of a stage rang throughout the gym “I am coach boomer, you will address me as coach boomer. Some of you may know me from my younger days as the sonic boom,” the room remained silent and the coach looked unimpressed “some of you are apparently uneducated in super hero history,” he continued to yell.  
“Boomer, please,” A large elderly man walked into the gym, his large beard hid most of his face but what could be seen of it was full, glowing almost, and he beamed with a proud smile as he looked towards the freshmen. “Hello Students!” he through his arms into the air enthusiastically “Welcome to Sky High! Welcome to power placement, and I am wishing all of you a good year, and if you are wondering, I am Principal North,”  
The Principal wore mostly red, and his outfit was surprisingly casual for a principal. His thick Russian accent could be heard clearly throughout the room and so far, most of the students were looking to him kindly, compared to coach boomer that is.  
North looked over the crowd of students a finale time before he gestured to boomer to continue, and walked out of the room as soon as he had come in. “With that out of the way…” Boomer started, watching north fully leave the room. He began again “Here’s how power placement is going to work, I will call each and every one of you up at random, you will step up here to present your power” he gestured to the stage, “and yes you will do so in front of the entire class,” a pause “I will then determine where you will be assigned. Whether you are a hero,” he watched some of the students smile “Or a sidekick,”  
Hiccup gulped. This was not good. Oh Gods! If he didn’t make it into hero class… oh gods, his father would never look at him again, not that he bothered that much with his son any way. Jack on the other hand smirked, there was no way he was being a side kick.  
Coach Boomer pulled out a pen and clicked it loudly for all to hear. “And on another note, I know some of you will question your placement but my judgement is finale, are we clear?” the class mostly just shrugged and nodded. The coach said again “are we CLEAR!?” at saying clear a sonic boom escaped his mouth which pushed the student back, and caused a few to fall. This time the response was loud and clear “YES COACH BOOMER” the class yelled. He nodded in satisfaction and crossed a name from the clip board he was holding before calling out a name “Anna Arendelle!”  
The ginger that had called out Elsa’s name earlier jumped at hearing her name called and walked nervously up to the stage. She waved and smiled to the group of kids and to Merida’s distress, Rapunzel waved back cheerily.  
She stood on the stage for a moment, and tapped her foot. “Uh, what do I do now?” Coach boomer rolled his eyes and began to grow agitated “Show us what you got!”  
“Oh! Oh, right. Sorry,” she mumbled awkwardly. “Do have something I could carry?” she asked suddenly. The coach scoffed “Something you can carry? What’s your power exactly?”  
“Uh, strength,” she answered. Coach Boomer smiled. “Just what we needed,” he said as he pulled a remote from his pocket and clicked a button. A creaking noise could be heard before a car fell down on top of Anna from above the stage. She gasped and dropped to the floor right before the car could crush her. “I don’t know if this is the best teaching method!” she yelled through a creaky voice from underneath the car.   
“Are you insane!” a blond boy cried from the group of freshmen “You could have crushed her!”  
“Hey! She wanted something to carry, I gave her something to carry!” suddenly the car Anna was beneath creaked and shuddered before it raised off the ground, Anna heaving it high above her head. With a loud grunt, Anna threw the car to the opposite side of the gym, sending it spinning in mid-air before it landed with a loud crash. She looked to coach boomer, seriously pissed off, but he just smiled and made a check mark on his clip board. He nodded and shouted “Hero!”  
This seemed to make Anna no happier and she stomped angrily off stage. Much of the other power presentations went like this, the coach insisting them to present their power absurdly and then being placed into here or sidekick classes.   
For example;   
-Kristoff Svenson- was practically invincible (The coach ended up hitting him repeatedly with a hammer, but what should have broken bones, he claimed he could barely feel) and too much of the students surprise was sorted into sidekick.  
Will Dingwall-Has the ability to turn into a lamb. Merida tried to contain laughter and was instantly shushed by Rapunzel who claimed it was adorable. He was also a side kick.  
Astrid Hofferson- was instantly referred to as dragon lady after she presented that she could turn his skin into tuff blue scales and breathe fire. Was placed into hero’s class.  
Ruff and Tuff Nut- Twins whose power was telepathic communication, but it wasn’t much because it only worked between the two of them (Apparently Tuff ‘thought’ of something rude and the two ended up breaking into a fight on stage) Sidekicks.  
Eugene Fitzurburt- Was extremely agile and was presenting himself by doing flips and incredibly flexible maneuvers, and jumps that were at most six feet in the air. Hero class.  
There were plenty of other kids, at least a dozen more, each with their own unique power. And in the end it made it down to the final four.  
“Hiccup Haddock!” Hiccup jumped at hearing his name and had Jack push him towards the stage. He stepped up to it timidly. The coach looked him up and down and scoffed before crossing the name off “Alright, show us what you got,” Hiccup stood there and frowned, his eyes over the crowd. Jack smiled and nodded, and Astrid just looked unimpressed. “Well?” the couch shouted, waking Hiccup from a brief daze. “Well, uh, I’m a tamer…” the coach laughed. “A tamer!?” what do you do, put your dog to sleep?” he mocked. “You know if you just brought some wild animal inhere or, I don’t know, a really angry person-” Hiccup was interrupted by Coach Boomer yelling “Sidekick!” it echoed through the gym and sent a force that sent Hiccup slightly off balance. He walked off the stage with his head held low. What was he expecting? To get into hero’s class? Ugh, just his luck.  
The teacher than called up the third last name “Rapunzel Corona!” the coach boomed. Merida gave her friend a reassuring smile as she walked nervously up to the stage. “Hi” she said quietly to the coach who completely ignored her and looked curiously to her hair and said “Now I’m no expert, but I’m guessing your power has something to do with all that hair?”  
“You guessed right,” Rapunzel attempted to say cheerily but it came out more sheepish. She wasn’t all too comfortable with everybody staring at her. “Let’s see it,” She nodded and then faced the crowd “Does anyone here have a scrape or a cut?”  
“Over here!” Eugene, the extremely agile guy walked up on stage and showed Rapunzel a cut he had across his palm. She looked over to the coach and made sure he was paying attention before she picked out a loose strand of hair and wrapped it around Eugene’s palm. Too much of the classes surprise (none on Merida’s though), she began to sing a melody, and not only that but her hair began to glow a bright gold as she sang.  
Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine.  
She opened up her eyes to see Eugene, eyes wide, unwrap his hand from the hair and gasp at his palm. The coach was seen behind him nodding in approval. “You’ll make for a very handy sidekick blondie.” Rapunzel nodded and rushed off the stage. She was about to make her way back to Merida, but had a hand grab her shoulder from behind.  
“Rapunzel, right?” her heart began to throb. It was Eugene. “Thank you for that” he gestured to his hand then looked to her for a moment. The two gazed into one another’s eyes silently until, “Break it up you two!” Coach Boomer yelled. There were some giggles from the other kids and they both snapped back into reality “I’ll see you around.” Eugene said as he turned back over to his friend, Eric, a boy who could breathe under water, and walked away.  
Rapunzel made it back to Merida, her heart throbbing, but was soon distracted by Merida’s name being called. She walked up to the stage casually. The coach looked her up and down “Any magical quality’s with your hair too?” Merida scowled as some of the crowd laughed. She then looked to the coach and said “Ya’ may want ta’ take a step bak’,”   
She didn’t even give him the time before she flicked her arms back and they lit up with a bright red fire. The coach nodded “Impressive, but is that it?” he asked expectantly. Merida frowned. What was it this guy wanted? Time to step it up a notch.  
She grunted as she powered up even further. The bright flame made its way up her arms and to her head, fully engulfing the chest and up in hot flame. Though nothing burnt as it should have (her parents had bought specially made fire retardant clothing), her hair seemed to become one with the fire and flowed above her head until it looked like there was no hair what so ever. Just the flame.  
“Common hot head! I know you can do better than that!” What was this guy’s problem? Was this not enough? Merida grew faintly nervous, her mother didn’t like her getting any more flammable than this, not that she liked it at all but, Merida wasn’t one to always follow the rules.  
She let a bulb of fire form in her hand and threw it to the cement wall. It bursted on impact and left a heavy dent and black char on the wall. Merida knew she could still go hotter. She let the flames take over her entire body, from hair to toe she was lit up like a fire work.  
The coach was now having to take a few steps back, as was the crowd. “Power down!” he yelled “Power down!” Merida could feel herself growing hotter. This was bad. “I can’t!” she yelled back to him.   
Suddenly, Merida could sense that it wasn’t just her on fire anymore, the floor of the stage was now as engulfed as she was. She’d never gone this hot before, she knew that she could still go further, but was she going to risk it? She couldn’t even turn back after this point, what made her think she could go any hotter and control it?  
Merida then saw a figure fly up into the air. Her vision was never quite clear when her face was engulfed in flame but she could see well enough to know who that figure belonged to. Jack.  
Merida and the crowd, watched Jack in astonishment as he, while flying, lifted his arms above his head. A blue power surged within his palms and after a moment of letting it build up, he threw his arms toward Merida, and like lightning, ice shot from his hands. When it reached Merida it turned to water and sizzled while it evaporated, but it began to come on to her stronger and stronger.  
Merida wasn’t resisting, she knew she had to power down, but there was something so overwhelming about his power. Soon, mounds of snow began to extinguish the flames on the stage, but Merida still burned bright.   
It wasn’t until Jack sent an epic force of wind and snow to her that she fell to her knees and had to shield her eyes from the shooting ice that felt like thousands of cold needles hitting her skin all at once. Jack grunted and sent a finale blast of wind that extinguished Merida’s flame indefinitely and sent her tumbling into a pile of snow.  
Jack smirked. Not only had he solved the problem and looked amazing doing so in front of his peers, but embarrassed hot head on her first day. Merida observed her cloths. They were thankfully still intact, unless of course you counted her shoes. Strangely enough, every time she’d let her feet be engulfed her shoes just couldn’t take the heat and her feet would become bare after the ruminants turned to ash.  
Jack slowly drifted back down to the gym floor, a he did so the class around him began to applaud, even the couch joined in and shouted ‘hero!’ in the back ground. Rapunzel on the other hand rushed onto the stage to check on her friend who was wearily getting up from the snow mound “Mer, are you alright?” Rapunzel asked frantically. Merida waved her off.  
“Are you O.K?” Merida looked up to see the source of a second voice who came to check on her and wasn’t swarming over Jack. The scrawny brown haired who was supposedly ‘a tamer’ was standing over her and holding out a hand. Hesitantly she took it and stood.   
“Weren’t you sittin’ with Jack on tha’ bus?” she asked uneasily. “Oh, uh yeah…” he looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back to the girls who eyed him curiously “Jack at times is a little…” he fumbled with hand gestures to find the word he was looking for. Merida spoke up “Cocky, irritating, childish?”  
Rapunzel smacked Merida’s shoulder at her words and the boy with brown hair frowned “I was going to say ‘overenthusiastic’, but that works” As he finished the sentence Merida began to make her way off the stage with Rapunzel trailing behind, of course not before the blond waved a quick goodbye. “Hey,” the boy spoke up and the girls turned “I know Jack’s an idiot sometimes and I just wanted to say sorry,”  
Merida rolled her eyes “Don’t waste yer’ breath, I know all too well wut’ Jack Frost can be,” and at that she hopped off the stage leaving Rapunzel and the boy standing together. Rapunzel sighed “I don’t really know anything about Jack but, Merida is… well, she’s not the easiest to look after either,” at this the boy let out a half-hearted laugh and Rapunzel turned to him and held out her hand “I’m Rapunzel,” the boy took it and began to shake “Hiccup. And please, don’t ask why my parents decided that was the best name for me,” she nodded lightly, pondering in her head if that was actually his name.  
Meanwhile Merida had found her bag that she began to dig through. When she found what she was looking for and let out a sharp ‘aha’ before muttering “ye’ beaut,” she then slipped on the pair of spare shoe’s she packed for emergencies such as this.  
Suddenly, a loud bell rang out in the gym and the couch yelled “Alright everybody! That’s lunch!” The students turned to leave, the last two being Merida and Jack. Before either one of them could exit the coach called out “Except you two,” Merida winced and slowly turned. This couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear SharKohen,  
> Thank you so much for the review, I appreciate it more than you know, and when you said you were hoping for originality it was unclear if you wanted the originality from the movie, or from the big four. If you are wondering, I am fallowing my own plot line and not the one from the movie, although I will be barrowing some aspects from the movie. I also wanted to clarify I only made the first chapter like the opening of the movie because it seemed to fit, and I couldn’t really come up with one of my own, (A lack of individuality on my part) but all in all the majority of this fic will be fallowing a plot line I created. Thanks again.


	3. The Punishment

Unbelievable. Un-frickin’-believable. Merida couldn’t help but mutter to herself as she was forced to sit in the detention room next to none other than Jack Frost. Although, it did make her happy to see him just as pissed as she was. The detention room was a small white circular room which rendered ones powers useless, there was nothing inside but two desks set next to each other, both of course occupied by the students.  
After a few more moments of the tense silence, the locked door opened wide, revealing principle North. He closed the door behind him, crossed his arms and let out a long sigh “Do you both know how much trouble you’re in?” his voice was surprisingly calm. Jack suddenly spoke up “What do you mean me? I wasn’t the cause for the gym lighting up in flames!” Merida shot him a glare and the principle interrupted “Maybe not, but you are the reason for property damage to the gym, and rendering it useless for about a week” this silenced Jack.  
“And as for you miss Dun ’Broch” Merida turned at hearing her name called “What you did was highly reckless and it is a gift that no one was hurt!” She lowered her head slightly “I can explain-”  
“No. I don’t want to hear an explanation, not from either of you!” he wasn’t exactly yelling but his voice was booming and stern “Now as for punishment,” oh no “I have decided we can let this slide, the school will not have to make your parents aware of what went down today” a wave of relief washed over both Merida and Jack “But,” ugh, Jack cursed to himself, there’s always a catch “Due to both of your, uh, ‘sensitive’ history, it is clear that this dispute was on a personal level, so as punishment you will both be sharing a dorm house an-”  
“What!?” both Jack and Merida blurted out at the same time. Merida continued “Ya’ can’t expect me ta’ share a house with this baka’!?”  
“Can’t I?” North asked coyly “Both of you will be sharing a dorm house for the rest of the year, that should be enough to make you get along, and as for your classes,” he paused and let the suspense linger “Due to school standards both of you are categorized into hero classes, but because of your actions today you will be joining the ‘hero support’, your schedules are also now identical and all of your classes will be held together. If by the end of the year you have convinced me that you two can get along and work together as a team, you will both be promoted to hero’s class, if not, the exact same arrangements will be made for next year.”  
“Principal North-” Jack attempted to further protest but North held up one of his hands “I will hear no more.” He lowered his hand and opened the door. “You are dismissed to lunch, and expect no fighting” Jack and Merida both exchanged somewhat angry yet challenging glances, and set off through the halls to the cafeteria.

 

“What do you think is taking them?”  
“Well, knowing Jack, he probably got distracted…” Hiccup trailed of as he poked at his lunch with his fork. Rapunzel replied “Reminds me of Mer,” He and Rapunzel had left the gym together to get lunch, thinking that Merida and Jack were right behind them, but they later couldn’t find a trace of the two, so they stuck together. Now Hiccup and Rapunzel sat across from each other at a table in the cafeteria, discussing the flaws of their friends.  
Hiccup suddenly grew irritated and stabbed his fork into his sandwich “You know, this is just like Jack. I told him not to go all out for the placement session, and what does he do? Destroys the gym trying to impress every one because he thought he was up for the challenge!” Rapunzel nodded and took a sip from her ice tea. She swallowed and began, “That sounds like Merida, I swear, she cannot resist a challenge, I tell her no but she never listens”  
Hiccup furrowed his brow “Do you know if they know each other?” Rapunzel arched a brow “What do you mean?”  
“Well, Jack hasn’t said anything before but, on the bus they said something to each other, they seemed to hate each other though. It’s a little strange if you think about it, they seem to be so much alike” Rapunzel slowly nodded “I think you’re right, on the bus after Mer talked to Jack she said she knew him then started muttering to herself, she’s never talked about him before but the way she was acting, they probably have some history,” Rapunzel then grew an uneasy expression “I know it’s like Merida to not open up but, you’d think she’d tell me about somebody she hated?”  
“Jack isn’t much of an enlightener either…” Hiccup grumbled. After the words left his lips, a boy came with a tray of food and sat next to Hiccup. “Well look who decided to show up” Hiccup began “Where have you been?” Jack on the other hand shoveled his lunch into his mouth as he starred off into the distance with an angry expression. “Not now Hiccup, I need to eat my pain” Hiccup rolled his eyes and pulled out the fork from his sandwich.  
Jack then looked to Rapunzel with curiosity “You’re the girl with the glowing hair?” Rapunzel smiled and nodded “I’m Rapunzel, and you’re Jack, Hiccup was telling me about you,” Jack then glared at Hiccup who, in turn, began to chug his juice to avert eye contact. After a few moments Jack went back to shoveling his food and Hiccup was in the clear. “Weren’t you sitting by the fireball?” Rapunzel furrowed her brow then realization struck “you mean Merida? Oh yeah, she’s harmless”  
Suddenly a pepperoni stick went hurtling through the air directly to Jack’s head who dodged it just in time “Ya’ Fud!” Merida came marching up to the table where the three already sat “I can’t believe you got meh’ into this!” Jack furrowed his brow “I did?! You’re the one who couldn’t power down!”  
“It was that bloodied gym teacher! And ya’ didn’t need ta’ make a snow storm just ta’ extinguish meh’!”  
“Right, because you could have done it yourself”  
“I could too!”  
“Sure, right after you put out the flames on the stage?”  
Rapunzel looked down to Merida shoe’s and saw smoke rising from them, Rapunzel knew that if she grew any angrier, Merida might power up. Hiccup fallowed her glare and immediately stood up and rounded the table to Merida. Before she could react Hiccup grabbed her wrist and said sternly “Calm down” Merida looked at him with a scowl which immediately turned into a soft, more tired expression. She stumbled and fell into the seat next to Rapunzel. Hiccup fallowed suit and sat next to Jack.  
“Hiccup… that was amazing” Rapunzel gasped as Merida righted herself. Hiccup seemed to roll the complement off his shoulders “Tell that to my father…” but no one seemed to hear him, instead Jack playfully shoved him “Look at that Hic, you really can tame any wild beast,” Merida shot Jack a scowl “Just ‘cause yer’ friend here calmed meh’ down doesn’t mean a’ can’t still torch yer’ arse,”  
“Mer!” Rapunzel dismissed her friend by slapping her shoulder.  
“I’d like to see you try you-” Hiccup stopped his friend and whacked the back of his head “Jack!”  
Jack and Merida now rubbed their new wounds. Jack scowled “Remind me again why we are sitting with her?”  
“Likewise” Merida spat. For once Rapunzel rolled her eyes in annoyance “I don’t care what you have against Jack, I’m here sitting with Hiccup,” Hiccup just nodded in agreement for both Jack and Merida to see and took another sip of his juice “Now, I’m not moving so you should learn to be nice,”  
Merida groaned and eyed Jack who was doing the same “I’ll try ma’ best” she said lamely then turned to her food. She realized that the tray was stuck to her hands and as she pulled them away long strings of melted plastic came with them. “Ugh, not again,” Merida moaned. Jack burst out laughing, almost to a point of tears “Need some help there?” he asked sarcastically between laughing “none frum’ you” Merida spat then began to peel plastic from her hands.  
After Jacks laughing died down and Merida had managed to scrape most the plastic off her hands there was an uncomfortable silence. Hiccup ended it when he began to speak “So…” he tapped his hands nonchalantly on the table “How exactly do you two know each other?”   
Both Jack and Merida looked at him intensely then looked at each other, a steep glare on both their faces. After a moment of the eye to eye contact, they both stood up without a word and walked in different directions. Hiccup let a long breath escape his lips and then looked at Rapunzel “Do you think I hit a nerve?”

 

This was hell. Jack thought that this high school was going to be his get away, but instead it was his prison, one that he had to share with the spawn of satin. He walked hurriedly down the hallway, not caring about what was in his way, and only wanting to get to his assigned locker. At least it was better than having to sit at the same lunch table with that cretin.  
His locker number was 623, so if he just rounded this corner- oomph! Jack came to a steady halt when he bumped into someone. “I am so sorry,” the voice began, it was feminine and smooth, Jack liked the way it felt against his ears. When he looked up to see who exactly it was he was met by Elsa. Elsa the senior. “Uh, no, no it was my fault really” he said sheepishly. She giggled at his response “No really it’s fine, um, Jack?” He perked up at her saying his name “Y-you know my name?” She nodded “Since I’m a rep it’s mandatory for me to know all the freshmen’s names,”  
“That must be hard,”  
“It is but” she paused and looked Jack up and down “You stood out,” Wait. What did she mean by that? Jack swallowed and licked his lips. A moment before he could answer, someone else rounded the corner an ran into Jacks back side “Hey!” it came from another feminine voice and Jack turned around to be met by a mass of red curls. She glared at him “You really can’t help but get in ma’ way, can ya’ Frost?”  
Elsa cleared her throat and Merida looked at her, she hadn’t even know Elsa was standing there “Well Jack,” Elsa began “Nice talking with you but I really have to go…” She trailed off and looked at Merida “And maybe you and me will talk later,” she smiled brightly. Merida nodded slowly and Elsa looked her up and down “And by the way, love your hair, really working that ‘wild’ look” at that she walked away without another word, Jack staring after her.  
Merida’s eyes drifted back and forth between a furthering Elsa and a longing gaze on Jacks face. She couldn’t help but snort. Jack snapped his head to her “What’s so funny?” Merida snorted again “You. Ya’ do know she’s a senior?”  
Jack glared curiously “and what are you insinuating?” Merida pursed her lips “I’ll tell ya’ when yer’ older,” and turned to walk away down the deserted hall. Jack stared after her and watched as she stopped at a locker, turning in the combination and shoving her book bag inside once it was open. It looked like she was starting to unpack her belongings into the locker and Jack decided he should follow suit. He looked at the slip of paper that had his combination and locker number on it. 623.  
He walked down the deserted hall, eyeing the numbers on the lockers and trying to find his own. He made it to Merida and suddenly stopped. It took her a moment to notice him peering over her shoulder but she turned and asked him sharply “What do ya’ want now?” Jack let out a disappointed sigh “To get in my locker,”  
Merida closed her locker door to reveal the one directly to her right, 623. “Ye have got ta’ be joking,” Jack sighed “Looks like the jokes on us red,” he looked at her locker that was right beside his own. “Looks like the jokes on us,”

 

Lunch had ended lamely and in disappointment for Merida, after discovering her locker was directly beside the frostbite that is. The freshmen placed in 'hero support' had been called to meet in room 11 to begin a tour of the entire school for the first day, so she groggily made her way over, hoping to run into Rapunzel and Hiccup along the way.  
"Merida, what are you doing here?" Rapunzel bore a confused look at seeing her fire starting friend was in the sidekick’s class with her, when obviously she should be in hero’s class. "'bout that..." Merida said slowly, lightly chuckling "What did you do now?” Hiccup asked  
“It wasn’t my fault!” she tried to defend but was interrupted by Jack coming up from behind her, sipping on a Gatorade “What’s up?” he questioned nonchalantly “Not you too!” Hiccup cried. Rapunzel turned to Merida “OK, what happened?”  
Before she could answer Jack asked to no one in particular “What did I just walk into?” Hiccup turned to face him standing to his left “What are you doing in the sidekick’s class?” Jack’s expression changed immediately and he began to react much like Merida had, raising his eyebrows, rubbing the back of his head, and turning away to take big gulps of Gatorade. Hiccup’s features went deadpan, Why should he be surprised.  
Before either he or Rapunzel could question the guilty parties any further a short young woman who was brightly dressed walked into the room and up to the front “Hello Freshmen!” she smiled brightly and cheered the words “I’m Ms. Tooth and am new the school just like all of you, and will be this year’s school councillor. To start you all out fresh with this school year, I’ll be giving you a beginner’s tour of the school grounds and some extra tips…” Hiccup started to stray away from the speakers words.  
It wasn’t like him to not pay attention but he couldn’t help himself. He had to know why Jack and Merida were bumped down to hero support and luckily for him, Jack had finished his Gatorade.   
He nudged Jack with his elbow and whispered in attempts to remain unnoticed “What exactly are you doing in hero support?” Jack whispered in response “Ask the fireball over here, I’m sure she’ll have a great answer for you,” At motioning to Merida, he unknowingly lassoed her into the conversation.  
“Hey! I nae tha’ reason we got stuck in this situation!” Merida whispered harshly. Jack began to retort “Well you-”  
“Guy’s, I’m trying to pay attention to Ms. Tooth,” Rapunzel interrupted quietly. Jack raised his hand calmingly and said “Sorry, Punz, but firecracker over here-”  
“I’m tha’ only one who gets ta’ call ‘er that! An’ enough a’ tha’ nick name’s!”  
“What? You don’t like them fireball?”  
“Jack”  
“Matchstick”  
“Jack!”  
“Candle stick,” Jack kept calling out nick names all the while Merida clenched her fists and began to growl. Jack smiled tauntingly at her reaction “uh oh, Hiccup, you might have to come over, don’t want the volcano to blow,”   
“Jack” Hiccup moaned  
“Hiccup,” Merida growled  
“Merida,” Rapunzel scolded  
“Rapunzel,” Jack furrowed his brow  
“Children,” All four of the fifteen year olds spun around to see a tall, leering man with pale, seemingly grey skin, black hair that was slicked back, and piecing yellow eyes that seemed to be glowing.  
It was only then that Merida realized that the entire room was silent and staring at the dispute. There was a moment of silence before the clearing of a throat could be heard clearly and Ms. Tooth spoke up “Um, Mr. Pitchiner, I didn’t think you’d come to see the tour,”  
“Oh, I didn’t,” he said coldly “I was just walking past in the hallway and couldn’t help but notice this small group arguing,” Ms. Tooth seemed to falter for a minute but immediately steadied herself “Oh, well thank you for, uh, ending that…” she paused for a moment then smiled again and said in a sing-songy voice “Children, this is Mr. Pitchiner, he is the villain’s 101 teacher,”  
Mr. Pitchiner plastered a smile on his face “Yes, well Toothiana, being the villain’s 101 teacher I have more important matter’s to handle than a tour,” There was some obvious tension within the room but if Ms. Tooth at all felt it she didn’t reveal any signs of showing that “And being in charge of that tour I don’t have too much time for chatting,” she paused then looked towards the crowd again “Now, if you all fallow me, we’ll start out by exploring the school, then then the school grounds…”   
The councillor’s voice faded away as she walked out of the room, leading the children into the halls. Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida strayed near the back, but Hiccup strayed behind them still a bit off put by the conversation.  
“Best be getting along,” A sudden voice erupted from behind and Hiccup whipped his head around. The stood Mr. Pitchiner. Hadn’t he left? The teacher smiled, in a way which Hiccup could only describe as wicked “It is going to be a long year,” And after the words left the darker man’s mouth, Hiccup turned hesitantly towards the door of the class, readying himself to catch up to his friends.


	4. Dorm Houses

The tour of the grounds had lasted at the least an hour. Merida for the most part observed the captivated Jack and Rapunzel who both seemed to soak up the glory of going to school like this one. It didn’t really do too much for Merida though.  
For years and years she had remembered he parents spelling out every tedious detail as to how the school ran and functioned. Half way through the tour she learned that Hiccup had the exact same attitude towards it as she did.   
Apparently his Dad had went to the school years ago, and always talked about his glory days in the hero’s class. He had expected nothing less from his son, and that was why, Merida assumed, Hiccup had been so uncomfortable being assigned to hero support.  
Even though Merida felt bad for him, she couldn’t help but feel a little happy that someone else knew what it was like, to try to live up to a parents standards. Although, her case was a tad different. Hiccup couldn’t deal with what life had dealt him, but on Merida’s part, she couldn’t handle it.  
Sure, Hiccup might not have the most dangerous power, but that wasn’t his fault, and his dad would have to be daft to not see that, but on Merida’s part, she had a strong, dangerous power but she couldn’t control it. If anything, she was out of control. On behalf of her parents though, especially her mother, she refused to have the need to live under their, somewhat huge, shadows. That wasn’t what she wanted.

 

After the tour ended, Rapunzel was handed a sheet of paper, along with all the other students, with her name, schedule, and dorm house. It also had various other detail scrawled on it like contact information within the school, her locker number and combination, and the exact time plate.  
Rapunzel decided it would be best to go to her dorm room first since that was where everyone was advised to settle in anyhow.  
The dorm houses were unique because they weren’t all built in one area, rather, they were all scattered around the schools platform. Hers, the hero support girls, was in the center of the schools common grounds, which had several trees providing shade for the students, and a garden that was maintained by the grounds keeper and volunteer students.  
Rapunzel strode through the area of grass to a trail that had been packed into the soil by the girls who left and entered the house daily. If Rapunzel had to put into one word, she would say it was quaint. It had a long porch with patio furniture resting on it, and white framed windows, which had beige curtains to close over them on the inside.  
Rapunzel squeezed her paper in her hand and nodded her head in determination. As she approached the steps she thought to herself, Alright Rapunzel, today’s the day! You can do this! You’re gonna walk in there and own it. Just be brave like Merida told you, and it’ll be fine…  
Rapunzel then remembered how she’d lost sight of Merida after the tour. Since she was in hero support too, would that mean Merida would stay at the same dorm with Rapunzel? Rapunzel assumed that Merida was already inside waiting for her, so this was going to be fine.  
She returned to her thoughts, Come on Rapunzel, you can do this, you can do this… She finished walking up the steps to the porch and reached for the front door handle. It was stuck so after wrestling it for a minute, she open the door wide open to face an open concept dining/living room with at least thirty girls staring directly at her …you can’t do this.

 

Oh great, Hiccup groaned to himself. He’d lost sight of Jack. He guessed that now he was in hero support with him that he’d be going to the same dorm house, but now, he wasn’t so sure.  
Hiccup held his sheet of paper close and found out that the hero support boy’s dorm, was right next to the bus garage, so he’d have to make it all the way down to the parking lot. Just as he neared the large area of pavement he heard shouts of distress as he watched a tall skinny boy with a bit of scruff and curly brown hair shout and reached out into what seemed like thin air, but no, Hiccup looked closer and saw that it was a blur of something that was zipping around.  
“Hey!” the boy called again and snatched his hand at the blur. A girl who looked similar, with the same curly brown hair shouted “Leave my brother alone you butt face!” The blur just stop and took the shape of a person.  
It was obviously a boy in their grade, he had ginger-ish hair and charming brown eyes with a wicked smirk “I don’t think I will,” he retorted and zipped off again. Super speed, Hiccup assumed.  
It was obvious the helpless boy was getting more irritated and started grumbling some curses. The charming bully only responded by pushing him around as he sped by, each time getting harder and harder.  
This was getting way too out of hand and before Hiccup could stop himself he ran out into the parking lot. “Hey!” Hiccup shouted before immediately closed his mouth. What are you doing you idiot!? You can’t take that guy! The blur of a boy stopped and starred at Hiccup.   
Hiccup noticed he held a blue and white hat which he assumed belonged to the curly haired boy. “You have a problem?” Hiccup rubbed the back of his head frantically “What… uh, me? N-no no… of course not…”  
The ginger-ish bully just looked back to the boy on the ground of the parking lot and tossed the hat far away so he’d have to go farther to get it. He snickered then sped off, not before saying “watch your back” to Hiccup.  
Meanwhile the boy’s sister ran over and got the hat, dusted it off, then put it on top of her brother’s head saying “He’s just a bully…” Hiccup walked over and asked “Hey, uh, are you O.K?” The boy stood up and straightened his hat which had a blue pine tree on the front of it.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for that,” Hiccup gave a reassuring smile and waved it off “Yeah? Well, shouldn’t get used to it, I’m not what you’d call valiant” They all sort of chuckled at Hiccups weak attempt for a joke.  
After, the boy spoke up and said “I’m Dipper, and this is my sister Mable,” Mable smiled widely and waved “Heyo!” Hiccup looked closer and saw that she was wearing a bright sun dress, lots of colorful plastic jewelry, and at least five temporary tattoo’s scattered around her arms and face. Meanwhile, her brother wore a simple pair of jeans and red flannel. They looked like polar opposites but non-the less, Mable clung to Dippers arm.  
“So…” Hiccup broke the silence “You two twins?” Mable nodded and said through a smile “Yup. And deny all he likes but I’m the oldest” Dipper frowned a little “Yeah? Well, I happen to be the smartest” Mable laughed and punched him in the arm “That’s cause you’re a giant dork”  
All three of them laughed it off and Mable spoke again “Welp. See ya’ around dippin’sauce…” she gave her brother a hug then turned to Hiccup “and thanks again…” Hiccup filled in the pause and answered “…Hiccup” Mable giggled a little then clicked her tongue and saluted “See ya’ around Hickey,” then ran off.  
Hiccup turned and began to walk away with the thought, It’s bad enough my name’s Hiccup, but Hickey? Dipper suddenly laughed from his spot beside Hiccup. He furrowed his brow “What’s so funny?” Dipper kept pace besides him and answered “Yeah, sorry about my sister, and don’t be surprised if she comes up with more nicknames for you,” Wait, Hiccup thought, I didn’t say that out loud, did I?   
“No, you didn’t” Dipper suddenly answered. Hiccup stopped in his tracks and Dipper turned around “Sorry,” he tapped the top of his head “Mind reader”   
“Oh” Hiccup said in realization and continued to walk to the boy’s dorm besides Dipper “Does your sister read minds too? I heard somewhere that twins usually have the same powers”  
“No, she’ more… colorful with her power”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t really know what it is exactly, but I’ve speculated she can control light spectrum, so, you know, alter the sun’s rays, create rainbows and such…” Dipper sighed “she’s also a sidekick,” Hiccup pondered her power. Judging about what he already knew of Mable’s character, it seemed to fit. Same goes for Dipper.   
He and Dipper then approached the blue dorm house and it’s slightly rotted porch. They exchanged glances before making their way inside.

 

The tour ended and Jack watched as students names were called off and they were sent to retrieve a slip of paper from Ms. Tooth. Finally it was only him and Merida left. “Alright, for you two…” the short teacher had lead them back into the class they had started the tour in and took out two slips that were nearly identical.  
“You two are going to be lodging in the suspension house,” she said as she handed the slips to the two teens “The house is usually used for when we have extra students, or when there are those suspended but have to stay on school ground, and, in your case, when there are two students who need to learn to get along.”  
Jack and Merida exchanged glances. As much as they distasted each other, these new arrangements had to be worse.   
Both Merida and Jack looked down at their slips to find that their dorm house was the furthest point away from the school and was directly next to the supplies shack, which probably just held tools or spare parts amoung other things.  
Merida groaned and turned with Jack to exit the school and find their way to their new living arraignments. Jack walked besides Merida and shoved his hands into his jean pockets “This sucks…” he said under his breath. Merida rolled her eye “Ya’, it does, but ya’ don’t have ta’ keep whinin’ ‘bout it,”  
“Whining!? About the house?” Jack defended himself then let off a short angry laugh “It’s not the house I have a problem with,” Merida stopped in her tracks “then wut’ are ya’ goin’ on about?” Jack ripped his hands from his pockets “The person I have to share it with,” He then stomped off ahead of Merida.  
“Aww,” Merida said in a mocking tone “Tha’ poor wee babe’s cryin’ ‘bout how he can’t be with the big boys. No, instead he’s got ta’ share with a lady,”  
“You, aren’t exactly what I’d call a lady” Jack called back without turning around. “Why you…” Merida grumbled. She looked all around her for something to throw at his head, but it was too late. She felt a gust of wind sweep through her hair and watched as Jack began to fly over to their dorm. Leaving her to walk the rest of the way.  
When she made it to the house she was a little disappointed that it looked exactly how she imagined it; outdated and run down. It wasn’t as big as the other dorm houses, but it still was a fairly large size for only her and Jack.  
Merida sucked in a large breath and stepped up onto the small deck and reached for the door. The entire building was two story’s, on the bottom, a small boot room, a living room, kitchen, dining room, and a bathroom. Jack was in the living room sorting through a heap of bags, Merida recognized some of them to be hers and she assumed that the other’s belonged to Jack.  
Jack threw all of his bags to the side, and instead of grabbing them to put away, like Merida suspected, he went over and reached for Merida’s bags. As soon as he unzipped the first bag she demanded “Wut do ya’ think yer’ doin’!?” Jack looked up and smiled becoming aware of her presence “Oh, good you decided to show up”  
“Wut’ are ya’ doin’?” Merida demanded a second time. Jack began to dig inside her bag “oh, you know, organizing…” he trailed off and reached deep inside her bag and pulled out a hair brush matted in her hair “Gross…” he muttered.   
“At least I brush ma’ hair” Merida retorted. Jack eyes looked over to her bushy main “Are you sure?”  
Merida pursed her lips and scrunched her nose. That’s it. She stomped over to Jack and snatched her bags from his pale hands. “Word a’ advice Frost,” Merida said sternly while looking down to him “Keep yer’ paws off ma’ stuff”  
Jack just bowed his head gravely “As her majesty commands” Merida grabbed the nearest couch pillow and hit his on the side of the head. He faltered for a moment then caught the pillow and laughed. He might have said something more but Merida just turned around and made her way to the stairs.  
“Wut’ a fud…” she muttered under her breath, trying to make her way up the steep stair steps. One foot at a time, she blindly made her way up, her bags covering her field of vision. It’s better being blind then leaving any of my bags down there for Jack to snoop through, she thought bitterly to herself.  
She heard light footsteps from behind her, then they followed the stairs up to not a step besides her “Could you hurry up?” Jack asked impatiently. Merida made a low growl “you’re tha’ one who can fly!”  
“Not inside” he explained. Merida scoffed impatiently, but before she could say another word, she stubbed her foot on the next step up and lost her balance. First she flung her bags over the railing and flailed her arms around rapidly, but it was no use. She lost her balance and fell backwards.  
She tensed up, anticipating the fall, but was surprised to feel a pair of arms rap around her torso and catch her. Her eyes were scrunched up, and slowly, she opened them to see Jack flashing her a winning smirk.  
She rolled her eyes and scoffed as she regained her balance, and shoved Jack to the side, retreating down the railing to retrieve her fallen bags. Jack just shook his head in disbelief, letting a smile creep onto his face before going upstairs to get the first pick of the rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, sorry if this chapter was sorta short, and I will try my very best to keep this updated, and if you all need any reference as to how Dipper and Mable look as 15-y-o’s then you should look for doublepines blog on tumblr, and if you all love my writing you should fallow me on tumblr. I am lifesvs.realitys, but I don’t do any fandom related things on my blog but I do a lot of writing and short stories and jokes (all of which are my own). Thanks again!  
> P.S- another thing about the twins; I’m not going to give them much screen time, but am including them because I love gravity falls and want to include them in a fic to say farewell to an excellent show, and this is a Disney crossover after all


	5. Hero Support

“Gooooood Moooourning!” Merida turned over groaning, being forced to squint her eyes from the blinding light of the suns beams shining through her window in the early mourn. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw Jack standing in front of the curtains that he ripped open. He smiled “Rise and shine princess,” Merida grabbed her pillow and chucked it at his face, but he just caught it “get out Jack…” she grumbled before burying her face into her bed sheets once again.  
Jack let her pillow fall to the floor and began to stroll out of her room. When he reached the door frame he said “Fine by me if you want to be late…” His voice faded away and Merida grunted satisfactorily. Finally, now I can get some sleep… she began to snore again before she suddenly bolted up to check her phone. Did he say late!? The time on her phone was 7:43. Classes started at eight.  
She jumped out of bed and did her best to get dressed, brush her teeth, and run to her fist class all within those precious seventeen minutes. She came crashing down the stairs within her last three minutes and before running out the door to make it to the school, her eyes landed on Jack.   
Jack was seated comfortably at the dining table, wearing his pajamas, with his feet resting on the chair across from him. He munched on a piece of toast, seemingly at complete ease. “Wut are ya’ doin’?” Merida seethed “School’s startin’ in three minutes,”  
Jack finished his toast in one bite by shoving the last half in his mouth. He swallowed, being sure to take his time, and said calmly “I’m not going to school. I’m sick.”  
“Wha-” Merida was dumbfounded. He was skipping his first day? Not even she was that disobedient. “Wha-” She was still at a loss of words, and frantically stuttered in front of Jack. He guessed she was still trying to decide between pressing the issue further and running the rest of the way to school. Jack smirked and stood up from the chairs, brushing the crumbs off his blue T.  
“You know, you might want to hurry up and decide a course of action,” Jack said plainly and leaned against the wall. When Merida still failed to answer he tapped on the top of his wrist and said “Tick-tock” She just shook her head and ran out the door, leaving it wide open.  
Jack was a little annoyed that she left the door wide open but shook the issue off and gazed after her running figure as he slowly closed the door.

Where are they? Rapunzel sat in her desk and stared at the door, waiting to see if it would be the teacher of her friend to walk in first. She fidgeted with her pencil and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Hiccup took this into notice “Rapunzel, try to calm down. I’m sure they’re just running a bit late,” Rapunzel smiled and nodded but her brow was still firmly creased. She couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit worried for her friend.  
Just then, Merida came barreling in through the door, her book bag in check. She looked around the class for a moment and started walking swiftly over once she spotted Rapunzel and Hiccup. She took the available seat next to Hiccup and eyed them both with tired eye’s.   
Hiccup furrowed his brow “Where’s Jack?” Merida settled into her seat and placed her book bag to her side. She brushed some loose curls out of her face and answered “He seems to a’ caught a cold,” Hiccup shook his head and muttered “Every time…”  
The door to the class room then opened widely and a stout scraggly man walked in. His steps though were uneven due to a prosthetic leg. Hiccup also noticed that he was missing a portion of his arm. He was sure he’d seen this man somewhere before, but, where?  
“Aw’right class,” the man said in a deep accent “The name’s Gobber. No need for formalities. Just Gobber” Gobber? As in thee Gobber? This man used to me the most renowned weapons maker for super hero’s al across the globe. From what he had heard, Gobber was retired, not some sidekick’s teacher in a high school.  
He spoke once again in his burly voice “Now,” He grabbed a text book off his desk “who’s up fer’ a bit ‘a history?”

 

Merida walked lamely back to her dorm house. The day was long and useless, and she had grown bored rather quickly. She had parted with Hiccup and Rapunzel at the end of class hours, because most students were expected to spend most of their free time in dorm houses to get settled in and get to know the other students better. She disagreed.  
Merida finally made it to the steps of her house and swung the door open. Once inside she threw her bag on the floor and flopped down onto the couch, letting out a huge sigh. She could just fall asleep right there… “So, how was it?” She looked up and saw Jack shovelling large spoon-full’s of cereal. She furrowed her brow “have you ben’ eatin’ all day?”  
“For the most part, now how was it?” Jack said between bites. She doubted he actually cared about how her day went, but neither did she, so she thought she might as well tell him the truth “Boring. We did nothin’ but talk about old heroes and villains, and practically took tha’ whole tour all over again” Jack stood up and placed the now empty bowl in the sink after gulping down the extra milk.  
“Thought as much,” he answered, then flopped down on the easy chair next to the couch “Nothing ever happens on the first day,” Merida considered this for a moment. She had to admit, Jack was right. Nothing really important happened and she just as well could have skipped the first day. She was just angry they didn’t get stated on power training. A shiver suddenly slid down her back and she eyed the unlit fire place. This would be the perfect chance to practice.  
She stood up and walked over to the fire place. She got into stance and tried to focus on the unlit wood inside. After a moment of trying she heard Jack say “You’re doing it wrong” She groaned and turned to Jack who was still laying comfortably in the easy chair watching her “An’ how would you know? Ar’ powers are complete opposite,” She shook her head and turned back to the fire.  
“That may be so,” Jack began. He stood up and began walking to her side “but, our powers are both elemental. They work the same way,” She shook her head again, and got back into stance, tensing her muscles and trying to will the log to light without having to blast it.  
Jack groaned lightly “Look, all I’m saying is that you’re too tense, you have to relaxed your core muscles, right here,” he suddenly reach out his arms and placed either one above her waist. This just made her tense even further “Wut are ya’ doin’?” She tried to push away but he held firmly “Quit complaining and just try it,” He sighed.   
Merida scoffed “Fine.” She turned back to the fire. Jack steadied her with his hands and spoke softly “Now, your legs are way too far apart, and your arms should be closer together…” She complied and he loosened his grip “Don’t forget to relax your muscles” he added but Merida snapped her head around and hissed “Yes, a’ know that”  
Jack stepped back and held his hands near his head “Then by all means…” Merida turned away from him, and did her best to focus her energy on the fire place while fallowing his rules. It took a moment, but gradually, smoke began to rise from the log and lit a fire. Merida stepped back and smiled, partially in disbelief. Her achievement though was short lived when she heard Jack in the back say “Told you so,”  
She was happy that she’d learned but, since it was from him, he had the opportunity to rub it into her face, and that was something she wanted to avoid. She glared, pulling her act together “I coulda’ done it without ya’”  
Jacks smirk changed into a glare much like her “What, with your control? I don’t think so,”  
“I coulda’ too, and don’t think that I need ya’ for advice, tips,”  
“You know, it kind of seems like your scraping the bottom of the barrel for reasons to get mad at me,” Jack argued.  
What did he just say? Merida grit her teeth, now she was getting really mad “If ya’ think I’m going ta’ forgive ya’ after maybe a year an’ some advice, then ya’ don’t know me at all” she said firmly.  
“You think you need to forgive me? If I’m not mistaken, it was you who ruined me. And why would I even want to know some stubborn, ungrateful-”  
“This is tha’ last time I take advice from some pompous, arrogant-”   
“-Little girl, who can’t control her temper?”  
“-idiot, who is nothing but a shadow a’ ‘is father!”  
The room dropped dead silent. Even the fire didn’t make a sound. Merida didn’t know if it was her or Jack who had put it out from the tension, but the fight had seemed to extinguish more than just the fire. Jack narrowed his eyes, and stepped not and inch apart from Merida who tried to back away but was pressed up against a wall. He had a menacing glare and Merida could feel his cold ragged breath against her face. It was only now that Merida really understood how intimidating Jack could be. He spoke softly but sharply “I am not my father,”  
Merida’s face faltered, and she lost her resistant position, and was now unguarded to Jacks cold anger. She was sure he would say something more but instead he walked away, and stomped swiftly up the steps, leaving Merida alone, with a cold sickening feeling hanging inside the room.

 

A full week had gone by since the fight. For the most part Merida tread carefully around Jack. At first she assumed she’d really damaged his pride or something of the sort, but now, she wasn’t so sure. It had gotten to a point where Jack would avoid all eye contact, or refuse to speak in her presence. The first weekend was especially hard since there was no school to keep them occupied, but Merida just spent the majority of the weekend with Rapunzel. She might have spent some of the weekend with Hiccup, but he was usually with Jack.  
Rapunzel and Hiccup had of course asked about what had happened between them, but both Jack and Merida became silent whenever the topic was brought up. For now, they were just waiting for it to blow over. Rapunzel yawned softly as she pulled out books from her locker. She spun the lock and closed it, hoping to run into either Jack or Merida on her way to hero support.  
She figured it couldn’t hurt to ask either one of them about the fight, just once more. Rapunzel gazed down to her phone after it buzzed. Curious, she checked for a text. She looked at the small screen and saw a text from Hiccup that read: EMERGENCY!  
Rapunzel stared at the screen curiously. What kind of emergency? She looked up from her phone screen and eyed the hall way for either Hiccup, or somebody who could help her find him. She turned and saw Eugene ahead of her so she waved her hand and called his name. If she wasn’t mistaken. He and Hiccup just had villains class together, maybe he’d know where she could find her friend.  
“Hey Eugene, have you seen Hiccup anywhere?” He furrowed his brow and shook his head. He didn’t know where Hiccup was either. She thanked him then set off on her own. She’d have to find him herself.  
Rapunzel reached the end of the hall and tuned the corner that led to the gym, which had already been fully repaired from last week’s ‘incident’. She sighed Hiccup wasn’t in the gym either. Suddenly, a voice from behind her spoke, “Hey Rapunzel? Have you seen Hiccup?” She turned around to see Jack holding his phone in his hand “He messaged me about some emergency, but now I can’t reach him,”   
“Same” Rapunzel began “I haven’t found him anywhere yet. What do you think this could be about?”  
Jack shook his head “I don’t know,” there was a brief silence before Rapunzel asked “Have you seen Merida? She might know where Hiccup is,” Rapunzel could tell her suggestion made Jack slightly uncomfortable but he nodded and began to lead the way.  
They both ended up at the office, where they saw Merida leaning against the door and Hiccup pacing in front of her. “What happened?” Rapunzel asked worriedly to Merida. She just nodded towards a pacing Hiccup. Just then, a girl with curly brown hair stepped out of the office looking distressed. She flashed Hiccup a faint smile then hurried off.   
Principal North walked into the door way and nodded at Hiccup “You may come in,” Hiccup glanced over to Rapunzel and Jack with an uneasy expression but then fallowed the principal inside his office, closing the door behind him.  
“What happened?” Rapunzel asked again, a growing worry swelling up inside her. Whatever this was, it had to be serious. Merida let out a short sigh, then said “Hiccup’s roommate, a boy who reads minds, he went missin’,”   
“What? But how?” Merida shook her head “That’s wut’ ther’ tryin’ ta’ find out, but they don’t have a clue where this boy could be,”  
Rapunzel shook her head “What does this have to do with Hiccup?”   
Merida pursed her lips. It was obvious she was at a loss for and answer, and Rapunzel thought it would be best to not press the issue any father. So it was that the three waited outside the office, it had to be a good enough reason to miss a bit of class.  
Eventually Hiccup came out of the office. He wore a steep and solemn expression, and was followed by Principal North, who wore the same face. “Children,” He clapped his hands lightly together “It would be best I think if you cut the day sort, this issue is not to be treated lightly,”  
The four exchanged and array of glances before North spoke again “As for the school,” He sighed and turned away “We are on lock down”


	6. Try Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter for you. This note is sort of useless, but it’s just meant to say that you to all my reader’s/reviewers. It really means a lot and you are my inspiration, so, if you like the story, review, because good reviews are more potent than liquid crack. So, review. Also another thing, I wold like let you know that Hiccup looks how he did in the first HTTYD, and he still has both legs. Just to help you envision it. Review.

“What do you think this means?” Rapunzel fiddled with her fingers in her seat next to Hiccup. The four had gone to Jack and Merida’s dorm after they were given the day off because Hiccup had nowhere to go and asides from Anna, Rapunzel still didn’t know too many people.  
Hiccup buried his face into his hands and groaned “I don’t know…” He sighed and the room was silent for a moment before Hiccup’s head suddenly bolted up from his hands. Rapunzel pressed back into her seat, a little startled by his sudden movement. Hiccup stared off into the distance with a crocked grin, as if the gears inside his head had begun to turn. “I don’t know,” he said again, standing up from his seat, “but we’re going to find out.”  
The other three stood dumbfounded for a moment. Merida though, was the one to speak first “Hiccup, wut’ ar’ ya’ talkin’ about?”  
“Dipper. He was the boy who went missing. Do any of you know what his power is?” The girls exchanged glances and shook their head while Jack just seemed to stare at the ground. Hiccup said “He’s a mind reader,”  
Merida flashed a confused look again “Wut’s that got anythin’ ta’ do with it?”   
“It’s got everything to do with it. But just think about it, alright? He’s a mind reader, and it’s hard to keep secrets from someone who has the power to get in your head, so…” Hiccup smiled as realization dawned on the other three.   
Jack looked up from the floor “So, you think that someone at this school has something they want to keep hidden?” Hiccup nodded but Jack shook his head, unconvinced “but so you actually think someone would go that far?”  
Rapunzel shifted in her chair uneasy “I don’t know Hiccup that does seem a little extreme…”  
“Why are you guys so skeptical? It’s the only explanation! The school’s technology can detect if anybody or anything leaves or comes to the school, so he has to still be on grounds,”   
There was another long pause before Merida spoke “So say sum’one did ‘ave a secret…” she paused and seemed to think it over in her head. Hiccup breathed in deep “I’m just saying that if I had something that I didn’t want anyone to find out about, a mind reader would be the first person I’d want to get rid of,”  
...  
The week seemed to fly by faster than the four expected. Usually after school they’d meet up at Jack and Merida’s dorm to hang out or talk about the missing student. The only problem was that Jack still had a tough time being civil around Merida.   
He couldn’t believe her. Out of all the… He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever. He’d wait until she had an apology, or until he just got bored of being stubborn, and so far, it was painstaking. For someone he had no pleasure in being around, he seemed to hang out with her a lot. There were actually times, he had to admit to himself, that she had made some jokes he really wanted to laugh at, but if he ever did, it would be handing out leverage, and that was something he didn’t intend on.  
The bell screamed overhead and Jack slammed his locker. It was last period and it was supposed to be a special gym class. Jack made his way down the hall to the gym which was now fully restored from the ‘incident’ he and Merida caused on the first day. He smiled to himself at the thought, it was the closest thing to a prank he had managed all year. Maybe him stressing over Merida was throwing him off his game. He shuddered at the thought.  
He walked into the gym and furrowed his brow. He looked around and saw that the lights in the gym were dimmed and a bunch of obstacles were set up all around. In the very center of the gym, there was a large metal ring with jagged blades churning inside of it. A crowd was gathered in front of him and he could see the kids talking amongst themselves and pointing at something moving around through the obstacles.  
Merida suddenly came up to his side, looking just as confused as Jack did. “Wut’s goin’ on?” Jack shook his head slowly. He and Merida parted through the front of the crowd, trying to get a look at who was moving throughout the obstacles and providing the demonstration.  
A man stepped from behind of a large box speaking in an Australian accent, but then again, you couldn’t really say it was a man “…an’ that is how ta’ use the obstacles to yer’ advantage-” He was suddenly cut off by a wave of loud laughter. Jack and Merida stood just over a meter away from a large rabbit-man, and it was hilarious. They both laughed, clenching their stomachs and being observed by the speechless class and an annoyed teacher.   
Merida ended up having to lean against Jack to catch herself, but he didn’t mind, this was after all, hilarious. The rabbit-man hopped swiftly over to the two and seemed to grit his teeth “An’ what seems ta’ be so funny?” he asked darkly.   
Both Jack and Merida caught their breath and Jack spoke first “Sorry, I guess we just didn’t expect to have a kangaroo for a substitute,” a ripple of laughter erupted from the crowd and the rabbit seemed to let out a low growl “Oh, heh, I am no kangaroo mate,” the crowd stopped laughing. After a brief silence, an idea seemed to flash in his mind and he smiled “you two blowhards seem to be volunteer material though,” he hopped over to a large gym bag. His entire body shuddered, and all the fur seemed to sink back into his skin, his ears shrunk back down to shape and size, and his paws turned into hands and feet.  
He was a shape sifter, and in his human form, he was tall and had grayish hair, and tattoos all along his arms and on his forehead which were the exact same as to the markings on his fur. He also seemed to be rather young, maybe in his mid-twenties. He reached down to the gym bag and pulled out what looked like white plastic armor.  
He tossed it Jack and Merida’s way. On closer inspection, it had various straps to pin it down, but was also beaten up, from past battles, they assumed. “You two’ll be our hero’s team,” Merida looked up and frowned “Whut!?” The teacher ignored her and looked back to the crowd of gather freshmen and yelled “Do I ‘ave volunteer’s for tha’ villains team?” For a moment, no one spoke but eventually two boys stepped forward to get some armor, one of which with purple hair.  
Both teams strapped into their armor and stood side by side on opposing ends of the gym, bracing for the horn to blow, signalling the begging of the match. The rest of the class seated themselves on the indoor bleachers and waited for the fight to begin.  
“Alright teams!” The teacher Jack and Merida had now come to know as Mr. Bunnymund, or, Aster as he said he preferred to be called, yelled loud enough for the entire gym to hear “the goal is that tha’ heroes need ta’ save the citizen from being killed,” a rope with a dummy hanging on the end of it dropped from the ceiling directly above the center of the gym where the ring of blades sat. The blades started to move in a shredding motion “Villains! Your job is to do all you can to stop the hero’s from acheivin’ their goal. Ya’ have five minutes!”   
A timer appeared on the gyms large stop clock for five minutes and began to count down. As soon as the countdown started, the rope with the dummy hanging on the end of it began to be slowly lowered down into the shredder, while its mechanical legs flailed in a pattern and a robotic voice repeated the words “Save me! Save me!”  
“Try not to mess this up,” Jack said at a side glance. Merida scoffed “Me? Yer’ tha’ one whose gonna be left behind!” she yelled at him as she ran for the mechanical dummy. As soon as she did the other team set into action. Jack started to run besides Merida, but something zipped in front of him, cutting off his trail. He looked around quizzically but then that something zipped by a second time, this time, knocking Jack from his feet and winding him.  
Merida watched Jack fall to his feet and laughed. She didn’t need him to save the citizen anyway. Her thoughts inched forward. Almost there… right before she reached the ring, she tripped and fell hard on the ground. What was that? She thought to herself, getting up from the ground. There was nothing to trip on and she didn’t remember stumbling.  
She got to her knees and was about to stand before an unseen force pushed her roughly to the side and she fell again. She heard a wicked laughter and bolted upright, igniting her arms. “Where are ya’!” she demanded, turning all around her to try to get a hint as to where her enemy was at. She just heard the wicked laughter again and felt a sharp tug at her hair and someone say “You won’t find me,”  
Merida flung a fire ball in the direction of which she heard the voice, but it just sailed through empty air. The voice continued to taunt from all around her and she kept throwing aimless bursts of fire every which way, and being stopped anytime she inched forward.  
Jack watched from the corner he had been backed into. He assumed that Merida was fighting that kid who could turn invisible. Randal, his name was. Jack was facing Hans, the boy with super speed. On any other day, Jack would have easily flown, but it was against the rules and any time he’s ever tried to fly inside, he just couldn’t get enough wind to stir enough to carry him away.  
Now he was stuck in a corner facing some boy who served as a painful barrier. Every time Jack tried to leave, he’d just get knocked to his feet, or worse. “Come on!” several kids in the stands were shouting for the lack of excitement in the battle, and Jack noticed they only had less than a minute left.  
He grit his teeth, he really didn’t want to lose this. In on swift movement he summer salted forward, and the action seemed to elude Hans from keeping him in the corner. He repeated the action several times, before Hans caught on and Jack was stuck trying to dodge attacks, only a few feet from Merida.  
Merida, on the other hand, was getting mad. Her shoes were long past burnt to a crisp, she really had to start taking them off in gym. All of her arms where engulfed in red hot flames and she was blasting repeated fire balls in every direction. There was only thirty seconds left and she had yet to hit this guy.  
Twenty seconds, ten seconds. In one last reach for glory, Merida built up a large fire bay and hefted it forward. To her disappointment, it sail through her close range, missing her intended target, but the person behind it, was direct range.  
“Jack! Look out!” Jack whipped his head in the direction from which Merida was calling, and saw a huge ball of flame come right at him. He didn’t have any time to move, and the fire hit him straight in the chest. The impact knocked him back several feet and he was unable to move at first.  
People in the bleachers gasped and cried out, standing to get a better look at what happened. Hans stopped running and Randal became visible again, but both made no motion to try and help.   
“Jack!” Merida cried and ran over to him. She fell to his side and patted out the bits of his shirt that were still on fire “Jack!” She said again, slapping her hand lightly against his cheek. He only groaned in response and Merida looked all around her frantically “Wut’ ar’ you doin’ just standin’ around!? Sum’body get help!”  
Aster leapt into action and pulled out a stretcher lying on the side lines, doing his best to bring it over to Jack, and then carefully put the boy onto it.  
...  
Rapunzel stepped aside as Jack was rolled into the small first aid room. Jack managed to sit himself down in the seat across from her, and she said it’d be best if it were just Jack and her. “Hey- Punz…’ he said through ragged breath. Rapunzel shushed him “try not to talk. Now, this’ll only take a second…” She worked in placing her large braid around Jack’s abdomen and began to sing.  
Once she was finished, Jack adjusted himself in his chair and smiled, thanking her. She smiled back, then asked “Mind telling me what did this to you?” Jack laughed lightly. “It was that fire cracker of a friend you have,” Rapunzel laughed at this. She didn’t want to say so, but the nicknames Jack came up for Merida were pretty funny.  
“Don’t let her hear you call her that,” Rapunzel half warned. Jack laughed “Yeah, she’d probably set me on fire again,” Rapunzel smiled and brushed the joke off. Their laughter died down and they were left to sit in the quiet.  
Jack asked suddenly “Why?”  
Rapunzel looked at him curiously “huh?”  
“I said, ‘Why’. Why is she so… so…” Jack searched for a word. “Petulant?” Rapunzel offered. Jack laughed “Yeah, that,”  
“Rapunzel rolled her shoulders “Well… She’s always really been like that. It’s just who she is, but.., you haven’t really seen the good side to her either,” Jack raised his eyebrow “There’s a good side?”  
Rapunzel laughed “Yes, there is, and, you haven’t really had the chance to see it,”  
Jack leaned back and crossed his arms “I don’t believe you,”  
“I’m serious!” Rapunzel defended “You know, she was the one to wheel you here from the gym,” Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a moment but didn’t say anything further so Rapunzel spoke again “Once you really get to know her she’s, funny, and brave, and-”  
“Hot headed?” Jack interrupted.  
“Yes, and no. Merida just sort of, stands up for what she believes in. She even stood up for me”  
“Really?” Jack furrowed his brow. Rapunzel nodded “That’s how she and I got to be friends,” She started fiddling with her hair “I used to get teased a lot about my hair, and Merida, she defended me when, a lot of the time I couldn’t,” Rapunzel trailed off then looked back to Jack “She really isn’t that bad, she’s just, impulsive,”  
Jack nodded his head slowly and seemed to understand “Alright.” He said “How do I get on this ‘good side’ you speak of?”  
Rapunzel laughed then answered “Be friendly. And don’t bring up her mistakes or the past. I don’t know what you guys have against each other but, it seems to make her really mad, so, just try not to bring it up,” Jack glanced at the floor, reciting the list in his head, then nodding. He thought to himself, O.K, I’ll try.  
...  
“Hiccup, wut’ do I do?” Merida sat across from Hiccup on his bed. Jack and Rapunzel were still in the schools infirmary so Merida decided this would be a good time to spend with Hiccup, but they ended up starting homework instead. Until of course the issue of Jack was brought up “We just don’t get along, an’ after gym ta’day…”  
Hiccup looked up from his notes and sighed “Listen, Jack’s always been like a little kid, so sometimes when you’re with him it can feel like babysitting,” Merida laughed and Hiccup continued “But he’s actually a really fun guy, getting along with him isn’t that hard if you try,”  
“But I do try,” Merida rolled her head “He’s just so irritable,”  
“Merida,” Hiccup said frankly “From what I’ve seen, you really don’t try, and you’re just as bad as he is,” Merida pursed her lips and stared angrily at a wall, shaking her head slightly. Hiccup shook his head “Just… listen to what he has to say, and, if he’s try’s to be decent, then don’t bring him down,”  
“O.K” Merida huffed, turning back to her notes “I’ll try”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s that for you. I’m also worried about the chapters being too short so just give me your opinion. Also, I didn’t fi this in the chapter anywhere and I didn’t think of it until just now but Rapunzel helps out the nurse for extra credit instead of taking mandatory options (save art class of course).


	7. Ups Lead to Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that in the description I may have put Kristanna, which in this fic is relevant, but it hardly is mentioned, if not at all, so it was sort of dumb of me to put it in the description, so all you who were looking forward to it, which I seriously doubt since this is a Jarida fic, sorry to disappoint you because it’ll probably only be slightly hinted to or mentioned briefly.

Merida rolled over to her side, groaning. She squinted her eyes open, and made a groggy effort to shield herself from the sun. Aside from the blinding light of the weekend mourning, there was a fierce knocking on the front door. Someone wanted in.  
She rolled over a second time, ignoring it and just hoping that Jack would get it but, there was still a loud knocking. She pulled the pillow tightly over her head. There was still knocking. She groaned suddenly and threw the pillow across her room and ripped the blankets off her bed.   
“Whoever it is…” Merida grumbled to herself, stomping out of her room and towards the stairs. Just then, Jacks door opened wide and he stepped into the hall, blocking Merida’s path. She stopped in her tracks and her expression went blank, so did Jacks.  
They both looked at each other for an awkward moment, until Jack cleared his throat and said, in an unsure tone “um, Good, uh, good mourning,” Merida seemed to accept and nodded her head, responding mechanically “uh, mournin’,”  
There was another few moments where they stood in the awkward silence until the door knocking at sounded again. Merida quickly took the opportunity “I’ll get the door,” she made a swift movement to brush past him and sail down the stairs.  
Merida jumped the last couple of steps and walked up to the door. When she opened it wide, she found Rapunzel biting her lower lip through a broad smile and tightly clutch a sketch book and some art supplies. Merida could wear she was bouncing in her place.  
Jack then came down the stairs in the background. He eyed Rapunzel suspiciously “What’s got you so excited?” Rapunzel seemed to take that as a signal and stepped inside. She kicked off her shoes and closed the door, answering “Well… There just so happens to be a school dance in less than two weeks”  
Merida groaned and walked lazily into the kitchen. Jack was already there and poured himself a bowl of mini-wheats. Rapunzel fallowed her into the kitchen “Oh, come on Mer! Where’s your school spirit?”  
“Nowhere near here, that’s fer’ sure,” Rapunzel sighed lightly, but perked up after Merida started to speak again, taking a large bite of her newly made breakfast in the process “How’d ya’ even find out about this?”  
Rapunzel stroked her hair and muttered under her breath excitedly “I kinda, sort had something to do with planning it,” Jack suddenly spoke up “How’d you get into that?”  
“Well, my cousin Elsa is helping doing a lot of the planning, and then she got Anna in on it, and me and Anna are roommates and so Anna asked me and-” Rapunzel looked up from stroking her hair. One look at Jack and Merida she knew she was probably talking to fast. She reached and comfortingly stroked he own arm and said through a smile “I just, wanted to help,”  
Merida shrugged. It was good that her friend was doing something to branch out “Well, hope ya’ ‘ave fun,” Merida said, poking her cereal. Rapunzel’s face fell “You’re not going?”  
Merida shrugged “Not exactly my cup a’ tea,” Jack stifled to hide a snicker, Rapunzel noticed and flashed him a smile before complaining to her red haired friend who remained unaware of the brief exchange “But Merida! A school dance doesn’t happen that often, and when it does, you’re supposed to enjoy it. Come on, celebrate your youth,”  
“Thanks fer’ tha’ offer Punz but, no thanks,”   
“You’re missing out,” she said in a sing-songy voice, seating herself at the table with the two while they finished off their breakfast. Jack put his milk soaked bowl and spoon in the sink and asked casually “You going with anyone Punz?”  
Rapunzel seemed to tense for a moment but immediately relaxed “Actually…”  
Merida threw down her spoon “Don’t tell meh’ ya’ have a date already!”  
“Well…” Rapunzel stretched her words, rubbing the nape of her neck “I am actually going with, um, well, Eugene,”  
“You mean the acrobat?” Jack asked, seating himself back at the table “How’d you find yourself into that relationship?”  
“It’s not necessarily a ‘relationship’,” Rapunzel corrected “But more of a mutual get together,”  
“Mm-hmm” Merida hummed in the background. “It is!” Rapunzel defended “He needed someone to go with and he’s kind of friends with the guy Anna’s going with”  
Merida still looked skeptical but Jack raised his hands to his face level and said “Well then, all the power to you” He stood up and started to walk away, but stopped himself in the door way separating the kitchen from the hall. He glanced back “But, just remember,” he paused and smirked, slightly nodding “he’s flexible,”   
At that he walked away up the stairs, leaving the girls alone in the kitchen. Rapunzel turned to Merida with an unsure glance “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
\---  
The weekend flew by for Hiccup, but at the same time was painfully slow. Now that Dipper was gone, he had a full room to himself, and though he was O.K. with being ‘alone’, it still left a heavy feeling linger in the room. He also had managed to get in contact with his dad over the short break. They didn’t have much to talk about, except for Sky High. He had told his dad that he had ended up in ‘Hero Support’ and well… his dad didn’t have much to say about that, or at least, didn’t want to say much about it.  
One thing that was good about his weekend though, is that he noticed a significant change between Merida and Jack. Rapunzel seemed to notice this too and they both relished in the peace. It was obvious they were still on dangerous ground concerning the two, but it cooled down to regular teasing and small arguments.  
But now, Monday had arrived once again and Hiccup trudged through the halls tiredly, making his way to his first class. Two full hours of hero support, he thought to himself, lucky me.  
Just then, Rapunzel walked up beside him and said her ‘good mourning’s’. Hiccup had guessed by now that she was either a mourning person or had one of those mutual smiles that nobody ever seems to have. Then again knowing Rapunzel, it was probably both.  
When they made it to sidekick’s class they sat down in their usual seats beside each other and unloaded their bags. Gobber was already seated at his desk in the front but her looked almost bored, and fiddled with bolts his mechanical arm. Most of the class was beginning to file in now, including Jack and Merida.  
But… something didn’t seem right. It gave Hiccup an uneasy feeling. Were his eyes deceiving him or…were Jack and Merida actually walking side by side, laughing with each other? Rapunzel must have been just as surprised because she flashed Hiccup a worried expression, but it immediately turned it into a smile once Jack and Merida took their seats behind Hiccup and Rapunzel.  
“Alright. What did you do?” Hiccup said frankly, wanting to get to the point. “Who? Us?” Merida said innocently. She stifled a laugh but Jack let it out, trying not to be too loud.  
“Settle down.” Gobber stood up from his chair and took hold of his attendance list “Now, before we begin, the school would like all our students to know that wrapping staff vehicles in saran wrap is considered an act of vandalism, and will not be tolerated,”  
Hiccup did his best to inconspicuously whip his head around to see Jack and Merida struggle to purse their lips in a straight line. Neither of them could even meet his gaze without stifling a laugh. Rapunzel shook her head in disapproval but she couldn’t hide the blooming smile on her lips. Even Hiccup, after trying, and failing, to scold them, couldn’t keep a straight face either.  
He assumed that in the quiet class, the four of them looked rather guilty, but the teacher said nothing more on the subject and continued with the announcements. “The staff would also like ta’ remind you about the fall festival. There will be a small admittance fee an’ is fer’ students only,” He went on for another minute with more updates, which for the most part, didn’t apply to Hiccup.  
It was the usual boring announcements that were more repetitive than they were helpful but, he wasn’t one to complain. Gobber finished talking, to only turn around, scribble on the chalk board, and talk again.   
They had just finished with hero’s history, most of it wasn’t anything special, really just things Hiccup had already known before from his dad but, there was one villain that caught his interest. This villain went by the name ‘Nightmare’.   
He was known for his power to alter people’s perceptive, and dreams. Even a person’s memories could be destroyed if he wished it. The villain had been killed a year prior after being burnt to the ground along with his evil laboratory. It turned out that Merida’s parents were the ones to defeat Nightmare. Merida received praise from the class, but it obviously made her uncomfortable.   
Hiccup even asked Jack about the villain, but he seemed to be just as uncomfortable about the mention of it as Merida had been. Now though, that they were finished with a brief history, they were finally getting to the portion about ‘How to be a Hero’s sidekick’.  
Gobber turned around and faced the class. He searched the crowd for a moment and pointed his prosthetic arm at his intended target, Merida and Jack “Now,” he began “ it has come to my attention that there are two hero classed students among our hero supporting ranks,” He lowered his fake arm and crossed it with the other “care ta’ explain?  
Merida shot a glance at Jack but he seemed just as speechless as she was. She began to fumble with her words “Um, ya’ see, there-” She was immediately cut off with a loud HA that came from Gobber. He waved them off and said “I wasn’t expectin’ ya’ ta’ answer. You’re the two who destroyed the gym,” He laughed for a moment longer then calmed and said a bit quieter, nodding his head in approval “Not bad,”  
Merida smiled briefly. Although the entire situation of her and Jack boarding together and being stuck in sidekicks class was beyond terrible, she was happy to know that someone appreciated her talents.  
“Back to it,” Gobber said, recovering from the brief conversation. Right before he had the opportunity to continue the lesson, the phone rang from its place on his desk. Gobber had an irritated look to him as he lifted the phone and pressed the device against his ear “Can a’ help you?” He asked impatiently.  
Merida could hear some low mechanical muttering on the other end of the phone, but couldn’t make out any words. Gobber continued with his conversation “What are you talkin’ about? Well how am I supposed to-” he stopped abruptly and his face fell. When he spoke again, his voice was in a much softer and solemner tone “I see… do ya’ need me to make the announcement? Alright. I understand,”  
He hung up the phone and looked to the class. His mouth opened wordlessly a couple times. It reminded Merida of a fish gasping at the air, but she was brought from her thoughts when the teacher said solemnly “Class… It seems that there- there’s been another disappearance,”  
The class immediately burst into an uproar, with several kids shooting demands such as ‘Who?’ and ‘The school isn’t safe!’, then there were of course those who did nothing, or muttered aimlessly to give themselves comfort. Meanwhile Merida looked to Rapunzel who had her brows firmly furrowed and her teeth clenched. Whoever it was, it wasn’t going to offer the rest of the school much more security.  
\---  
Merida walked across the field to her and Jacks dorm. Merida had tried throughout the day to find anyone who could be the missing student but, she didn’t notice anyone out of place. The matter of who it could be still drilled in her mind. She groaned, she was starting to sound just as suspicious as Hiccup!  
Over a lot of the time that her, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack had spent together, Hiccup hasn’t ceased to mention the missing student, and now with two gone, the gears in his head would probably be spinning like crazy, but still, Merida agreed that something had to be done, even if they were the ones to do it.  
Over classes, Merida was faced with a villains 101 pop quiz, which was very unjustified in her opinion, and the teacher, Mr. Pitchiner, was unrealistically strict to the entire class. A shiver ran down her back at the thought of the man. She didn’t know what it was, but something about him gave her a queasy feeling.   
She had noticed also that he seemed to have some sort of grudge against her. Maybe he had a grudge against everybody, but it felt like he was making her the victim. Then of course it could always be because she trashed the gym with Jack.  
Asides from cooking class (Which she was very fortunate to be partnered with a prodigy), math, and art with Rapunzel, Merida had one of their ‘special’ gym classes with Jack. It had turned out that after the first day, Jack and Merida were stuck as partners. She guessed it was another one of those ‘getting along’ things that the teachers were so content on, or that the teacher just hated them for laughing at his power on the first day.  
That day they went up against a girl named Eep, and a boy named Adam. Eep had the tendency to walk on walls and Adam could change himself into a large beastly creature. Jack and Merida didn’t have too hard time with them though. It seemed that Adam had a fear of fire, and Jack easily slicked up the walls with ice any time Eep had tried to climb them. It was their first victory as villains. Merida sighed, it seemed that being the Hero was harder than it was all cut out to be.  
Merida walked up the steps to her dorm house, taking her time with the rotted steps. Secretly, she hoped that Jack was already there. After a period of Math alone, she was kind of lonely and wouldn’t mind the company of a friend, even if it had to be Jack. Although, she had noticed that he was strangely friendlier. It didn’t make much sense, but maybe it was because of her efforts in trying to be civil after her and Hiccup’s conversation.  
Whatever the reason, she still sort of hoped he was there already. She opened the door curiously, but immediately after stepping in, she stumbled and fell over something stiff. She bolted up to see what she had tripped on after the hard fall, only to grind her teeth seeing that it was Jacks school bag.   
Alright. She had changed her mind, she could care less where he was.  
“Jack!” She yelled his name “Jack! If a’ trip on ana’more a’ yer things…” she stormed out of the boot room, scanning the house for Jack. She turned the corner into the living room to see Jack standing on his own.  
“Jack!” Merida warned, trudging over to where he stood, but she stopped in her tracks, seeing that he had Rapunzel held tightly in his arms. Rapunzel’s quiet, but steady sobs could be heard as she buried her face deep into Jacks shoulder.   
“Wha…” Merida breathed, almost afraid to ask. Rapunzel stepped back and wiped away the tears, but she wrapped her arms around herself, still needing the feel of an embrace. “What happened?!” Merida asked hurriedly, if not demanded.   
Her problem with being concerned, Rapunzel thought, was that she wanted to get straight to the point, and not ease into the dilemma, but Rapunzel had understood that by now.  
Jack could give Merida no more than a glance to provide and answer. That was when she noticed the tear soaked shoulder of his shirt’s sleeve. Merida had no clue he could be so sensitive, and seeing him now, comforting her friend, came to her as more of a surprise than anything.  
Rapunzel sniffled, and spoke softly though raggedy breaths “Th-The missing student,” she sniffed again, but Merida motioned for her to go on. She shared a brief glance with her friend before saying “It’s- it’s Eugene. The missing student,” She looked up to Merida “It’s Eugene”  
Merida stepped forward to her friend. She took hold of her hands and squeezed them reassuringly “Rapunzel, I swear,” She looked intensely into her friends eye’s, trying her best to sound like she had power over the situation “I will find whoever did this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, and please let me know if I’m making this story too fast. And I don’t mean update wise, but the story as a whole, because looking at the plot I have designed, we’re probably looking at about two to three more chapters. Now this isn’t a spoiler, but I originally thought that things should go down at the dance, but I feel like there is still a lot of year left to fit into the story instead of it all sort of just happening near the beginning of the year so, let me know what you think and if enough of you want it, I’ll try to stretch the story out farther, and if not, then I’ll make a series of drabbles fallowing the end of the story before I post the first chapter to year 2. Asides from that, please tell me whether anyone is OOC or not, because I strive on good characterization. Thanks!


	8. Man on a Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, back again. I’m sorry that this update came up late and I wish I had some understandable excuse for you all, but I don’t, and all I can say is that I do in fact have a life outside of fanfiction. Other than that, I would love to see what you all think of the story so far, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything, I also wanted to bring up an issue about Rapunzel in the last chapter.   
> She ended up crying because of Eugene’s disappearance, and hmmmm, I don’t really know if that’s believable. If there is one thing I hate, it’s putting any of the four into stereo typical characterization. I really do try to make their personalities as accurate as I can, and put them in reasonable situations for who they are as people, and as for Rapunzel in the last chapter… The truth is I view her as a strong and brave character, despite her mousey stereo type, and I feel like she might’ve not cried over Eugene’s disappearance, but then again, she can be really sentimental, so please, tell me your thoughts on this matter, it’ll really help with me characterizing her. Thanks again, and enjoy!

Jack couldn’t believe the chain of events that fallowed after Eugene’s disappearance. First priority was Rapunzel. She hadn’t cried since, but it became obvious that she wasn’t her usual cheery self. Jack hadn’t actually known that she had anything to do with Eugene until she told them about her going to the dance with him. Honestly, it made him a bit surprised with himself for not considering his friend’s lives outside of his own.  
It was strange how the missing student had an effect on not just Rapunzel, but everybody in the school. You could notice now and then students and teachers talking about who might be next, or what will happen to the school, and other such things that were at stake. It left an anxious feeling linger throughout the grounds, and it was hard to do almost anything without looking to check your back first. The school was afraid, and Jack couldn’t help but feel it, too.  
An intensified lockdown had been set into place, and now it was almost illegal to be out of your dorm past 6:30. He guessed another reason why it was so early was because of the days growing shorter, and the darkness of night creeping up earlier and earlier. Jack preferred the long days, but the weather was growing colder and it helped to feel like he was in his element.  
The lockdowns had also made classes that much more strict. Teachers would have to lock their doors when the bell rang, and couldn’t open them until the bell signaled period end. Any students found out roaming the halls would immediately receive a lunch detention. Jack didn’t agree but it certainly persuaded the students to get to classes on time.  
He shoved his hands inside his hoodie pocket and kicked at a pile of leaves. He nodded his head to send a gust of wind, blowing them away on the court yard. They scattered, and a few ended up on the paved bus landing.   
“Hey!” He heard a shout from behind. Jack cringed, pursing his lips into a frown, and turned around to see a small blond girl stomp a rake on the ground. Jack turned against her and tried to walk away inconspicuously as if he hadn’t heard her.  
Once he was out of sight, he sighed and leaned against a leafless tree. That was the closest thing he done to resemble a prank since the saran wrap, even though it was more rude than fun, and he really didn’t even mean anything by it.  
The lockdown had really prevented him from doing any pranks since the security on school grounds had tripled. Security camera’s, advance locking systems, night’s watchmen, the added curfew… it was all just one big problem. Even if it was a problem, it did offer some reassurance for Jack, giving him the slightest comfort, but it didn’t seem to have that same effect on a lot of the other students and their parents.  
Jack heard that at least a fourth of the students had been pulled from Sky High by their parents in hopes to keep their children safe. Some of the students disagreed, but a lot didn’t. There was already several accounts of fights among the principal and worried parents, including Eugene’s.  
Jack heard Eugene didn’t have any siblings, so he could only imagine what it could be like for his parents. It gave him a shiver, to think that if one day his sister Emma, or even his mom went missing… He shook the thought from his head and continued on walking.  
It was about quarter to six after school on a Thursday. Jack had initially gone on his walk to visit Rapunzel before curfew, but now, standing in front of her dorm house, it really didn’t seem like a great idea. Maybe Rapunzel is one of those people who just needed alone time, Jack thought. Then again, with all those other girls in that house, alone time would probably be impossible to get. Rapunzel would probably have a better chance coming to his and Merida’s place.  
He shook his head slightly. His and Merida’s place. No matter how many times he said it in his head it didn’t sound right. It had already been about a month and he still wasn’t used to it. Although he and Merida were trying to get along, for Rapunzel’s sake, he thought silently, it was proving to require some extreme effort, not adding the hostel moments now and then.  
He turned around and began to walk back to his and Mer- Ugh. No. He began to walk back to his dorm. There. Better.  
The wind blew with a frigid chill. It was going to be an early winter. Jack scoped the grounds for the small blond girl who had been raking earlier, but it seemed she had already retreated to her dorm as well. Jack took the opportunity to fly.  
He leaped ant the air and pulled his hands from his pockets, stretching his arms. It had been a while since he went for a good fly, but it wouldn’t be tonight, that’s for sure. Teachers came to check all the dorms and take attendance, before locking the students in for the night. So no, he would not be flying anywhere tonight.  
He glided down to the far and empty end of the school grounds, to the little shed that stood crooked next to his dorm. He landed softly, his feet bare from seeing no good reason to wear shoes for the quick trip. He stepped lightly up the porch and reached for the door handle.  
The door swung open easily, which was strange, compared to its usual creaking, but he stepped inside. Just before he was about to close it, he heard hushed speaking.  
“So what do you think?” Jack recognized this as Hiccup. When did he come over?  
“Bout wut?” The accent obviously depicted Merida.  
“Merida, these disappearances, they’re not… ugh, listen, what I’m saying is that, yes the security helps, but it’s not going to help anybody find Dipper or Eugene,”  
“An’ you are?” She asked sceptically.  
There was a long pause, then Hiccup said, “No, we are,”  
“Are yeh’ mad?!” Merida strained her whisper.  
“Merida, no one is looking for them, and yeah, sure there are policemen on the ground, but we’re the only ones who still think they could possibly still be on the school,”  
“Wut about Rapunzel? An’ Jack?”  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea to drag Rapunzel into this. She still sort of mourning the loss, and I feel like going on some hunt won’t be good for her, and Jack… well… let’s just say I don’t really trust him to go on some secret mission” Jack furrowed his brow and had to stop himself from calling Hiccup out, but he bit his tongue and kept listening.  
There was a long pause, and Jack worried that maybe they had heard him, but Hiccup started to speak again “Merida, please, every day that goes by is another day that Dipper and Eugene have to spend their time in who knows where, and we might be the only ones who could help them,”  
“Wut are yeh’ askin’ meh’ Hiccup?”  
“Tonight. You and I need to sneak out and search the school,”  
“Bu-“  
“No Merida, you have to trust me on this, I think I know where they could be…”  
Just then, Jack slammed the door, making it seem like he had just gotten back, and stepped into the living room. Merida was standing, facing Hiccup on the couch. They both looked incredibly guilty. “Oh, uh, hey Jack,” Hiccup fumbled with his greeting.  
Jack didn’t smile, just nodded in acknowledgment them asked dumbly “What are you two doing?”  
“Jest sum’ home work,” Merida said quickly. Too quickly. Jack glanced around the living room, “with no books?” He asked slyly.  
This left Merida at a loss but Hiccup quickly covered, “It’s a memorization project. No paper. Just our heads” Jack held back a scoff after hearing the excuse. He couldn’t’ believe this. He’d known Hiccup for how long? And here he was chatting it up with Merida about some secret plans. How could he do that? Didn’t their friendship mean anything to him? Jack mentally scolded himself for sounding so dramatic, but still…  
Jack couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed by Hiccup, even his words repeated in Jacks head, Let’s just say I don’t trust him… why couldn’t he? Jack thought of himself as totally trustable, and Merida? Merida was the least trustworthy person Jack could think of.  
Jack again shoved his hands into his pockets, and stormed off trying not to seem too mad. Whatever, He thought to himself, I’ll show them, I can be just as trusted as anyone!  
Jack was already devising a plan in his head. They won’t know what hit them…  
\---  
Merida eyed her alarm clock. It was already eleven. Night had come quickly and although she was dressed in her black leggings and black hoodie, she couldn’t help but feel unprepared, or that the idea of sneaking out wasn’t the best after all… she immediately shook her head and scoffed at her own thought.   
Quit being suck a ninny, she told herself angrily, worst that could happen is you get caught. She looked at herself up and down in the mirror then nodded her head. She was ready. Merida pulled up the hood over her head and tucked the remainder of her hair in it, securing it with a band.  
She turned off her bed side lamp that had been her only source of light and made her way quietly to the window, opening it as fast as she dared. Once open, she lifted her leg and carefully set her foot down on the roof.  
On contact it made a loud creaking noise and she cringed tightly, praying that Jack wasn’t a light sleeper. She slid out into the cold night air and shivered. The weather had brought on an early winter and she wanted more than anything to use her powers to warm herself up, but immediately dismissed it, knowing that the light from her flames would draw too much attention an undoubtedly get herself and Hiccup caught.  
Just as carefully as she opened it, Merida closed the window with precaution. She left a crack open, so it would serve a way for her to get back inside once they were finished. Merida let her fingers slide from the frame then looked around at her surroundings.  
It was a moonless night, but the stars shone brightly, giving her just enough light to make out the shapes of buildings, but faint traces of clouds rolling in blocked off some of that light. The roof was relatively flat, but it was narrow, so at any slight misplacing of footing, Merida would indefinitely fall. She practically crawled her way to the drainage pipe that would serve as her only way down from the second floor.  
Once at the edge, she swung her feet over the side of the roof, and clung to the pipe for dear life. She clasped her fingers tightly around the cold metal and began to descend, wishing more than ever to use her powers to sooth the frigidness of her fingers.  
Merida had nearly reached the ground and decided that she might as well fall the last few feet. After the drop she steadied herself and smiled triumphantly at her keeping her balance during the brief fall.  
\---  
Jack watched Merida fall the last few feet and clumsily steady herself. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. She soon broke off into a run, heading for Hiccups dorm. Now or never. He slid open his window, but not as precautiously as Merida, since he didn’t really have to hide form anybody, except of course the teachers.  
His actions seemed fast and clumsy, but it was probably only because he was so excited. The school year had been somewhat boring and this, he knew, was going to be exciting, even if he wasn’t invited. He grit his teeth at being reminded that Hiccup hadn’t wanted him to come because he was what? Distrustful? I’ll show him, Jack thought.  
He did his best not to lose sight of Merida, and quickly hopped from the roof, not bothering to close his window. He debated whether he should just fly after her, but decided against it, since she might see his silhouette against the star light, or might recognize the sound of the wind carrying him, so he landed softly on the ground. He had even made an effort as to not bring shoes, thinking that he’d be quieter without them.  
He quietly jogged in the general direction Merida had been going in, then stopped and hid behind a tree when he could clearly hear her voice.  
“Hiccup!” she hissed in a whisper “Hiccup!” still no response. Jack peered from behind the tree and watched her kick the dirt angrily and mutter something unintelligible under her breath. He smiled and shook his head, god did she have a temper.  
She suddenly whipped her head in his direction and he quickly recoiled behind the tree, pressing himself against the trunk, silently praying that she hadn’t seen or heard him. He heard her slow footsteps coming closer and closer, then gradually picking up pace.  
With each step she took, Jack dreaded the moment more and more, wishing he could escape it, wanting to just become a part of the tree. If she’d found him, he’d be lucky if the entire school didn’t hear her. He could tell that she was only a few yards away, when suddenly, she broke into a run, heading in the opposite direction.  
Jack dared to let out a sigh of relief and peered around the trunk a second time, barley seeing Merida’s red hair that had come loose from her hood, slightly peeking out from the bushes surrounding Hiccups dorm. Jack wondered why she had dived into them so fast, but then saw a nights watchmen walking through the yard.  
He ducked down and tried to make himself as invisible as possible, steadily eyeing the watchmen stroll through the yard, but… there was something off about him. Usually, the watchmen carry around a flash light that they constantly wave around. They also wear a signature Sky High uniform that resembled the ones that the bus drivers wore, but this one had none of the above.  
Whoever this was, wearing nothing but black, and not having a flashlight with them, was defiantly not a nights watchmen. Jack thought at first it might’ve been Hiccup, but that idea was soon scrapped when Jack saw that whoever it was, had a stature that was much too big to be his friend.   
As the figure drew closer Jack could obviously see that it was a man, and something about his silhouette seemed vaguely familiar… He raised his eyebrows and swallowed, letting his mouth to drop open slightly. It was Mr. Pitchiner.  
What could he possibly be doing out here so late? Jack watched as Mr. Pitchiner headed directly for the school, without looking back, making it obvious that he hadn’t seen him or Merida.   
Mr. Pitchiner looked behind him and scoped the area. He seemed to nod satisfactorily to himself, then brought out a set of keys to lead him inside of the school. Before Jack could even process what had happened, Merida ran up to the set of doors that was slowly closing, and caught one of them before it shut completely.  
She quickly slid inside and Jack fallowed suit, flying part of the way, then grabbing onto the door before it could click shut and lock him out. He opened the door to a bare minimum to prevent the hinges from squeaking, then once inside, let it close.  
Jack scoped the hallways that were just as, if not darker, than outside. He guessed it was because of lack of stars. In the school though, there was stray lights that helped illuminate the halls, like an aquarium lamp in a class room, or the flickering of a smoke detector or thermostat.  
It actually surprised Jack that both Mr. Pitchiner and Merida had managed to clear the hall so quickly, without even leaving a faint sound of footsteps to fallow. With seeing no other option, Jack set out down the hall, hoping that he could find something that was worth the trip.  
But you have, a voice whispered at the back of his head, you saw Mr. Pitchiner. And that little voice was right. What good reason could Mr. Pitchiner have for being out so late? It didn’t make any sense. Jack took in a deep breath, letting the thought die down for now, and continued down the hall.  
\---  
What reason could a teacher have for being out so late? It didn’t make sense to Merida that Mr. Pitchiner could be roaming the grounds at this time, but then again, it didn’t make too much sense that she was doing it either. If Hiccup were here right now the gears in his head would be spinning off the charts. He already had a suspicious mind and this would have going into full investigative mode.  
Without him, Merida didn’t know what to think, so she continued to fallow. She remembered muttering some Gaelic nonsense under her breath when he had decided to be a no-show, and even now she found herself doing it. Suddenly, she really wished for some company, even if it wasn’t Hiccups.   
It was true that Rapunzel probably wouldn’t be up for sneaking out and roaming the school in the middle of the night, and without Hiccup, the only other person she could think about was Jack. He actually would be fairly good company. Hiccup hadn’t turned up, leaving her to do the mission alone, and without having a clue where to go from this point on, except fallow some teacher around in the dark. She huffed out a hot steam of air but forced herself to lower her temperature. She would definitely have a bone to pick with him tomorrow at school.  
Mr. Pitchiner had finally roamed through the school to a destination. The office. What could he be doing there? He wasn’t a part of office secretary at all. He fumbled with more keys and opened the office door. That was when she noticed his large set of keys. He must have at least thirty hanging from the large chain. It probably granted him access to anything on the school grounds, when most teachers only had access to a few rooms.  
Merida watched him entering the office, and could only see him through the windows. He vision was lightly thrown off since the blinds were part of the way down. She watched him step towards the portion of the room that held the filing cabinets, his shoes clicking on the tile as he went. Once he reached the cabinets, he again fumbled with his many keys. Upon reaching the one he desired, he slid it gently into the lock, making it seem like he was taking extra precaution to be quiet.  
Merida squinted her eyes to hopefully get a close look on the documents he had pulled. He flipped through the pages of the file quickly, as if he were looking for some unseen, yet important detail. Mr. Pitchiner finally settled on a page that that held a long list of words and a picture of some guy.  
Merida squinted her eyes to get a closer look. She noticed that the person was obviously a young male, maybe around her age, and he wore some type of hat... it was white and blue… with a symbol… was that a pine tree?  
She gasped. She had never met Dipper before but Hiccup had told her how he met him. Some guy was throwing around his hat. A white and blue hat with a pine tree on it. What was Mr. Pitchiner doing lurking around the school at night to look at the missing students files? She watched him carefully select a second document and there was no doubt in her mind that it was Eugene’s.  
She slowly backed away, not even daring to breath. Did… Mr. Pitchiner have something to do with the disappearances? She had to get away. She started off quietly, but swiftly, then broke into a run. She had to get back. She had to tell somebody about the- Her thoughts ended abruptly when she felt two arms wrap around her. One tightly over her mouth and the second around her torso, restraining her arms.  
She squirmed and clawed at whoever it was who was restraining her, and she would have gotten away too, if it weren’t for the second person who took hold on her legs. Together the two strangers started carrying her towards an unlit class room. She could tell by their statures and strength that they were both male but, there was something off about them.  
Any other hints concerning their appearances were almost none existent, since they both wore all black, including gloves and ski masks. They looked like they were designed to be perfect thugs. But whose thugs?  
With every inch they drew nearer to pulling Merida into the deserted class room she grew more and more frantic. Was this what happened to Dipper and Eugene? Am I going to be the next victim? The last thought didn’t so much as scare her, but anger her. She refused to be some victim in a villain’s game.  
As a last effort, she allowed herself to heat up. She could feel her power coursing through her veins like liquid fire. As soon as her shoes began to smoulder she knew these guys didn’t stand a chance. It was the one who had a grip on her feet who yelped first and dropped her.   
The one that held his hand over her mouth seemed so shocked at the moment, that his falter allowed her to slip from his grasp. Merida immediately broke out into a run, racing down the halls, towards the doors, not thinking to even call for help, only thinking about getting away.  
\---  
Jack stood in the threshold of a darkened class room. The door was locked but he peered through the glass and into the room. There was nothing exciting really. It was the foods room and the only thing really noticeable were some dirty dishes that still sat unwashed in a sink.   
His attention though, was soon drawn from the empty class when he heard loud foot falls, swiftly coming his way. He peered over the corner, unsure of what to expect, when he saw Merida, desperately running towards the doors. He was about to go out and stop her but decided against it. What if she had been caught? What if- his mouth gapped slightly open and his question was answered.  
Two thugs dressed in all black, hidden behind ski masks chased after her. Jack pressed himself against the door, hiding his figure in the shadows as he watched Merida run by, and then the thugs. Jack heard them run out the door into the outside world and instantly took to fallowing suit.  
He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and took to the air upon reaching outside. He shot up until he was at the least suspended a hundred feet, looking around frantically to catch site of Merida. He then spotted her running across the football field, with her pursuers keeping a steady pace behind.  
He flew in there direction but stopped to hover in the air when she was cornered at the edge of the football field. Merida stood her ground, but every time she tried to lunge forward in hopes to escape, one of the thugs pushed her back, closer to the edge to the school.  
“Nowhere to go” the bigger thug said, inching in closer. Jack shook his head at the familiarity of the voice, but where had he heard it before? Merida then lit her hands on fire. It took all of Jacks strength to not swoop in and help her, but if he did that, his presence and identity would be revealed to the villains, seeing that there were only a hand full of kids who could fly at the school, and he was fairly certain that not a lot of them had white hair.  
Merida was now on the very lip of the school’s hovering device, and it was the only thing keeping her separated from the safety of ground, to the fall of death. Jack noticed that the supporting light from the stars had disappeared, and thick clouds had rolled in, seemingly while they were inside the school.   
A loud clap of thunder sounded. It was then followed by a, at first light rain, but then evolved into a heavy down pour. As if the odds couldn’t get any worse… Jack thought angrily. Merida’s flames first flickered like a candle, but then the flames went entirely out, once her body had become drenched.  
Jack could clearly hear one of the two thugs laugh and say “Looks like you’re all out”   
He approached her without the caution of when she had her fire, like he was given a new sense of bravado. He roughly grabbed onto her collar and held her up so she was dangling by her feet and the two were face to face.  
The thug took a moment to lean in and say something into her ear, too quiet for Jack to hear. Whatever he had said caused her eyes to widen in horror, before he shoved her roughly off the side of the school. The only thing that filled Jacks ears at that point were the sounds of Merida’s screams as she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if you can tell, but as an apology for last week I made this chapter longer-than-usual to help get you all through the next week. Again, I would like at least one of you to take me up on that offer for discussing Rapunzel’s characterization, so feel free to PM me or leave a comment. Thanks again!


	9. Free Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha! How’d you all like that cliff hanger? Thought I should give you something exciting after I left you with two weeks of no updates. I’m still sorry about that, but you’ll learn to forgive me. Anyway, here’s the next chapter. Enjoy!

“Merida!” Jack watched in horror as Merida began to fall from the school. The thug that had pushed her stepped away, and began to retreat casually back to the safety of the school. Jack wanted to go after them, but he also wanted nothing more than to save Merida. He flew directly down wards, pushing his speed, not even caring if either of the thugs saw him dive down after her.   
The clouds had grown thick, and rain pelted him at every direction. A few times he lost sight of Merida from her falling in and out of clouds or even him needing to wipe rain from his eyes. “Merida!” He screamed again.   
Her panicked cry’s seemed like nothing but a faint whisper compared to the roaring storm. Jack just prayed that there wouldn’t be any lightning. The school of course was technologically protected against such weather, but he and Merida weren’t on the school anymore.  
The moment passed and he and Merida finally fell through the layer of cloud into the empty sky, between the storm and the ground.   
“Jack!” Merida yelled his name, her hair mercilessly whipping in her face. Jack didn’t know when she had spotted him, but guessed it had something to do with being out of the clouds. “Hold on!” He yelled after her. She was falling so that her back was facing the ground, and that her arms could be reaching out to him.  
Merida persisted to scream, but the wind whipping around Jack ears was almost deafening. With a finale buts of effort, Jack thrusted himself deeper into the dive, reaching out his arms. “Grab on!” he demanded. Merida did as she was told, and rotated her body to try and get her arms close enough to Jack, but in doing so, she sent the rest of her limbs flailing, leading to her entire body spinning uncontrollably as she fell.   
She had stopped screaming and mainly tried to regain herself, but the odd cry would escape her mouth every time she saw how fast the ground was approaching. Although they were at least a few hundred feet above the tallest sky scraper, it didn’t help comfort the fact that she might be falling to her death.  
“Grab my hand!” Jack yelled one more time. He was close enough now that they could link libs, but Merida still tumbled in the air. Merida winced after summersaulting, but soon regained herself and did her best to reach out for Jack. Their fingers were not an inch apart. They were so close now.  
Jack strained the muscles in his arms, reaching as far as his body would allow him, wanting to disconnect his arm from it socket if that’s what it took to reach her. Their fingers brushed apart several times, as if the fates were teasing them, then finally, Jack managed to link his finger with hers.  
Merida screamed in triumph and Jack secured his grasp, then pulled, drawing them nearer as they both fell. He finished reeling her in, and Merida desperately clung to his torso, it being her only life line. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her, then strained to slow their falling speed to a gentle hover.  
Despite the freezing rain, Jack could fell himself breaking a sweat at trying to keep him and Merida up in the air. Gradually, they began to slow, but still continued to fall. Jack had already been using up his energy to try and get to Merida, but being nearly spent, keeping her up was a whole other issue.  
He already took into account that they were falling above a city, so he decided to use that to his advantage. Slowly, Jack started to change course towards the tallest sky scraper he could see, and decide to go from there. The rain and wind still raging on made it hard enough to see, taking away the fact that Merida’s hair would temporarily whip in his face at times.  
His hood had long since been pulled from his head and been mangled in Merida’s wet hair, but her clinging tighter by the second to his torso, sent a light tugging on his neck. Jack felt a sense of relief forming, but almost dared not to get ahead of himself, fearing that they wouldn’t in fact make it to their destination.  
They were almost there. Jack was picturing the sweet release of a solid surface already. Almost, almost…  
“Jack,” Merida suddenly panted in his ear “Get us down”   
At hearing this, a new sense of determination swelled inside of Jack, as he made a silent vow that he would. They were almost to the top of the sky scraper now. Jack could clearly make out the several satellite dishes and radio towers hat poked from the very top.   
Jack slowed them to a gentle hover above the roof. He tried to lower them as softly as possible but couldn’t hold out a second longer. All at once he let go, allowing all of his muscles to go numb, and letting himself and Merida fall the last two feet to the roof top.   
The pain of hitting solid ground didn’t even both him when it was put against the relief of finally being on a sold surface. Merida still clung to Jacks torso, almost squeezing the air out of him. She shuddered wildly in Jacks arms and then whispered “Thank you”  
Jack thought that she might’ve been crying, but realized that she was actually freezing. All that Jack could hope to do was try and warm her up, so he made an effort to try and hold her back.   
Both of them sat like this for a while, losing track of time. The only thing Merida could think of right now as how happy she was to be alive. The fall had, including the harsh rain and wind, had chilled her to the bone, so in hopes to warm herself, allowed her power loose, being careful as to not get hot enough to burn Jack, seeing that he was just as cold as she was at the moment.  
Jack felt the heat coming from her torso and pulled away. He felt slightly embarrassed, forgetting that Merida didn’t need him to warm herself up. Another handful of silent moments passed and after all that had just happened, they both seemed to be at a loss for words.  
In an effort to break the silence, Merida said again “Thank you” making sure to look everywhere else but at Jack.  
It was somehow strange for him, to hear her say thank you, like he was only imagining it happening. But no. This was realer than anything that had ever happened in Jack’s life. He paused for a long moment then chuckled half-heartedly “Well, it looked like you could’ve used a hand,”  
Merida snorted out a laugh and Jack smiled back, but not looking directly at her. The moment was so surreal, he didn’t want to say anything to end it, so he just sighed and took in the world around him, enjoying the height the tower brought, and even enjoying the rain.  
He didn’t know how long they had been sitting there, but the void that was filled with nothing but the sound of trickling rain was interrupted with a faint whisper coming from Merida “Sorry…”  
Jack furrowed his brow and turned his head, daring to look directly at her. She sat motionless, staring down to the cars that drove through the streets, weaving in and out of them like people traveling through a maze.  
Jack coughed, then said “Wow… Am I hearing this right or, did thee Merida actually thank and apologize to me all in one night?”  
Merida snapped her head up and said through gritted teeth “I’m serious yeh’ git!” Her features fell again “E’m sorry,”  
Before Jack could stop himself he asked “What for?”  
There was a long pause.  
“Yer Dad. I’m sorry,”  
Jacks heart felt like it had skipped a beat, but then he leaned in saying “That wasn’t your fault-” but she threw her hands up in the air and yelled “Why do ya’ haf’ ta’ make this harder than it is already? It is ma’ fault Jack, I started the fire!”  
Jacks entire body went numb. It couldn’t be… but upon hearing it he knew it was the truth. A second long pause filled the gap until Merida spoke again, the word leaving her mouth forcibly, like each and every one had strings attached that were pulling against her.  
“I don’t kno’ how long ago it wuz, bu-”  
Jack suddenly interrupted, while not meaning to “A year ago last month”  
Merida exchanged a pained look with him before slowly continuing “Right… I denay kno’ wut I wuz thinkin’, I jus’, thought that maybe… maybe I could be sum’ hero” she trailed off, then crossed her legs and let her hands fall into her lap.  
“Ma’ parents ‘crime alarm’ rang, an’ I knew they were going ta’ stop some villain in the act. I don’ kno’ wut I wuz thinkin’ but I fallowed them. I snuck in ta’ the back seat a’ their car, the one they use ta’ drive ‘round town ta’ crime scenes. I thought that maybe I could help thum,”  
Jack listened intently, not eve daring to breath at some points. He nodded his head lightly, motioning for her to go on. She sighed, letting her body slump down partially, then said “We finally made it to sum’ abandoned buildin’ on tha outskirts a’ town and ma’ parents hadn’t caught me yet. They hopped out a’ tha’ car, all suited up… meanwhile I just had sum store bought mask and wore all red” she laughed at remembering how terrible her outfit had been.  
“They ran in, an’ after a while I fallowed. I did ma’ best to be quiet and stay out a’ the way… I mostly just came along ta’ watch and only ta’ interfere if they absolutely needed me but…” She sighed and looked at him “But then a’ saw you”  
There it was again. The feeling of Jacks heart skipping a beat. He could remember it as clear as day. His dad ha just shown him the ware shed that held… that held everything. His past. His secrets. Out of nowhere, he remembered, those two supers barging in. Jack didn’t know what to do, so he just ran behind the crates on the far end of the abandoned ware house, wanting to stay out of the commencing battle.   
He didn’t expect his dad to be who he was. He didn’t expect two hero’s to come busting into the lab. And he defiantly did not expect to find a masked curly hair girl dressed in nothing but red to attack him.  
Merida started up again “I didn’t kno’ who you were. For all I knew you were there ta’ kill meh’!”  
“So you thought it better to kill me instead?” Jack said.  
“I didn’t know!” Merida defended. I thought that you were one of Nightmare’s henchmen!”  
“Totally understandable” Jack said sarcastically “That an unconsumed fourteen year old would be working for one of the most infamous villains alive”  
Merida sighed, still wearing an angry expression, “I didn’t know he wuz yer dad,”  
Jack frowned and looked down to the streets below “Yeah, I didn’t know that was my dad either…”  
There was a moment of silence before Merida said “You know, yer’ not a bad fighter,”  
At this Jack laughed.  
“I’m serious! Yer’ tha’ only person a’ know ta’ ever dodge ma’ fire blasts. You an’ that Randal kid, but he dosen’ count since he can turn invisible,”  
“Well of course,”  
“But ana’ways, it wuz a good fight. Lasted a long time too, before ya’ managed ta’ fly away,” Jack remembered that and smiled. The whole event… it wasn’t something that you would smile about, but when he flew up and paused to look back he saw Merida waving her fists in the air and screaming some Scottish nonsense at him.  
“After ya’ flew off, Nightmare poisoned ma’ parents with ‘is power. They were down on the ground, and he wuz holding sum’ gun at thum. Jack, I couldn’t’ve just stood there an’ watched you dad… do what he was going to do ta’ my dad, so, I ran over to the lab an’ started everythin’ on fire. That was when Nightmare-”  
Jack interrupted “That was when my dad ran towards it crying out about his life’s work” Merida grew silent and Jack half laughed half scoffed, shaking his head “You know, he would’ve rather burnt to the ground with his secret laboratory instead of staying alive to face reality? If not for me then for at least Emma, or my mom?” Jack wanted to throw something. Being angry and just sitting still was too hard. He wanted to run away and fly it off, but there was still the issue of Merida.  
He shook his head, not believing what he was about to say. “You want to know something Mer?”  
She didn’t respond, but only looked at him contently, nervous of what she was about to hear.  
“I didn’t even know that he was a super villain until that day. You know what he said to me? He said, he wanted to take me for a ride. I had no idea where we were going, and I was a little nervous when he brought me to an old abandoned mattress factory, but he took me inside and showed me this incredible lab he had built, with weapons, and poisons. I thought that he was some hero, but then he told me; this was his pride and joy. His life’s work as the super villain ‘Nightmare’,”   
“I think it was a month earlier that I had discovered my powers. As far as I knew, neither of my parents were supers, but then… It felt like pieces of a puzzle were falling into place, but at the same time, they were building something ugly, and dark. He wanted me to join him. He told me, he wasn’t going to be around forever and that his life’s work needed to be passed down to someone trusted”  
“He wanted to show me something too… a formula he’d been working on. He said it would be a scientific break thorough, and would make using his power all the more easy. It was called the shadow serum. I knew from the news channels that my d- Nightmares powers were to alter people’s perceptive, dreams, and memories, but those were only a matter of the individuals mind. The shadow serum could not only let him alter people’s minds, but control them, too”  
“After he told me this, he put both of his hands on my shoulders and ask; will you help me? I didn’t know what to say. We were talking about world domination here, and he wanted me to be a part of it”  
The silence was defining. Even the rain had stopped and they were too high up to hear any sounds from the world below.   
After another long moment Merida asked “And?”  
“And… and…” Jack let his head fall “And I didn’t want any part of it. What was I supposed to say? He was my dad. How are you supposed to answer a question like that?” Jack waved his hands in emphasis and let them fall again into his lap “It was then that, you and your parents came. I ran off to the side and came across you, and your parents took to battling my dad.”  
Along with the rain, the wind had died down and now Merida could hear herself breath. In. Out. In. Out.  
Where had that conversation just gone? She didn’t expect it to go that far, and she never knew that Jack… she just always assumed he was as evil as his father, but she was wrong. He was something much, much more than his father.  
“I- I never knew,” Merida said, looking directly at Jack. He turned back to her and said “Yeah,” He stood up and stared down at the streets “now you do,”  
He extended his arm out to her, and without hesitation, Merida took hold and allowed herself to be pulled up. Once she was standing, Jack said “Come on, we’d better get back to the school before it drifts too far away for us to find,” Merida nodded and allowed herself to be wrapped up in Jacks arms a second time, as he took off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Here is another intense chapter, but that’s only because it was an important one! I hoped you all liked it a lot, because so far this is one of my favorites, and it might just be because I can easily imagine the falling scene and the level of connection that was established between the two. I hope you all liked it. The chapters from now on might be getting longer, so fair warning. Hope you’re all excited for the chapter next week! It’ll be just as good.


	10. Nothing but a Nighmare

Merida was sick. Correction, Merida was extremely sick. She had been puking for half the morning and was forced to stay in bed for all of Friday. Meanwhile Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel were stuck in school, which may seem like something mediocre, but concerning what may be announced, it was anything but.  
Rapunzel fiddled with her pen. It was the one she decorated on the first day of art class. She didn’t know how but one of the purple pom-poms had fallen off already. She was distracted from her fiddling when Gobber walked into the class at the sound of the bell, being sure to lock the door behind him.  
“First things first,” He said while walking unevenly to his desk “Friday announcements” Rapunzel braced herself for what she was about to hear. She knew for a fact that something had happened last night. Call it intuition, but with Merida bed-ridden and Jack being the most distant she’d seen him all year, she was confident to assume that something had happened. The only thing that worried her was to what degree.  
Did Jack accidently give Merida food poisoning? Did he commit some prank? No. it couldn’t be a prank. If he did then he’d be laughing it off. Then what did he do?  
Usually it was up to Hiccup to be the suspicious one, be even he seemed out of sorts. While Jack just seemed distracted, and nervous, Hiccup obvious felt those things to a greater degree. He was jumpy, and couldn’t seem to pay attention. Rapunzel thought she’d even seen a bead of sweat steak down his forehead. Now the only question throbbing in her mind was, what exactly did she miss last night?  
Just then, Gobber picked up on the announcements. This was the moment she’d been waiting for. A part of her hoped that there’d be some sort of reassurance, or at last a tiny hint as to what had happened to her friends in the, but no. The only thing to report was the special two for one deal on juice boxes.  
Whatever had happened, it would have to wait until after school.  
\---  
The clock hadn’t been turning nearly fast enough. Two hours later and Rapunzel still found herself picking at her pen. In doing this the past two hours she had all but mutilated the remaining pom-poms and scraped away the sequins. She decided a while back that she’d might as well make a new one, and gave herself permission to slowly dismember it.  
She cringed at her own mundane thoughts, but they were more than a distraction than anything now, since she knew for certain that something was up. At some point in the two hour sidekick block, she had asked Jack if anything was going on. He didn’t say anything for at least a minute. He was probably coming up with some excuse to tell her, but she looked him in the eye and said nothing more than please. It must have worked because Jack said he’d tell her after school.  
It could be nothing at all, but she didn’t think that was the case. For the rest of the class Jack had nothing to say, and she hadn’t dared speak to Hiccup. He looked far enough on edge as it was. Rapunzel sighed in her seat and lay back in the soft cushion.  
Currently she found herself in Mr. Sanderson’s class. This was by far her favorite. Mr. Sanderson held his classes in half of the library every Friday. He was a short and stout man with wild golden hair, and his classes were to teach the students how to simulate their powers. He, of course, couldn’t imitate every single student’s power, so as a substitute, he used dreams.  
That was why she was laying in the easy chair in the quiet of the library now. Mr. Sanderson’s power was to put people to sleep. It still amazed her that with a flick of the wrist he could send people into a parade of dreams. He would make an excellent supervillain or hero, but instead he was here, teaching at a high school, and for that reason Rapunzel had a sense of admiration for the man.  
Once his students were asleep, he would set them inside of a lucid dream. The dream of course had its restraints. It would usually set a student up in a realistic position where they could use their power to help random people, but it wouldn’t give you full, and unrealistic control over your dream like most lucid ones. Sometimes, Sanderson would enter the student’s dreams and help guide them if they were having too much trouble, but he made it so that any other people in the dream besides the student would not acknowledge his presence.  
If the student succeeded in the mission of the dream, they would instantly move on to another situation where they could again practice the uses of their power. If they failed, they would instantly wake up, and for the rest of the class would file a detailed report of what happened in the dream. With the report Sanderson would determine the student’s weakness, and the next week would set them up in a dream to help them exercise the weakness and better themselves.   
The only reason Mr. Sanderson needed the report was because he could only enter a student’s dream one at a time and wouldn’t be there to view the students mistakes in the fullest. A lot of the students strived to do their best in his class so that they wouldn’t have to do an extensive report, giving most in the class a solid A. Mr. Sanderson was renowned for his simple yet affective teaching method, especially because they set the students up in entirely real situations without putting them in danger of them actually needing to do real life practices.   
Rapunzel was sure that she wasn’t the only one who loved the class, and the teacher for that matter. Mr. Sanderson was the nicest teacher she knew, and he was definitely the most affective as a teacher, and in his class, she felt safe, despite any dangers she may experience in the dreams.  
Just then, Mr. Sanderson tapped his ruler to his desk several times, signalling the students to get comfortable. Rapunzel, already being in her seat, adjusted the cushion and let her body sink into the chair.  
Just as she was setting herself in her comfort zone, Anna came barreling through the door. All eyes were on her and she laughed nervously “Sorry, um, it won’t happen again”   
Sanderson looked at her skeptically, then nodded for her to take a seat. She nodded and lowered her head, making her way to an unoccupied lazy-boy besides Rapunzel. Anna smiled and gave her a quick greeting. Rapunzel just shook her head and whispered through a smiled “What was it this time?”  
Anna bit her lip and looked around as if to check if the coast was clear. She put hand up to her face to shield her lips and leaned in closer to Rapunzel “I met a guy,” she whispered, she bit her lips with such a forced then Rapunzel was sure she’d bite into it, but her tight smile fastened her teeth into place.  
Just then, a loud tapping was heard on the desk. The girls looked up and Sanderson was pointing his ruler right at them. Anna’s smile diminished immediately. She moved her body around in the seat, saying sorry until she was comfortable.  
Sanderson, now satisfied with the quiet class, flicked his wrist, and that was the last thing Rapunzel saw before the world fell dark around her.  
\---  
Rapunzel woke up on the floor. She rubbed her temples as she sat up to help un-fog her mind. Her efforts though, were in vain. Even though the dreams were as real as memory’s, there was always some sort of a haze over top of your mind and all your senses, always reminding you that no matter how real the dreams could seem, they were nothing but you living within your mind.  
Rapunzel stood up and looked around her. She was in a room with no doors or windows. It was shaped like a perfect cube and all the surfaces; walls, roof and floor, were solid, constant wood. She didn’t know where the light was coming from, but despite a light source the room was well lit.  
She inspected the room further. It was completely empty. This didn’t seem right. She took a step forward to look at one of the walls, but as soon as she lifted her foot, she fell face first. Rapunzel brushed her hair from her face and looked back to her feet.  
They were tangled up in her messy golden rope of hair. She put a hand on her head, and realized that her braid wasn’t in, her hair was lose and scattered all throughout the room. She furrowed her brows. How was this supposed to help with power simulation?   
She stood up again and tried to wander to the wall, but again she was stopped by her hair tangling her feet. She looked back to it annoyed, and tried to kick it away, but it was stuck in place, and wrapped tightly around her ankles, and spare strands weaved between her toes.  
She kicked and pulled at her hair, trying to free herself, but the more she seemed to restrain, the further it wrapped around her. By the time she was entangled up to her waist, she stopped in hopes that it would too, but the hair latched onto her arms and pulled them tightly to her sides. The hair weaved around her torso and she managed to pull one arm free.  
Whatever it was, it didn’t seem like ‘her’ hair anymore, but instead some alien enemy. The golden locks was relentless. She couldn’t even see the rest of her body by the time it reached her shoulders. He heart was pounding and she was clawing at the hair. “Help” Rapunzel cried “Wake me up!” but nothing happened. How was she supposed to use her power to escape the dream? What purpose did this have?  
The strands of her hair reached her throat and pulled tightly. With her free hand she clawed at her neck. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t even mutter the word help. In a last effort of desperation, she looked around the room. Maybe, just maybe, there would be something, anything she could use to free herself from her own hair.  
Right as the desperate thought entered her mind, she saw a pair of black scissors waiting for her, just in the reach of her free hand. She stretched her arm as far as it would allow and clasped her hand around the scissors.  
Instantly she started to cut. First at her throat, then at her torso, freeing her other arm, and then to her legs. With one hand she cut and with the other pulled the hair away from her body until she was free.  
Once her cut hair released her, she dropped the scissors and pulled away, running to the other corner of the room. From the corner she watched her hair die, and turn a dark brown that was the same color as the wood. Once all traces of blond were gone, the hair began to sink into the wooded floor, molding and disappearing within it.  
Rapunzel panted heavily s the last traces of her hair fell into the floor. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She tried to will herself to calm but no matter what she tried she couldn’t. What did any of this have to do with bettering herself with the use of her power? What did any of this mean?  
After another minute of nothing happening, she turned to face the wall and stated beating on it senselessly, tears welling in her eyes “Let me out!” she pleaded “Please! I need to wake up!”  
She kept pounding on the wall, losing her strength as she did. She then fell to her knees, now hopelessly knocking on the hard wood “Please…” she whimpered.  
She looked down to her lap and slowed her breaths. Nothing. There was nothing for a while, but it felt like forever to Rapunzel. There was constant nothing in the room, just the sound of her breath, until she heard something else.  
“Help… me” Rapunzel raised her head slightly. Was she imagining that? “Help…me” It was louder this time, but now she was sure she wasn’t just hearing it. Rapunzel raised her head fully and turned away from the wall, looking towards the center of the room. There were three figure laying side by side. Rapunzel couldn’t decipher any features, but without hesitation rushed towards them as all three continued to weakly say “Help… me”  
“It’s alright” Rapunzel said, sighing with relief as she knelt beside the figure on the far left of the three.  
“Help… me” it said, just above a whisper.  
“I will” Rapunzel affirmed. She reached for the first person’s hand. As soon as she touched it she yelped and pulled away. The hand was as cold as dry ice. It was so cold it burned. She looked then at the persons face to see what she was dealing with. She gasped and her blood ran cold.   
It was Jack.  
“Jack?” she said his name, her heart throbbing once again.  
“Help… me…” he said again. His eyes were gazing at nothing, staring off into nowhere, and they were a sickly white. His iris and pupil were nearly the same color as the cornea, and glazed over with a white polish. He was ghostly pale, at the least the same shade of white as snow. His hair was matted, and not in its usual care-free state, and over all his skin was a thin layer of frost that stiffened his body tightly, as if her were an icicle.  
She looked at her friend with horror. “Help… me…” he tried to say again, but was cut short when the rise and fall of his chest ceased. Rapunzel swallowed dryly and looked up to the person in the middle of the three. Rapunzel recognized her immediately.  
Merida whisper “Help… meh’,”  
Her skin was red and blistered, with some areas sizzled black. Her once wild red curls were patchy and charred, falling to ash around her head. Hear eyes were an empty black, like they were burned from her head, and she stared of into nowhere. Her entire body was burnt to a crisp.  
Rapunzel didn’t want to, but she looked to the last figure, laying on the far right, staring at the same nothing as the others. Hiccups small body was mangled. His cloths torn to shreds and deep scratch marks across his skin. Large chunks of his body were missing, like an animal had bitten them from him. The open wounds left him lying a puddle of his own blood and he was left gasping for air like a fish, until his breath ceased to be.  
Rapunzel stood up and stepped slowly backwards until she ran into the wall. She tried as hard as she could to look away, but something forced her to keep looking. Her friends… she reached up to touch her hair but there was only the short ragged strands that remained from her cutting it earlier. It was just as brown as the hair she had cut off. It couldn’t save her friends.  
“Help us” they said. All three of them. They said it louder and louder each time “Help us”  
“I can’t!” Rapunzel screamed. Tears were welling up in her eyes once again. It was her fault. It was all her fault. If she hadn’t cut her hair she could’ve saved them. Instead she saved herself. And now, it was like her friends had destroyed themselves. Like their own power turned against them.   
She turned to the wall again and started pounding, yelling “let me out! Please! Please!”  
She said this over and over again against the constant voice of her friends, saying “Hep us. Help us” louder and louder each time. “Help us”  
“Wake me up! Please!” On top of her own, and her friend’s voices, she heard somebody calling her name in the back ground “Rapunzel! Rapunzel!”  
Rapunzel drove her first towards the wall, but instead of her hand bouncing off to repeat the action, it sunk into the wood, much like her hair had. She was stuck.  
The walls started turning black instead of the dark brown, and the unallocated light source grew dimmer and dimmer.  
“Help us. Help us”  
“Rapunzel, Rapunzel”  
“Let me out! Please!”  
Above the loud endless swirl of voices, a clear and malicious laugh interrupted, sending a shiver down her spine. It was the laugh of a man, but she didn’t recognize it. The only light left diminished, and she found herself stuck, and alone in the dark, with a swirl of voices screaming in her head.  
\---  
“Rapunzel! Rapunzel, wake up!” Anna shook her friend senselessly, doing her best to not hurt her with her own strength. At first, Rapunzel’s eye’s flickered. Anna pulled her hands from the blond’s shoulders and asked again “Rapunzel?”  
Suddenly Rapunzel bolted upright, yelling for a good five seconds before looking around, terrified. Anna watched as a bead of sweat rolled down Rapunzel’s forehead.  
“Rapunzel? What happened?” she lifted her arms to try to steady her, but Rapunzel pushed her away.   
“What happened?” Anna tried again “We all woke up around the same time, but you were the only one still out. I tried to wake you up but, you were kicking and crying out in your sleep. I even had to hold your arms back to keep you from trying to claw at yourself,”  
Rapunzel panted and looked down to her hands. Her nails were still clean, but the pen she held was crushed in her hand, the ink spilling out all over her hand and the fabric of the chair she sat in. She dropped the pen and whipped her and off, looking mortified at Anna.  
“I have to go” Rapunzel whispered, then bolted upwards and ran out the door way, not caring or noticing that her braid had come undone or that a random voice from the class asked from behind her “What happened to Mr. Sanderson?”  
\---  
Rapunzel raced down the deserted halls, not even stopping to pick up her lose hair. “Hiccup!” she called “Hiccup!” she hadn’t a clue what class Jack was in but she knew that Hiccup had science this period. Hopefully she would find him there.  
She turned the corner, nearly tipping over in her haste, but she steadied herself and continued on, passing a familiar face in the hall.  
“Rapunzel?” at first it was curious, but then the voice called louder “Rapunzel! Stop!” but she didn’t. She couldn’t. That dream… something about it seemed too real… she had to make sure her friends were alright. Rapunzel took another large bound, but mid-air she saw a waiver of light beneath her feet. As soon as her foot touched the ground, her knees buckled and she fell, sliding across the floor as she went.  
She looked back at the floor and her thoughts were confirmed. A thin layer of ice was in the area where her feet had landed, causing her to slip and fall. Instantly, the ice dispersed, not even leaving a drop of water behind, and the one who caused it came running up to Rapunzel.  
“Rapunzel!” Elsa came running from the other end of the hall. When she reached Rapunzel she fell to her knees and grabbed onto her shoulders, “Rapunzel, I’m sorry, it’s just- your hair! And you were running down the hall- I’m supposed to stop people who don’t have a pass but, seeing you now- What happened? Are you O.K?” Rapunzel looked up into Elsa’s worried eyes.  
“Elsa, I have to go,” Rapunzel stood up and eyed the hall that the science room was down.  
“Wait, what?” Elsa questioned. She didn’t seem annoyed, just worried.  
“I promise, I’ll explain later, but I have to go” Rapunzel picked up her jog. She decided that Elsa accepted the answer, because she didn’t call out her name after that. Rapunzel sighed. She would have a lot of explaining to do later, but that wasn’t even what bothered her. What bothered her was she didn’t fully understand it herself.  
In no time Rapunzel reached the science room and flew through the door. It was just her luck that the teacher forgot to lock it for the period. The students looked up at her surprised. She didn’t doubt that she looked a little more than odd, but at the same time didn’t care.  
Her eyes filed through the class, trying to pick Hiccup out of the crowd. When she didn’t find him anywhere, she turned to a boy sitting in the front. She recognized him as Hiccup’s lab partner. What was his name…? Guy?   
“Do you know where Hiccup is” She asked hurriedly.  
Guy flashed a confused look and slowly shook his head “He’s not here right now, bu-”  
Rapunzel didn’t wait to hear the ‘but’. Once again she ran out the door. Setting a destination in her head. She didn’t have clue where either Jack or Hiccup was, but she could be sure that Merida was in her dorm, or at the least not M.I.A.  
Rapunzel pushed open the doors into the court yard. She did have to pause for a moment to wrap her hair up in her arms so it wouldn’t get caught in the door. Once she had it under control, she took off again, sprinting to that rinky-dink shed that stood next to Merida’s dorm.  
I’m coming, Rapunzel thought, just please be there. On her way over, Rapunzel weaved her way past a handful of tree’s and jumped over a pile of leaves to reach the run down dorm. She stomped her way up the steps, her racing heart prevented her from falling short of breath. She threw her hair and practically clawed for the door.  
“Merida!” she called “Merida answer me!”  
She ran through the boot room, not bothering to close the door. She was about to sprint up the stair case to check Merida’s bed room then she heard a ragged breath say “Rapunzel?”  
Rapunzel turned towards the living room and ran inside. Her heart flopped in her chests with relief, when she laid eyes on Merida, peeking out from a mountain of blankets on the couch. Her hair was mangled and there were dark circles around her eyes, but Rapunzel wouldn’t have her any other way.  
Rapunzel ran to her friend and wrapped her into a tight embrace. She was warm, in fact, Merida’s skin was burning hot, but Rapunzel could care less.  
“Rapunzel…” Merida said through a ragged breath that was softened by a plugged nose, making it hard enough to understand on top of her accent “Wut’s goin’ on? An’ wut ‘appened ta’ yer’ hair?”  
Rapunzel didn’t answer, just squeezed her friend tightly, over joyed that she was alright, beyond relief knowing what had just happened was just a dream.   
But a little voice in the back of her head told her over and over again that it wasn’t just a dream, she tried to push it away, but couldn’t. That little voice was telling the truth. It wasn’t just a dream. It was a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.K. Another super intense chapter. I literally wasn’t even planning on any of this happening. Originally this chapter was mainly supposed to be from Hiccup’s POV, but then I couldn’t come up with a good transition for that, so I stuck with Rapunzel, and was practically creating the idea of the ‘power simulation’ class in my head as I was writing the chapter. I decided too, that I should try to expand on the actual schooling of Sky High so I came up with this great idea involving Sandy. I already had a list of Teachers in my outline and I realized that my current plot doesn’t really involve a lot of the characters that I wanted to put in to the fic originally, so in me trying to smush in extra characters, became the birth of this heavily conflicted chapter, thickening the plot and providing me with more gap filler.   
> Also, Rapunzel POV so, whoop whoop. This chapter was also a big risk for me when characterizing Rapunzel. I think this is the way she would react in the situation, because since she is so used to being independent, her friends would mean that much more to her, and her greatest fear would be to lose them, especially if she might’ve had the power to save them. Even her big ‘freak out’ in the end is just another way to display the loyalty she has for her friends, and how they are her top priority over herself, and that is why she felt almost ashamed that she saved herself before her friends in the nightmare.   
> I don’t know. In Tangled she doesn’t really have this kind of personality factor, but in the movie she wasn’t really given a situation like this, and the movie really only gives us a glimpse of her personality, so I expanded on it, and am convinced, if not certain that this is a reasonable reaction for her. If you disagree, please tell me why, or at least give me a good reason. It might just persuade me on how to better write her in future chapters. Thanks again, and sorry for the graphic parts of the chapter, I didn’t want it to be too uncomfortably graphic, and sorry for the super long A/N.


	11. Picking up the pieces

“Merida,” Rapunzel crossed her arms and stared her friend down. Meanwhile Merida averted all eye contact.  
“There’s something you’re not telling me” Rapunzel pressed  
Merida pursed her lips and scoffed “I don’t kno’ wut’ yer-”  
“Merida!” Rapunzel nearly yelled. Merida was taken aback by the force in her voice. She knew Rapunzel meant business by her just bursting through the door nearly an hour ago, but her being stern? She was taking it to a whole new degree.  
Merida bit the insides of her cheeks. After a few moments of Rapunzel’s eyes boring into her, she said with a sigh “Last night-”  
She didn’t get the chance to finish, because suddenly the front door opened wide. Whoever was at the door kicked of their shoes and started walking forward into the living room. Jack peaked from behind the wall. His eyes opened wide as soon as he saw Rapunzel. He made a small distressed noise and instantly turned around, heading back to where he came.  
“Stop right there” Rapunzel demanded. Jack froze in mid-step and slowly turned around.   
“Rapunzel! Hey! I was actually just heading out, but if you need anything, I’ll just…” Jack was cut off by the front door creaking loudly. Rapunzel’s furrowed brow steepened “Hiccup, you too”  
Merida clearly heard the front door shut. Not a second later Hiccup peered from around the wall, Jack standing stiffly at his side.   
“Oh, Rapunzel… what’s up?”  
“Sit down” she demanded.  
The boys lowered their heads and quickly made their way to the couch, slumping down besides Merida, and Jack being in the middle of the three. There was a long pause of silence before Rapunzel said “so, is anybody going to tell me what happened last night?”  
Jack looked up at her and nodded “Rapunzel… what happened was…” he seemed to choke on his words before he turned towards Hiccup and said quickly “Hiccup, care to explain?”  
Hiccup’s jaw dropped and he turned to face Jack “Hey! I wasn’t even their last night! Why don’t you ask Merida?”  
“Me!” Merida retorted “It wuz’ yer’ little plan ta’ start out with! Then ya’ didnae bother showin’ up! Jack ended up comin’ along!”  
“Wait. Jack came?” Hiccup hissed “I told you not to tell anybody!”  
“Did not!” Merida yelled.  
Jack turned to Hiccup “What’s up with that?! I overheard you and Merida planning this without me, cause what? I can’t be trusted?”  
Hiccup looked like he was at a loss for words, but then muttered “So you thought it would be better to spy on us?!”  
“There wasn’ much fer’ ‘im ta’ spy on, what with meh’ goin’ by ma’self and all!” Merida persisted.  
“Hey! If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t even be here right now princess!” Jack narrowed his eyes at Merida.  
Merida could feel the heat in her body rise “Well don’t do meh’ ana’ favors next time!”  
“I’ll be sure not to!” Jack shouted.  
“ENOUGH!”   
Jack, Merida and Hiccup jumped at the sudden shout. They turned their heads to see Rapunzel, her fists clenched tightly at her sides “Do you even hear yourselves right now!? I can’t believe you’re fighting, when I’m the one who should be mad right now! You guys planned some secret mission without me because you what? Didn’t think I could handle it? I’m not some fragile little thing that needs protecting, I thought that out of anybody my friends would understand that.”  
Her green eyes bore into the other three. They remained silent for a long while, amazed and terrified at what affect she could have on them when she was angry.  
Rapunzel sucked in another large breath “And to think, I had this nightmare that the three of you tore yourselves apart. I cut classes to make sure you guys were alright!”  
Merida gripped her blankets tighter, gazing off into nowhere. Jack looked down to his lap and Hiccup fiddled with his thumbs. Rapunzel was right. All three of them should know better.  
“Now, would somebody please explain to me what happened last night? And no more fighting,”  
Another moment passed filled with the void of silence, and Jack took the opportunity to speak “It started back on Thursday. After school I went to check on you but decided not to since I thought you could use some space.”  
Jack sighed and leaned back into the couch, shoving his hands in the pocket of his hoodie “I came back and i overheard Hiccup and Merida taking about sneaking out that night, who for some reason” Jack exaggeratingly glanced at Hiccup, who in turn stiffened “didn’t want me coming along,”  
Merida picked up from where he left off “I climbed out tha’ window that night. I didn’ hear Jack followin’ meh’, but ah’ guess ah’ wuz too distracted by wut’ Hiccup ‘ad planned”  
“I did have a plan,” Hiccup cut in “But I couldn’t come”  
“An’ why not?” Merida pressed.  
“It was weird… I don’t know what it was but, the windows and doors were lined in this black stuff… it was as solid as rock and I was trapped inside. The next morning when I went to check it, there was no sign of it,”  
“That’s not the only weird thing that happened,” Jack said “When Merida came to your window, she had to duck behind the bushes and I had to hide behind a tree. At first I just thought it was some security gaud, but he was dressed in all black and was sneaking around”  
“Who was it?” Hiccup asked, his mind already beginning to turn.  
“Mr. Pitchiner” Merida said, beating Jack to the punch.  
“What?” Rapunzel crossed her arms, hugging herself “That doesn’t make any sense,”  
“Ah’ thought so too,” Merida said “I ended up fallowin’ ‘im. He went ta’ tha’ office ta’ get student files. Dipper an’ Eugene’s”  
Rapunzel gasped and Hiccup furrowed his brow “But how did he get in there? He’s not even a part of the office staff so he wouldn’t have access to it”  
“Eh’ thought a’ that too!” Merida exclaimed “but he ‘ad this huge key chain tha’ let ‘im in. Who knows wut’ tha’ other keys unlock,”  
This left them unsteady for a moment, but Hiccup needed more answers “What happened after that?”  
Merida shifted in her seat uncomfortably before saying “Well, I- I knew ah’ had ta’ get outta’ there, but these thugs came up frum’ be’ind and started ta’ drag me off,”  
Rapunzel clasped a hand over her mouth and said through her fingers “Merida! Are you O.K?”  
Merida held up a hand to reassure her friend “Ye’ Punzie, a’m fine. Ah’ managed ta’ get away an’ run, but they caught up ta’ meh’. Actually, if’t weren’t fer’ Jack…”  
Merida trailed off and Hiccup looked at her expectantly “Merida, what happened?”  
Jack answered for her “The thugs cornered her at the edge of the school and pushed her off,”  
Hiccup’s jaw dropped slightly and Rapunzel still had her hand clasped over her mouth. Jack smiled and looked up at them “Almost makes you glad that I fallowed her after all, huh?”  
“Jack, this isn’t funny,” Rapunzel said seriously “Whoever these guys were, they tried to kill Merida,”  
“What makes it worse is that they attend the school,” Hiccup said frankly.  
Everybody turned to him. “What makes you say that?” Rapunzel asked.  
“Alright, um, think about it. The school is constantly monitored, and anybody who enters or leaves the school is accounted for-”  
“That’s not true” Jack cut in “both me and Merida fell off the school, wouldn’t an alarm have sounded?”  
Merida gasped and her eyes lit up “No, it wouldn’ a’. There wuz’ a storm that night, tha’ clouds might’a concealed us,”  
“So that was the opportune moment for those thugs!” Hiccup proclaimed “That night, they had the perfect opportunity to sneak around the school if the storm cause the security systems to shut down!”  
“Alright…” Rapunzel started “but that still doesn’t explain why the thugs would be students,”  
“Yes…” Hiccup said. You could see pieces of the puzzle unfolding in his expression as he said it “Actually it does!”  
“Hiccup, what’s your point?” Jack asked skeptically.  
“Anybody who leaves or enters the school is accounted for, so it would be virtually impossible for anybody to sneak on, even if you could, there aren’t many hiding places-”  
Merida interrupted “Hiccup, before, ya’ said that ya’ thought ya’ knew where tha’ students were bein’ held,”  
Hiccup nodded “I’m getting to that. Now we can assume the thugs aren’t anybody from the outside world, so that leaves teachers or students,”  
Merida’s jaw dropped and she shook her head slightly “No, no. Hiccup, they ‘ad ta’ be students. I could tell that they were young, an’ male by tha’ sound an’ looks of ‘em,”  
Hiccup nodded again “O.K, so they had to be students. That storm, that happened that night? It was unexpected. Weathermen didn’t even predict it happening, so anybody from the outside wouldn’t have known to take the opportunity of the school systems being down, they just wouldn’t make it in time. But say they were students, the storm would be a convenience to get work done on short notice,”  
“Hiccup,” Jack said “How could students be behind these kidnappings?”  
“They weren’t,” Hiccup said “Mr. Pitchiner was,”  
“Hiccup, you can’t be sure,” Rapunzel said.  
“Rapunzel it makes sense!” Hiccup defended “Who better than a teacher to recruit students? Merida found out that he has keys for all over the school and he was sneaking into the school while the systems were down to look at the missing students files! It’s the only thing that makes sense!”  
“But Hiccup,” Rapunzel still needed this drawn out further “Where would he keep the students?”  
Hiccup looked unsure of himself. He rubbed the back of his head “I- I have a theory…”  
“Ya’ mean we’re leanin’ on yer’ guesses?” Merida exclaimed.  
“Right now it’s the best thing I have” Hiccup snapped. He let out a deep breath then continued “Pitchiner couldn’t keep them above ground or else they would be found too quickly, but if he were to keep them below it…”  
“I thought that there wasn’t anything beneath the school,” Jack said “Just a whole bunch of wires and technical stuff,”  
“That’s what I thought too,” Hiccup explained, “but then I started thinking about it, and thought that they’d have to have somebody go down there for maintenance and other access once and awhile,”  
An uneasy feeling hung in the room. It was so much to take in at once, that the four of them had to sit in silence for a while to ponder it.   
A thought erupted in Jacks mind and he broke the quiet “There’s still one more thing,”  
“What is it Jack?” Rapunzel asked.  
“Before the thug threw Merida off the school,” Jack let the words pour slowly from his mouth “He said something to her,” Jack turned to Merida “he whispered something in your ear,”  
All eyes were on her now. She knew she had to tell them but a part of her wanted to forget about it entirely. She sighed and said hesitantly “He said to me right before he threw me off that… that me, being thrown off the school… it was only the beginning,”  
Seconds after the words left her lips, the announcement bell rung unexpectedly. Three notes that were a pitch higher than the last repeated itself several times to gain attention. The speakers scattered across school grounds were loud and could be heard from anywhere on the school, but it also let the voice muffled and raspy, and generally hard to understand. Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel listened intently to what the voice had to say.  
When it started to speak, it was instantly familiarized as Ms. Tooth. Rapunzel could tell by the tone in her voice that something wasn’t right, but allowed her thoughts to be interrupted to listen to what was being said on the intercom.  
“Good after noon,” she said through a strained voice “All students are advised to head to their dorms immediately. If you are already in the school, or in a dorm that is not your own, we encourage you staying put instead of heading back to your dorm. That is all, thank you.”  
Static sounded in the intercom a few moments after, then died down as it was shut off. This… This was not good, but what was it about?  
Rapunzel’s jaw dropped after the message was received. “Guys,” she said “I think I know why we have to stay indoors,”  
The others exchanged glances and Hiccup was the first to ask “What is it Rapunzel?”  
“Mr. Sanderson,” she said frankly “he’s missing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puzzle is falling into place. Hope you liked that chapter and that it answered some questions for you, and if you have any further questions, just let me know and I’ll be happy to answer, unless of course if it will be answered in future chapters(seriously though, any questions could even fill some plot wholes I might have).   
> I personally liked the chapter because I guess it was insightful on the plot, and was easier on me to pool in information, and that even though this is a rotbtd fic, I rarely have all four of them together in a chapter. Working on changing that. Also, this might seem rushed. I really prolonged it then finished last minute. I’ve just got a lot of stuff going on right now and I hardly have time to write, adding that in between gaps of zero inspiration and laziness. Thanks again!


	12. Friends, Family, and Fear

Hiccup knew that they could almost be certain that Mr. Sanderson had gone missing. Sometime after the announcement, Gobber had come up to Jack and Merida’s dorm to check on the four of them and take mandatory attendance. Hiccup wondered at the time if Gobber could have provided some answers to his questions, but decided against it. He didn’t think that Gobber would be the source for any answers, and if Gobber suspected that any of them knew something about the kidnappings, he probably wouldn’t hesitate to demand that they had to give as much information as they could, when really, all they were going off of was a hunch with technically zero evidence.  
It was already 7:30, and by the looks of it, he and Rapunzel were more than likely going to spend the night. He wasn’t complaining though. This incident allowed all of them to discuss a course of action, and ultimately, come up with some sort of plan in confidentiality.  
Now Hiccup was heading up to Jack’s room to grab a pillow for sleeping out in the living room. Yes, there were other empty rooms in dorm, but that’s all they were. Empty. The only thing that was in them was probably a bed frame and a mattress with no sheets, so it looked like he and Rapunzel would be camping out in the living room. It didn’t bother him though, Merida and Jack had agreed to sleep in the living room with them, and it was the beginning of the weekend, so it wasn’t like they really needed the sleep.  
Hiccup climbed the stairs to the small hallway at the top and turned in the direction of Jacks room. When he stepped through the threshold of the room, he saw Jack laying lazily on his bed with his legs crossed and hood up, flipping through an elementary coloring book.  
“Learning to read I see. Remember to take it slow,”  
Jack immediately took the pillow he was using for support and threw it at Hiccup’s head without looking his way. The pillow sailed across the room and hit Hiccup in the face. It bounced off his head but he caught it before it could hit the ground.  
“Did you really have to do that?” Hiccup complained.  
Jack repositioned himself comfortably on the remaining pillow and said “The book’s from Emma. I had to defend her honor,”  
\---  
“Rapunzel, my sapling, how are you dear?”  
“Oh, fine Mother. I miss you,”  
“Yes, yes. What I want to know is what is going on up there?”  
“You mean in the school?”  
“Of course I do!”  
“Well, um, I made some new friends, and my classes-”  
“Rapunzel, please, spare me the details. I want to know about these kidnappings,”  
“Oh, O.K. Well, there’s been this boy named Dipper, another-” Rapunzel sighed “another named Eugene, and a teacher-”  
“A teacher! I thought it was just the two boys?”  
“Well it is, but I think that-”  
“No ‘but’s’ Rapunzel. Dear god, if the teachers can’t even defend themselves, then how are they going to keep an eye on the students? Who will be held accountable!?”  
“No, I only ‘think’ that a teacher has been kidnapped, you see, we’re on lockdown right now and-”  
“Lockdown!? Rapunzel what is this about? Never mind. I think you need to be pulled from that school immediately.”  
“Mother, there’s a school dance coming up and I, really, have to be there. Please can I stay just until-?”  
“No. I am going to get you out of that school as fast as I can, in fact, I’ll call them right now. I love you very much darling, but I’m only trying to do what’s best for you,”  
Rapunzel hung her head and bit her tongue “I love you more”  
“I love you most,”  
The line disconnected but Rapunzel didn’t bother hanging up, she just lowered the phone to her lap and sighed deeply.  
\---  
“We have ta’ confront Pitchiner ‘bout this,” Merida said from beneath her blankets.  
“I don’t actually think that’s such a great idea…” Rapunzel trailed of and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.  
“I’m with Rapunzel on this one. We can’t just go around making claims when, we don’t really know what’s going on ourselves,”  
“How can you say that?” Jack questioned “We know exactly what’s going on, all the dots connect, and Merida was thrown off the school for seeing Mr. Pitchiner last night!”  
“We don’t actually know if that’s the reason Jack,” Rapunzel said “Yes, we know that Mr. Pitchiner was looking at the missing students files last night, but we don’t know if he has tie with the thugs that attacked Merida, we’ve only been making guesses,”  
“I don’t kno’ how ya’ c’n say that Rapunzel? He needs ta’ be stopped,” Merida persisted.  
“But we don’t know for sure if he’s the one to be stopped,” Hiccup said “he’s only a suspect,”  
Merida turned away from them all to stare at a wall and mutter something that may have been Gaelic underneath her breath. Jack glanced at her for a moment and immediately smiled, shaking his head slightly.  
“Come on Mer,” Rapunzel stood up and walked over to her friend, trying to make eye contact “It’ll only be until we have some more evidence,” she coaxed.  
Merida took a moment, then huffed deeply “Fine. But as soon as we ‘ave sum’ proof we need ta’ confront ‘em,”  
Rapunzel smiled then looked over to Jack who sat beside Merida on the couch “And what do you think?”  
Jack sighed “I guess I’m all for it if princess thinks so,”  
“Don’t ya’ dare call meh’ princess!”  
“I was talking about Hiccup”  
\---  
“Jack!”  
“Emma! How’s it going raindrop?”  
“Seriously? That nick name again?”  
“Hey, it was you who decided it would be hilarious to torment me with your powers. Have you been practicing?”  
“Of course. So far I can pick up a liter without it dripping, and can turn it into any shape I want!”  
Jack’s heart throbbed a little. Last time he’d seen her, she could only pick up half of that.  
“Now we can make those ice sculptures! That’s great!” He said to cheer her on.  
“I know! I’ve been practicing like crazy,”  
Suddenly Jack could hear his mom’s voice in the back ground, saying that Emma could talk to her brother later.  
“Jack?” she asked.  
“Present” he confirmed.  
“Listen… I’ve got to talk to you about something,”  
“Oh no”  
“I’m serious!” then she said in a quieter voice “It’s about your school,”  
“Why? What’s going on?”  
“Jack, these kidnappings are happening back to back… I just don’t think it’s safe for you anymore,”  
“What?”  
“I hate it as much as you do! Sorry if I seem ‘over protective’ about my sons ‘life’ being in danger”  
“First of all, it’ll only be my whereabouts in danger, and secondly…”  
“What?”  
“I haven’t gotten that far yet!”  
“Listen Jack, I know you don’t like it, but it is what it is”  
“Fine… can you just wait until after the school dance though? It’s only one week away,”  
“Ugh, O.K. But after that you are out of there,”  
“Thank you. Tell Emma I said goodbye, and that you’re an overly protective muggle”  
“Oh my god, Jack. Just because I don’t have powers doesn’t mean you get to call me a muggle, you dork,”  
“Goodbye muggle,”  
“I can’t believe you’re my son,”  
\---  
“Jack” Merida called from the living room “where’s ma’ soup?”  
“Hey! I offered to make it for you so stop complaining!” Jack turned back to the pot of tomato soup on the stove and looked at it nervously. He thought of he stirred it faster that maybe, it would cook properly. Yeah, that sounds right. But what’s that smell…?  
“Isn’t it done yet?” Merida persisted “it;’s been twenty five minutes!”  
“What? Have you set a timer? It’ll be done when it’s done!” Jack shouted back to her.  
Suddenly, the smoke alarm sounded, the loud sirens ringing through the house.  
“Jack!?”  
“It’s not my fault!”  
Suddenly Rapunzel came to the rescue, grabbing a plate and waving in back and forth in the air until finally the sound of the smoke alarm died. Then she walk over to the stove top where Jack stood and took the pot off the burner.  
“Hey, Jack? Maybe it’d be best if I tried to make the soup,”  
Jack nodded disgruntledly then turned back to the living room while Rapunzel set of into making a new pot of soup. Jack slumped over to the couch and sunk himself down into the cushions, trying to avoid Hiccup and Merida’s smug faces.  
Soon the silence was too much and Hiccup said through a smile, “Didn’t know you were such a culinary master Jack,”  
“Shut up Hiccup”  
\---  
“Hiccup,”  
“Dad,”  
“How are ya’ ma boy?”  
“Fine,”  
The receiver went silent. After a moment Hiccup asked “Dad?”  
“Yes, yes, still here,”  
“What was it you wanted to talk about?”  
“You see, these kidnappings… I don’t think your safe,”  
“Oh… well, can I at least stay at the school until after the dance next week?”  
“Only if you think you can handle it,”  
“Thanks”  
The end of the receiver went quiet once again.  
“Whelp, good bye,”  
“Bye Dad”  
\---  
“O.K guys,” Hiccup said, while pulling out a poster “I think I have a solid enough plan to get us into the underground of the school,”  
“An’ wut might that be Hiccup?” Merida skeptically.  
Rapunzel had already pushed aside the coffee table and now was assembling a make shift bed on the carpet for her and the others. She had just thrown down a pillow into a good enough place, but looked up to see what Hiccup had to say, since he’d been the intelligence behind their little operation(or whatever it was they were doing) so far.  
“I have a theory,” Hiccup started “that the hatch would be in a place where the students have virtually no access to. A place where the teachers regularly visit so it doesn’t have to be constantly guarded, and a place that Mr. Pitchiner has access,” he pointed to a rough sketch on the poster of an open room.  
Hiccup let his words dangle in the air for the others to think about. Rapunzel furrowed her brow and thought of the subject. Not an instant later a light bulb switched on in her head “you mean the office?”  
Hiccup pointed to her and smiled “Exactly”  
“How do ya’ think you’ll get us inta’ tha’ office?” Merida asked.  
“Well, uh, we’d have to do it soon, and when there was nobody to be concerned about watching over the office, and it would preferably have to be dark out so we’d have a chance to sneak by the camera’s,”  
There was long pause until Hiccup flipped the poster over, revealing another rough sketch. This time though, it was of the gym, covered in plentiful decorations.  
“The dance,” Jack said from his spot on the couch.  
Hiccup smiled and nodded “Guys, I think that it’s the only chance we’ll get to try and find that hatch,”  
“Let’s do it,” Rapunzel said suddenly. Merida turned back to her, surprised at her eagerness, but felt a pain of guilt when she imagined how Rapunzel must have felt being left out of the last mission.  
Merida turned around and nodded “You c’n count meh’ in,”  
That only left Jack, who crossed his legs and rested his head in his hands, starring Hiccup down.  
“Question?” He asked suddenly, breaking the fallowing silence.  
Hiccup sighed, “Yes Jack?”  
“Where did you get the time to make a poster?”  
\---  
“Boys! Give tha’ phone ta’ mum!”  
Merida heard her brother’s snigger and her dad’s dog’s bark wildly in the background.  
“Boys!” She heard her father yell.  
It went on like this for a while, but eventually (and Merida could only imagine how) her Mom got a hold of the phone.  
“Merida dear, how ar’ you?’  
“I’m fine mum,”  
They both spoke of mundane things like what it was like at school, and how things were going back at home. Soon though, Merida’s mother had a change in tone.  
“Merida- I… I need ta’ discuss somethin’ with you,”  
“Mum?”  
“It’s about your school actually… a’ need ta’ pull you,”  
“Wut!?”  
“Merida, please don’t make this ana’ harder than it is,”  
“Please Mum! I’ve got too much goin’ on ta’ be pulled right now,”  
“Merida, I don’t know what else I can do…”  
“Mum, just- let meh’ stay until tha’ school dance,”  
“Tha’ dance? Why? Have you a date?”  
“Nae, that’s not-”  
“Oh, ma’ wee girl’s grown all up an’ not,”  
“No, I don’t-”  
“Fergus! You’ll never believe wut yer’ daughter just told meh’!”  
The line cut out from that point on. Merida wasn’t sure if it was her or her mother who hung up first, but she didn’t care. At least she was going to stay until the dance.  
A thought then occurred to her. What was she going to tell her mom when she wanted her to produce a boyfriend? Her stomach went queasy and she fell back onto the couch, covering her face with her hands.  
\---  
Crek-Crek! Crek-crek-drun! Crek-Crek! Crek-crek-drun!  
Jack stirred from his sleep at the sound on some strange noise. He’s always been a bit of a light sleeper and this noise served as no exception. He waited a moment for it to stop, but gave up after a minute, because he thought it’d be faster to get up and try to find out what was making it, rather than just sit around, but mostly because he was way too impatient for I to stop on its own.  
He sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes. He looked around groggily for anything out of the ordinary. He saw the pale moon light shining through the curtains and onto the floor where Rapunzel had set up the make-shift bed. Her, Hiccup and Merida were fast asleep in it laying side by side. They all looked very peaceful actually, unless of course you subtracted Hiccup’s loud snoring from it.  
Jack got up from the couch and cautiously stepped around them, almost tripping over Rapunzel’s braid in the process. He sighed in small relief once that was done, then looked around to locate the source of the sound.  
He knew that it had to be near the kitchen or the front door, but… he wasn’t so sure it was. He knew after a brief look, the sound wasn’t coming from the kitchen but, it seemed a lot more distant than just the front door. Almost like it was… outside?  
Jack licked his lips when he reached the door. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go outside, majorly because they were in a major lockdown at the moment, but he still reached for the door knob, but stopped himself. Was that noise really worth it? It wasn’t even that loud! But there it was. Constantly crek-creking.  
Jack pursed his lips and reached for the handle further, but was suddenly stopped by a raspy voice, “Jack?”  
He whipped his head around to see Merida rub her eyes and yawn “Wut are ya doin’?”  
“I was just…” Jack let his hand that was reaching for the door clench into a fist and fall to his side “It was nothing, I just couldn’t sleep,”  
Merida didn’t seem to buy that but nodded and crossed her arms. There was a silence between the two before Merida let in a sharp breath of air and asked quietly “So… when ya’ told Hiccup and Punz ‘bout you savin’ meh’…”  
“What about it?”  
“ Ya’ failed ta’ mention tha’ little talk we had,”  
“Yeah, it’s…” Jack trailed off and ran his finger through his hair “I thought that I might spare them the details,”  
Merida stared at him then turned away to the wall with her head down and sighed.  
Jack pursed his lips momentarily then continued from where he left off “Mer, I didn’t tell them because I didn’t think they needed to know, and I think that maybe a troubled past between their friends isn’t exactly what they need to hear right now,”  
Merida nodded, still not meeting his gaze, “No, I agree,” She looked back into the living room at where Hiccup and Rapunzel were laying “we shouldn’ tell thum’. ‘Least not yet,”  
Jack smiled, completely forgetting about the strange sound. The only thing he could hear now were Merida’s quiet breaths and Hiccup’s loud snores.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a bit more of a silly ‘them bonding’ chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you liked it, because as much as it was a gap filler, it gave them bonding time, leading to them having a stronger reason to be good friends, and some plot basis so it wasn’t totally useless, and it provided some insight on the four’s lives a home. If any of you are confused, their separate conversations were phone calls they made to home. Thanks again for reading!


	13. Save the School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Fuck me. I’m sorry this came late again, but I am just a procrastinator, who would rather do anything else then be punctual. I promise from here on out I’ll try my best to update ON TIME, but after the update next week, I think I won’t be able to for a while.  
> I don’t have internet at my house currently, and it will be like that pretty much forever (the only reason I update now is because of my schools wifi, and if you haven’t noticed, it will soon be summer vacation). I am moving in mid-July, so there is also the problem with the move that will offset me. After that though, I’m sure I can supply a shit load of updates in early august. Sorry about that. Just remember to saver these last two chapters.

Hiccup stretched in his chair, feeling his back pop back into place. Wednesdays were the worst. It made him feel like he was stuck in the middle of something inescapable. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to pay attention to the professor’s lecture on how physics can be used as a strategic advantage against plasma blasts. Not that Hiccup would need the information, it wasn’t like he would need to know how to avoid some super charged blast from a villain any time soon, but he tried his best to pay attention. Maybe it would help take his mind off a pressing question. What was that black stuff sealing him in his dorm?  
Saturday night he made sure to check for any signs of the substance in Jack and Merida’s dorm, but didn’t find a trace of it. When he returned to his dorm on the other hand, it was an entirely different story. Sunday after noon, every student was brought back to their assigned dorms with teachers to take them there, and that night when he went to check for it again, there it was. Sealing the window as tightly as it had before.  
Monday he asked Rapunzel to wake up sometime in the night and look for it. Tuesday morning she came to him and the others to confirm it. Whatever that stuff was, it only showed up in his and Rapunzel’s dorm, but not Merida’s and Jack’s.   
But why? What even was it in the first place? Why didn’t it show up in Jack and Merida’s dorm? Hiccup leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. All the questions pressing in his mind demanded to be answered but, they’d just have to wait.  
It was true that he and his friends had made a huge break through on the case last weekend, but now they were just boringly biding their time until the dance. He thought maybe in his free time he’d come up with some name for it like… Operation save-missing-students? No. Too long.   
He groaned inwardly, then propped himself back up in his chair. He’d come up with a better name later.  
Not an instant later, the intercom let out a scratchy voice, which for the most part sounded like static, but could be made out to reassemble the voice of Principal North.  
\---  
“Listen up evra’body!” Aster said firmly to the group of huddle students, already dressed in armor, “in light a’ these kidnapping’s, the coach, principal, and myself have decided the school needs something to take their mind off the tragedy. So, we have brought the annual ‘Save the School’ competition up to this week,” The group of students remained quiet, and unaffected by his claim. Jack and Merida exchanged glances, knowing they were both as clueless about ‘Save the School’ competition as any of the others.  
Aster sighed, then continued “For you freshmen who don’t know what the competition is, it’s an annual event the school hosts where all the ‘save the citizen’ teams of one grade will go up against each other and compete, to see who the most powerful heroes are. The winning team of this event, wins reduced dorm bills and free admission to all school events for the rest of the year,”  
At hearing this, a course of energy pumped through the crowd. A lot of the students around Merida were getting revved up, and it was even rubbing off on her. She doubted that the excitement was for the prize, but mostly, just the aspect of getting to use your powers freely in general. The competition of the game also served as a large contributing factor, too.   
All of the students in the ‘save the citizen’ gym class, were only students who had powers that could be useful in combat, and although her and Jack might have been degraded to the side kick stream, not even the school could deny that her and Jacks power’s needed to be practiced at a hero level.  
“Alright,” Aster continued, looking at a slip of paper in his hands “let’s see who we have first…” he looked up and down the paper until finding a team he thought suitable “let’s get Peter and Alice against…” He skimmed the crowd until his eyes met Merida’s. She frowned and glanced to Jack who wore the same expression. Aster smirked widely and said “you two.”  
\---  
Rapunzel had just walked into her art class when the phone on her teacher’s desk blared to life. The teacher hastily stepped over and said hello into the receiver. At first she was just nodding and listening but then muttered something like “And no one thought to tell me? I have a class to te-” she stopped speaking suddenly like she had heard something to change her mind. Her face went solemn and she nodded, saying “I see,”  
Not a moment after she hung up and stood up at the front of the class. “Change of plans,” she announced “our annual ‘Save the school’ tournament for the save the citizen’ classes has been moved up to today. The reason for this is to…” she faltered, but recovered “help the students feel more relaxed,”  
Rapunzel forced a smile at her art teacher’s meager attempt. All the other students seemed to be buying it, but she knew that the event was nothing more than a distraction from the kidnappings. At least she’d get a chance to see Jack ad Merida working together.  
\---  
“How am I supposed to work with you when you never listen?!” Jack yelled at Merida, avoiding the boy, Peter, in mid-air, who also had the ability to fly.  
“Quit tellin’ meh’ wut’ ta’ do!” Merida yelled back. Jack yelling at her caught her off guard, and the giant spider she was trying to face took a swing at her with one of its jagged legs, but she ducked beneath it and rolled away from the thing before making it to her feet again, her arms lit aflame.  
“Merida! Whatever you’re seeing! It’s not real!” Jack called. Peter took advantage of Jacks brief distraction, and flew right into his chest. Peter wrapped his arms around Jacks torso and started flying directly towards the floor. Not a meter above the ground, Peter let go of Jack and rotated his own body in the air, only to kick Jack downwards the remained of the fall.  
“Admit it!” Peter crowed to Jack from the air “I’m the best flyer this schools got!” Jack cursed under his breath. Peter had winded him and he was only now, struggling to get up from the floor.  
He glanced Merida’s way and saw her shooting fire balls into thin air while dodging invisible attacks. Meanwhile Alice, the girl he recognized as the one raking the pile of leaves he had kicked, was snickering in the corner of the battle floor. Jack didn’t know what her power was exactly, but he assumed, based on Merida’s actions, that she could do something to make people see things that weren’t actually there. Like she was feeding them illusions.  
“Merida! It’s just an illusion!” he screamed at her from the other end of the gym.   
“Pick up the pace Hero’s!” coach Boomer yelled. Jack glanced at the clock and saw that he and Merida, who were chosen to be the hero’s that round, only had a minute left. At the pace they were doing this, they weren’t getting anywhere. Time for some development.  
Jack took to the air, which was already hard enough to do inside, and kept himself suspended in a swirl of wind, facing Peter.  
“You might be the better flyer in doors, but your forgetting one thing!” Jack yelled over the wind and the cheering of the gathering crowd to the boy that held his hands on his hips.  
“And what’s that?” Peter asked skeptically.  
“That it’s not the only thing I can do!” As soon as the words left his lips, Jack raised his hand and let a blast of ice shoot from the palms of his hands in Peter’s direction. The blast hit him square in the chest and pushed him back through the air to the wall. As he was soaring backwards, the ice crawled all over his chest, and as soon as he hit the wall, the ice froze in place, trapping the boy against the cement, encased in a layer of ice.  
Jack laughed at the victory then turned away from the squirming Peter to help Merida, who at the moment, was still fighting thin air.  
Merida huffed, she was extremely tired from dodging the attacks from the gruesome looking arachnid, and Jack serving as a distraction wasn’t in her favor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack wave his hands tirelessly in the air, telling her it wasn’t real, but it had to be. She could see every detail of the beast, from the light fuzz on its abdomen, down to the tips of the barbs on its legs. She was even sure she felt the wind rush by her ears when the beast to a swing at her.  
Jack shook his head. There wasn’t any helping Merida now. He’d have to save the citizen by himself. He turned to the mechanically flailing dummy. It was maybe a meter above the ever turning shredder, and if he went now, he’d have plenty of precious seconds to save it.  
He swooped downwards, diving for the prosthetic citizen, but right before he came to a hover above the shredder, he was surprised to see it was encased it a cement block. His head turned towards his other hand, only to find he same thing. His feet were soon to fallow, being suddenly lodged inside the heavy bricks.  
The weight forced him to the ground, taking away any hopes for him to fly inside. How did this happen? There was only one explanation. Alice must have seen him going in for the rescue, and did her best to subdue him. Although that he knew it wasn’t possible, that his hands and feet being mysteriously trapped in cement was just an illusion fed to him, he couldn’t help but feel like it was real. His mind seemed to have more power over him that he’d thought, and now it was the only thing holding him back.   
Now he knew what it must be like for Merida. A thought then occurred to him, that if she had seen the illusion longer, then maybe she’d have a better chance to overcome it.  
“Merida!” He cried her name.   
Merida saw him sprawled out on the floor, and gasped “Jack! Ar’ ya’-” she didn’t have the opportunity to finish, because in her distraction, the giant spider took one good sweep to her face, that would have taken her head off, but when she cringed up, expecting the worse, the jagged leg passed right through her.  
Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened. She chortled loudly in relief, then furrowed her brows in determination. If insects could show emotions, she could have sworn the spider was intimidated, but she didn’t have time for it now.   
She let her flame crawl up her arms until they reached her shoulders, and turned to Alice who stood in the corner. Alice’s eyes grew to the size of saucers, and in a last effort, waved her arms in front of her. A thick brick wall erupted from the floor and guarded Alice, but Merida knew better.  
She let a ball of flame form above her head, not big enough to hurt Alice, but just enough to catch her off guard, which was exactly what it did.  
As soon as the flame left Merida’s grip, the brick wall and the weights holding Jack down distorted, and both saw Alice leap to the side in an attempt to dodge the fiery blast. Jack laughed and leapt into the air. With not ten seconds to spare, Jack was flying across the room, holding the citizen dummy proudly above his head.  
\---  
“Heroes are victorious!” Hiccup heard the familiar voice of coach Boomer when he stepped into the crowded gym with Rapunzel. All around them, students and teachers were applauding for the winning team. Hiccup smiled at seeing it was Merida and Jack.  
They held their hands together high in the air, before bowing deeply to the crowd. Hiccup assumed the large turnout should be made of the entire school. At least what remained of it.  
Rapunzel cheered loudly, then grabbed tightly onto Hiccup’s sleeve “Come on!”  
Hiccup cried out as he was drug to a seat in the middle of the bleachers, but resistance was futile. He slumped down in a seat and couldn’t help but smile at seeing Rapunzel start an on chore of applause and cheers for her friends in the arena.  
Soon enough though, she had to sit down and watch the next teams begin their battle.  
\---  
For the first time in a while, Rapunzel felt exhilarated. She hadn’t a clue what save the school was until today, and it was one of the most exciting things (that wasn’t also tragic) to happen all year.  
So far there were a near dozen battles composing of all the save the citizen teams. It was true some were weaker that others, but she still cheered them all on because, at the very least they were trying their best, although, she did save her especially loud applauds for when Jack and Merida took to the arena. Hiccup seemed almost indifferent to the battles but cheered on their friends none the less.  
Jack and Merida had so far managed to win three of the battles they’ve faced, including the one against Alice and Peter. After that, they faced Anna and some other boy. In the end, Anna’s clumsiness led to her and her partners defeat.  
The last team they played was composed of Mulan, a shape shifter, and a short blond named Astrid. During that round, Rapunzel noticed Hiccup stiffen up in between the cheers, as if he wasn’t sure which side to cheer for. Rapunzel’s suspicions began to form in her mind, but she decided to push them aside for later on.  
In the end, Jack and Merida pushed through to the finales.   
Aster jumped down from the bleachers to the center of the gym, standing next to the temporarily immobile shredder “Alright ladies and gents!” he raised his arms to silence the roaring crowd “Looks like we only have two remainin’ teams!” He gestured to his left and two boys stepped forward “Randal Boggs and Hans Westerguard!” Aster paused for the gym to applaud. He then cleared his throat and gestured to his right “against Merida Dun’ Broch and Jackson Frost!” this was followed by another set of cheers, Rapunzel’s screams being the most obvious among the crowd.  
Coach Boomer pointed to the team on the left and yelled “Villains!” he moved his pointer finger to Merida and Jack “against Hero’s!”  
The teams nodded and took their places, but were stopped when the coach added “and try not to set the gym on fire this time,”  
A ripple of laughter traveled amongst the bleachers. In return, Jack frowned and widened his eyes at seeing smoke seep from Merida’s hair after she clenched her fists tightly. An angry Merida. This was going to be interesting.  
Then teams took their places and waited for the horn to signal the start of the finale round. The crowd started the countdown. Five… Four… Jack let small balls of ice form in his hands, so he’d be ready… Three… Two… Merida cracked her knuckles and prepared herself to break off into a sprint.  
The school screamed ‘one’, and the horn blew loudly. The teams were off. Randal immediately disappeared at the sound of the horn, and Hans became a fast blur, racing towards Jack.  
Jack leapt into the air but he felt a hand grasp his ankle and pull him back down to the wooden floor. He tried once more, but after being pulled a second time, he thought it was safe to assume any plans of flying would be thwarted by super speed.  
Merida lit her arms ablaze, and let the flames lick at the air all around her. You could hear the fire shudder in the air as she moved, looking around the gym for any sign of that slithering Randall. She heard a distinctive foot step behind her and whipped her body around, only, to shoot a blast of fire into thin air.  
She felt a harsh tug on her hair and yelped in surprise. It was followed by a wicked cackle and more undecipherable footsteps around her.  
“Give it up Red,” snickered an untraceable voice from somewhere around her “You’re never going to catch me. As for us winning the Save the School? It’s only the beginning of a long losing streak for you and your boyfriend,”  
Merida’s heart fluttered. Something about his voice… it seemed… morbidly familiar, but she couldn’t put a finger on it, she was too distracted by the ninny’s snickering. Who was he to say those things?!To go about like it was a joke!  
Merida let the flames on her arms go out, and she stood still, listening around her. She heard a scuttle of footsteps, and assumed it was Randal going in for another tug at her hair, but before he had the chance, she spun around to the source of the sound, raised her clenched fist, and drove it with all her strength into the empty air. Not so empty.  
Her fist collided with flesh then she drew back. The air in front of her wavered until Randall came into view. Soon after he hit the floor like a brick, unconscious to the world around him.  
The crowd was silent for a brief moment, almost in disbelief, but the silence was soon followed up with roaring laughter and cheers. Couch Boomer sat up from his chair and yelled for the crowd to be quiet, but even then, it took a while for it to die down.  
Merida beamed in the glory of what she’d done. No rules can serve as an advantage at times. She turned to Jack who was still dealing with Hans. The blur whipped around him, but didn’t stop her from deepening her smile at seeing Jack fist pump into the air and cheer.  
He laughed “Nice work fire hazard! No go save the-” he didn’t have the opportunity to finish his sentence, because he suddenly went flying through the air. Merida could only assume Hans had pushed him.  
Jacks body sailed through the air. He collided with the cement wall and grunted loudly, bouncing off and hitting the floor.  
Merida tensed and cried “Jack!”  
He pulled himself up onto all fours, sparing one arm to clench his gut. He waved for Merida to go “Don’t worry! Just save-” His sentence was cut short a second time when his body went sliding across the floor.   
Merida wasn’t sure if Hans had kicked him, or if he had dragged him, but it still looked just as painful. Jack groaned from where he lay on the floor. He was taking far too heavy hits. Merida wasn’t sure if he could stand much more of this.  
She yelled to the coach “This isn’t fair!”  
“Hey sweet heart, the games have no rules,” he yelled in return.  
Merida grumbled under her breath. Looks like Jack would just have to take the pain until she got her hands on the citizen. She started to sprint for the shredder. There wasn’t much, but she still had time to rescue the mechanical dummy.  
Just as she reached the death trap, she heard a loud whistle, and turned around to see Hans’s smug face before he started off into a super sped run, begging to circle Jack as he went. Jack jumped to his feet and tried to fly out, but he was too dependant on the wind to carry him as he flew, and the circle he found himself in was beginning to rip away the air from within.  
It wasn’t long before he fell to his knees and was gasping for air. Merida could swear that his lips were moving to say her name, but nothing but breathlessness left his mouth.  
“What’s it going to be red? The citizen, or your boyfriend?” Hans mocked.  
Merida growled and set her arms and upper torso on fire “He’s not my boyfriend!”  
She ran towards the boys, letting her flame inch further around the surface of her body as she went.  
“Jack!” She demanded at the top of her lungs “give me some wind!”  
A confused expression flashed across his face, but he nodded, trusting her. With the last of his strength, he raised his arms and sent a gust of wind Merida’s way. This seemed to have drained him, because he fell to the floor soon after.  
Merida saw a whirlwind of his efforts heading her way, so in turn, she engulfed her body in flame. As soon as the whirl wind collided with her, the fire spun around in the wind, growing, and reaching out to the air around her.  
She was the eye of a small fiery tornado, and she felt as if her feet weren’t even touching the ground anymore, but instead that she was dancing on top of the fire she had created. Her eyes opened widely and she stretched her arms far from her sides.   
All anybody could see was her silhouette, and even then, it seemed to blend in with the rest of the flame. Merida’s slow and steady movements seemed graceful at first, but then in one swift movement, she stomped on the ground and thrusted her arms forward.  
The whirlwind of flame left her body and was now spinning directly towards Hans who, even with super speed, was too set in his circling pattern to move in time of impact. As soon as the wall of fire hit him, all that was seen was his smoldering body sailing through the air, and colliding with the wall he’d thrown Jack into earlier.   
The blast though, didn’t leave Merida unscathed either. The impact created a huge plume of smoke that shot hot steamy air in her direction, sending her flying through the air much like Hans, the only difference being her keeping consciousness.  
Jack, in the time being, watched Merida’s every movement, fascinated how much power she had held behind a quick temper. When she threw the wall of fire his way, he braced himself buy covering the back of his neck with both hands and curling into a ball. Of course he felt the blast of hot air hit him, but for the most part was unaffected, being so close to the ground.  
Only now, after the blast, did he get up to see the state Merida was in.   
“Merida?” he said her name questionably, not sure where she was on the other side of the thick cloud of smoke in front of him, or somewhere else intirely. He didn’t have to speak to loud, since the entire student and teacher body was deathly silent, takin aback by what events had happened within the last minute.  
Suddenly, the sprinklers designed to put out fires, set off along with a blaring fire alarm. Jack didn’t pay mind to the alarm, but the sprinklers did aid him in warding off the cloud of smoke. He rubbed his eyes and skimmed the gym floor for Merida. He gasped and broke off into a run at seeing her laying limp on the floor.  
He fell to his knees and slid across the last meter of puddles on the floor to reach Merida. Jack pulled her onto his lap and shook her shoulders fiercely, not knowing what else to do. In response Merida coughed, clutching her stomach. She whispered something through a raspy voice and Jack leaned in to hear better.  
“Get tha’… citizen ye’ idiot,”  
He leaned back and faced her with a smile. She smiled back but then gesture her head to the dummy being slowly lowered into the shredder. Jack nodded, and in a finale effort, took to the air, swooping down over the shredder and scooping the dummy into his arms.  
Merida had managed to make it to her feet and Jack landed beside her, allowing her to take an equal hold onto the prosthetic citizen. The silence lingered for another long moment before the crowd burst into screams. It was louder than any applause Jack or Merida had ever heard before, and it was just or them.  
The only down side to their feat was that including the random blocks or ice, charred equipment and flooring, and extensive water damage, Jack and Merida had managed to destroy they gym for the second time that year.


	14. The Dance- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Miss me? I’ve been moving and on top of that my laptop literally broke in half. I work on one with a detachable screen and it’s been falling apart on me for a while now… I guess it just gave up. Truth is, it took me all I had to actually write this chapter with a laptop that has no hinges. To add more to my shit storm of life, I don’t know if any of you read my bio for the web site, but it says that I like to climb trees, which of course I do, but about a week ago I fell 25ft out of one. I can only imagine you cringing as you read that and yes it hurts, but you don’t have to worry about me, all I did was pull some muscles in my back. I’m good, and so is this chapter you’ve all been waiting for. Enjoy!

“Merida! That was incredible!” Rapunzel ran across the soaked gym, floor towards her friend and wrapped her into an embrace. She pulled back and her smile faltered slightly “How did you do that at the end? That fire tornado?”   
Only now did Hiccup join the conversation due to walking at a lesser pace than Rapunzel. He must have caught the last glimpse of what Rapunzel said, because he also asked exasperated, “How in Odin’s name did you guys do that?!”  
As much as Jack would have liked to give an answer, he honestly didn’t know. He spoke up, adding that he only did what Merida had asked him. After that, all eyes turned to the red head who looked slightly aghast.   
“Uh… ah’ don’ actually kno how ah’ did that, a’ guess… it jest sorta came to meh,”  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked “As incredible as that was it didn’t look like something you could improvise,”  
Merida looked away quickly. Complements from Jack weren’t something she was expecting and she prayed to god that she wasn’t blushing.   
“Ah’ve nae had much control over ma’ powers, this wuz’ probably jest a one-time thing,” she didn’t say it with much confidence but it was the best she could come up with rather than saying that it just came to her, because honestly it didn’t even sound believable to her.  
Rapunzel wasn’t sure about Merida’s answer either. She could see it in the boys as well but before either of them could come up with any more questions, she swooped into divert the subject. Besides, it was time for them to celebrate, not dwell on mysteries. They’d already had plenty of that this year.  
“Come on, I think this calls for a celebration!” Rapunzel smiled.  
“What did you have in mind?” Jack asked with a curious smirk.  
“Yes, what do you plan? Hopefully not sneaking out again,” A low voice spoke from behind Hiccup. The four glanced up to the face of Mr. Pitchiner, his arms tucked neatly behind his back and his yellow eyes hiding underneath a thin set of glasses perched low on his nose.  
“Oh,” Rapunzel mustered, speaking for her three friends “Mr. Pitchiner, we didn’t see you, um, what do you mean sneak out again?” She spoke the words carefully, her smile slowly fading as the sentence left her lips.  
“Spare me the excuses. I’m all but aware of the little adventure you’ve had,” he replied “You know, I could report this to Principal North, and he could have you expelled,” He half smiled and gazed over the four standing before him “But I won’t do that,”  
Hiccup clenched his fist and said sternly, not loud enough for anyone outside the conversation to over here “That little ‘adventure’ lead us to you sneaking around in the middle of the night, searching through the missing student files,”  
Pitch looked slightly bewildered by the testament “I’m sure you’re misunderstood. I was checking the dates of the students capture to see their progress in school work, so that when they are returned, I’l be able to give them the assignments they’ve missed,”  
Hiccup’s scowl faltered. It sounded convincing enough, but was it true?  
“I don’t believe you” Everyone’s heads spun to face Jack “If that’s true, why did you sneak around in the middle of the night when you could have easily asked the office?”  
Mr. Pitchiner seemed to briefly choke on his words before recovering and saying in his regular monotone “I don’t have to explain these matters to students, but if you must know, I was up late grading homework. I wanted to get it out of the way before I forgot again”  
Merida wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. He had an alibi, and it seemed convincing enough…  
“Anyhow, I was just coming over to our victors,” Mr. Pitchiner nodded slightly and both Merida and Jack “I can’t help but wonder,” He cocked his head to the side and starred intensely at Merida “how did you manage such a feat with wielding fire?”  
He seemed like he was scanning her for any falter, any break. Merida formed and answer in her head and spoke slowly “Ma’ parents let meh’ practice in their sanctum”  
Mr. Pitchiner tightened his poster, seemingly disappointed as well as satisfied with the answer he was given “Yes, well your parents must be proud of the dedication. It really is a shame arrogance kept you from expressing your full potential in the hero’s stream” he smiled sincerely “Good day children, may your discretion, be mine as well” and walked off.  
Merida’s jaw dropped slightly and her brow furrowed. Arrogance?  
Hiccup let a minor scowl form on his face as he watched Mr. Pitchiner saunter off. Without taking his eyes off the teacher he said “Don’t listen to him Merida, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about,”  
Rapunzel looked at Merida slightly concerned “Merida, why did you lie?”  
Jack only observed, steadily watching Merida’s lips outline the word ‘arrogance’.  
\---  
Rapunzel had been really excited to cook that night for Jack and Merida’s victory, but after the encounter with Pitch, everyone’s appetite subsided. It didn’t stop her from cooking, but it stopped everyone from enjoying the hazelnut soup she’d slaved over. Now it was only a matter of time until the leftovers disappeared.  
During the dinner, when Rapunzel had asked again why Merida lied about her powers, she only said that if Mr. Pitchiner was lying, and somehow was guilty, then she’d rather not want him to know her potential. No one could disagree with that. Jack had somewhat of the same answer when Merida asked him about the keys. He said he didn’t mention them because they didn’t need to let Mr. Pitchiner know that they knew about his extra set of keys.   
Before curfew, when her and Hiccup had to leave for their own dorms, he’d told everyone that sometime in the night they should check to see if there windows and doors were sealed just as his were. To her surprise they were. Her entire dorm was sealed off, which lead to the question, if her and Hiccups were sealed on the same night as the incident when Jack and Merida snuck out, then why wasn’t their dorm sealed off as well?  
Rapunzel shook the thought from her head for later, and pressed on to the parking lot where the bus’s full of dance prep ad other various supplies were. Being a volunteer, the responsibilities of setting up the dance fell to her, among others.  
“Rapunzel!” Anna waved her hand high in the air for her cousin to see, along with Elsa who waved a bit more sheepishly. Rapunzel smiled and waved back, if she was going to help set up the dance she was glad her cousins were there to help. The only problem being that first, the gym floor had to be rebuilt.  
\---  
Despite everything, including the kidnappings, and Jack and Merida destroying the gym for a second time that year (without reward he might add) the school dance was happening tonight. Hiccup sighed, he knew that he and the other’s needed to take action tonight. It originally worried him, but now he didn’t have anything to lose since he’d be on the first bus off the school tomorrow.   
At first he thought he wouldn’t have a problem with it, but as the end drew nearer, it seemed he was growing fonder of what he and his friends had going, and a part of him didn’t want it to be over. What was he going to tell them? ‘Hey guys, sorry to bail but I’ve got other plans!’ He shook his head and stared at his feet as he walked. That was a big ‘Nope’.  
His mind fell back to the task at hand. It was expected for all students to go to the dance since there wasn’t too much more one could do outside of it besides homework, and unfortunately for him, Hiccup didn’t have the collateral to use such an excuse.   
It was also expected of students to dress formally. A lot of the kids had already brought dresses and suits, planning ahead of time, but for the fraction of kids who didn’t, there was a catalogue and a pick up station in the office for other dress attire. Hiccup went alone to pick up his behind a group of giggling girls.  
After the flock of junior girls had flown away, he nodded to the girl at the stand and stated his name. She glanced back and forth between Hiccup and a sheet in her hand before turning around to sort through the pile of dry clean bags containing the dress cloths.   
While she was searching, Hiccup heard the faint sound of steps behind him and thought nothing of it, until he heard the voice that fallowed “Ready for the dance?”  
Mr. Pitchiner loomed over Hiccup, not breaking eye contact with the boy who looked back and forth between the teacher and the girl getting his suit. In the back of his mind, Hiccup urged her to pick up the pace.  
“Yes,” Hiccup said insincerely.  
For some reason, Mr. Pitchiner chuckled at this. He followed up with “I can promise you, this dance won’t be the least bit boring, just try to keep your eyes open for the fun” He leaned away from Hiccup and started to walk off again. Guilty or not, that man gave Hiccup the creeps.  
He repeated the words in his head, ‘keep your eyes open for the fun’, Hiccup didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, and not knowing left him slightly disturbed.  
It was then that the girl at the stand took the liberty of handing him the bag that undoubtedly contained his suit. He quickly thanked her and headed over to Jack and Merida’s dorm.  
He, Rapunzel and the other two had agreed to meet up there around 6:00 that night so that they could all head to the dance together. He thought the only one who shared his discomfort towards the dance was Merida. She didn’t seem like that type of girl to want to be flashy, but he thought she could easily deal with it, since after all, winning the ‘Save the School’ granted her free access.  
He silently thought what she might look like in a dress but then pushed it to the back of his mind as he approached the steps to the dorm. Hiccup helped himself in as usual, and saw Jack watching T.V wearing nothing but boxers, a white t-shirt, and for some reason his dress coat, and Merida and Rapunzel sitting at the table.  
They all exchanged mutual greetings before Hiccup sat down at the table with the girls “What are you two doing?”  
“I’m trying to find out what Merida wants to do with her hair,” she sighed and raised an eyebrow while side glancing the red head who defended herself with a frown and narrowed eyes. Rapunzel’s gaze wandered from Merida to the bag on Hiccups lap.  
“Is that what I think it is?”  
“If you thought it was the unnecessarily layered suit that I’m going to be awkwardly suffering in all night, then yes,”  
Merida snorted in the background and Rapunzel just ignored them both, opening up the bag and pulling out the dark brown dress coat and a green tie “This is, wow, Hiccup, you’re going to look great in this.” She paused and folded the tie over in her hand before saying “Who are you going with?”  
“Uh… thank you for pretending to think I might actually have a date, but if it weren’t for me having no excuse, I wouldn’t be going at all,”  
Merida let out a sharp laugh, “Couldn’t a’ said it better ma’ self,”  
“How about you Jack?” Rapunzel called to Jack who was resting comfortably on the sofa “You have anything planed with any one?”  
“Nah, I think it’s more of a mingling thing,”  
Hiccup then realized Rapunzel was the only one who hadn’t been asked about a date yet, so he said without second thought “What about yo-“ he stopped himself, but it was too late. He saw that Jack stiffened and Merida widened her eyes. Hiccup was mentally slapping himself over and over again, only now noting that her meant-to-be-date, was one of the few who had went missing.  
It was to Hiccup’s grate relief when Rapunzel said “I’m just going to be spending it with my cousin Anna. Elsa is too busy with helping run the dance,”  
Hiccup’s body loosened, and his heart rate returned to its normal pace. He wasn’t sure if she actually didn’t pick up on it, or if she was just pretending she didn’t. Though he expected the latter.


	15. The Dance- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took me longer than usual, I had it finished a week ago but I’ve really been procrastinating the editing process. To make up for it though I’ll try and get you Part 3 as soon as I am able, so without further due, hope you enjoy Part 2!

“Hurry up! Ah’m sure ya’ all look precious!” Merida was tired of waiting for the boys to get ready. Rapunzel had taken the time she needed, but so far the guys had taken an extra fifteen minutes. Ultimately, she’d decided to do nothing with her hair, but Rapunzel still pinned the stands that hung in her face back, so that her peripherals were clear, but the vast majority of it still hung down. Although she didn’t enjoy formal, Merida wore a light blue floor length dress with no sleeves and gold trim.  
Rapunzel on the other hand wore a pastel pink dress with thick straps and a skirt that ended at her knees and puffed outward. She deserted her braid for two huge loops of hair that came down to her calf, and unlike Merida, she’d actually decided to wear makeup. Now the two girls stood at the door waiting for the guys.  
Finally, Merida heard the sound of dress shoes thumping down the stairs, and watched as the boys rounded the corner.   
Hiccup came first in a dark brown tux, and next Jack, in a black suit with his tie hanging loosely over his shoulders.  
“Fashion statement?” Merida asked Jack, eyebrow cocked.  
“No, actually, inexperience,”   
Merida rolled her head back a little then walked up to Jack “Comere’,”  
She wrapped the tie around his neck and struggled to put it on him. The first try was a mistake, but with the guidance of Rapunzel, she got the method down, and rested a somewhat proper tie down on Jacks chest. She patted it, then looked to his face “There”  
He smirked slightly, but then his face fell. Merida furrowed her brow and stepped back.  
“Jack, wh-” Rapunzel began.  
“Shh!” Jack hissed suddenly.  
Rapunzel’s jaw fell a little, but then she closed it and said sternly “Excuse m-”  
“Shh! Do you guy’s not hear that?”  
“Hear what?” Hiccup asked skeptically.  
“Listen,” Jack insisted. They were all quiet for a minute, and gradually, a fait Crek-crek-drun! Became clear to all of them.  
“Wut’ is tha’?”  
“I don’t know,” Jack said “I heard it the other night, but it stopped before I could find out where it was coming from,”  
“It sounds like it’s coming from outside,” Rapunzel added.  
Hiccup reached for the door, and as expected, the sound became slightly clearer when it was ajar. He stepped outside first and looked around, soon being followed by the others.  
Straight ahead of Jack and Merida’s dorm was the school, to the left of it, the football field, followed by the Hero boy’s dorm. To the right of their dorm was a gap in between it, and the Hero Support boys, the only thing that was set apart from this was the old storage shed that sat in the middle of the gap. There was no second guessing that sound was coming from the shed.  
The four approached the thing, Jack taking the lead being the first to hear the sound. Upon reaching it, he placed his ear against one of the doors then stepped back “It’s definitely coming through there,” he said it slightly exasperated.  
Jack stepped back from the door and looked for a way to get in. His eyes fell to a wooden panel that was slid into the handles, somewhat serving as a lock. On the panel of wood, the words ‘NO ACCESS TO STUDENTS’ were written. Disregarding the sign, Jack slid it out from the handles and leaned it against the shed. He came back and swung open the doors.  
A layer of dust whooshed out of the shed and into his face, causing Jack to cough and the others to at least waft some of the dust cloud away.  
“What do you see Jack?” Rapunzel asked curiously coming forward to get a better look into the opening of the dark shed. As far as she could see, there were only old and broken sports materials and maybe what looked like a bag of landscaping tools.  
Jack squinted. The sun was already set and the only light was the glow the sun leaves behind a few minutes before night. Within the shed he saw a shelf with boxes on which their labels were yellow and peeling, a corner designated for broken hokey sticks and ski poles, and a netted basket full of deflated balls. These were the only areas of organization among the mess that was the rest of the storage compartment. Jack sighed in defeat, noticing that the noise stopped, and knowing that it couldn’t possibly be coming from there.  
“It stopped” Hiccup observed, “The noise is gone,”  
“And there’s nothing in here” Jack retreated from the threshold of the storage unit. His gaze floated between his friend for a moment but they eventually landed on Merida. He sighed “come on, maybe we can check back after the dance,”  
Everyone nodded, so Jack closed the door and trailed behind, left with a disappointed and uneasy feeling as they started off to the dance.  
\---  
“All right everybody! Put your party hats on because ‘Don’t Start Unbelieving’ in coming up nextL” Mable- DJ Mable yelled into the microphone, announcing the next song on the play list. Hiccup smiled to himself. Even with Dipper being gone Mable still found a way to be happy.  
When the group of friends stepped onto the dance floor, Rapunzel got pulled away by Anna and her friend Kristoff, while Jack and Merida took to the snack stand. Hiccup, finding himself unaccompanied, decided to go up and talk to Mable.   
He walked the perimeter of the dance floor until he reached the main stereo that Mable had her phone plugged into.   
“Hey Mable!” Hiccup yelled over the music.  
Mable looked at him surprised at first through her giant party glasses, then smiled brightly “Hey Hicky!”  
‘Uh, just Hiccup,” he tried to imply it heavily, but he doubted that she heard him over the music. He tried louder “So-”  
“Shazow!” Mable screamed, cutting him off, and threw her hands forward, sending a beam of light towards a couple who were trying to sneak behind the stage that was set up in front of the window overlooking the sky past the ledge. The stage was set up for the karaoke part of the dance and the announcements to be made before it ended. The couple froze in their tracks and Mable took hold of the microphone and said “Back stage is off limits to student’s thank-you-very-much”  
The couple walked away with their heads low while Mable spun the mic in her hand and pretended to holster it like a gun.  
Hiccup frowned a little “Mable?”  
“That’s DJ Mable tonight Hicster. What can I do you for?”  
“I just wanted to know how you were doing, you know, about Dipper?”  
At the sound of his name Mable’s face fell. She wrapped up her arms, almost cradling herself, “I’ll be fine,” she sighed “I just want to know where that Dip-sticks at,”  
Hiccup couldn’t help but feel bad for her, but he pursed his lips with determination “Listen Mable, I don’t want to say too much but, after tonight, you might not have to worry,”  
Mable looked genuinely confused “Huh?”  
“Now’s not a great time to explain, but just don’t, uh, don’t worry about it,” Hiccup gave her a departing smile and nod, then walked off, questioning himself on weather that was the right thing to do or not.  
\---  
Merida was picking at the apple slices until Jack walked up with a cup of punch in each hand. He handed on to her and they both retreated to the side lines of the dance and leaned against the wall. After a moment, Merida pointed to a guy who was dancing crazily and already had beads of sweat dripping down his fore head.  
She choked down her punch and half-pointed “Wut’ do ya think tha’ story is ba’hind hambone o’er there?”  
Jack squinted and laughed through a toothy smirk once he caught sight of him “I’m guessing he’s… trying to impress one of the girls staring, but judging by the looks on their faces, and he state he’s in after one song, he’s not doing the greatest,” he took a swig of his punch and Merida snorted out a laugh.  
Jack scanned the dance floor for another victim. He spotted a couple dancing slow dancing to the hip hop song that was played and nodded their way “Mmmh, braids and flip flops,”  
Merida spotted the couple and saw that the guy was in fact wearing flip flops instead of dress shoes. She took a moment to think about it, then said “Ah, those two… hopelessly in love,” she looked at Jack frankly “Tha’ worst kind,” He returned a smirk and she stared back to the couple, “Their convinced tha’ these kidnappin’s ar’ tha’ end a’ tha’ world, an’ tha’ only thin’ that’ll save ‘em,” She looked back to Jack and flashed the most dramatic face she could muster, and finished “is each other,”  
Her and Jack both cracked a laugh, and Merida searched for one more. Her eyes laded on Elsa who was talking to another group of kids, but couldn’t help looking a little lost.  
“How about yer’ ice princess o’er there?”  
Jack smile faded and he starred at Elsa for a moment. She must have caught his eye, because she smiled and began to walk over. She was wearing a floor length gown that was light blue and white that seemed to shimmer. She finally made it over to the two and said “Hey Jack, Merida,”  
The other two exchanged a mutual greeting  
“How are you guys enjoying the dance?”  
“It’s fine,” Merida drawled.  
Jack just nodded “Yeah, it’s, uh, it’s good,”  
Suddenly, the peppy song playing in the background changed into a slow melody.   
Elsa lightly gasped “I love this song! Jack,” she held out her arm “Care to join me?”  
Merida watched Jack’s expression turn into one of minor shock but he wiped it away as soon as it came playing it off, but still being noticeable anxious to at least Merida, while Elsa seemed to be unaware   
“You, you want to dance with me?” He asked, pointing to himself and raising his eyebrows slightly.  
“Come on,” She laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him excitedly onto the dance floor  
Merida grabbed his punch in a swift motion as he passed it back to her while being pulled. She sighed and pursed her lips, slightly shaking her head and silently think to herself how hopeless he was. She put the punch down and with nothing better to do, watched Jack and Elsa slowly spinning together.   
Moments into the dance and Merida felt queasy. Not a minute into the dance and Elsa and Jack were already laughing, leaning over to whisper into each other’s ears. Merida wanted to look away from Elsa’s giggles, but she couldn’t. Her and Jack were having a great time and Merida wasn’t a part of it. Not that she wanted to be, it was just that it was nice before, when it was just her and Jack. She suddenly longed for company and scanned the gym for Hiccup.  
After a moment of searching, Merida felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Hiccup looking pleasant enough. She set her punch down on the bench stood up from leaning against the wall “An’ where’ve you been?”  
“Oh, I was just talking to Mable about, her, brother,” he glanced to the floor but then looked back up “So, where’s Jack?”  
“He’s dancin’, with Elsa,”  
Hiccup eyebrows flew up “Really?” He looked all around the gym for Jack and Elsa.  
“Why? You seemed surprised”  
Hiccup sighed, and said, almost with a hint of disappointment “Not that much, actually. Jack has had this crush on Elsa since the beginning of the year,”  
Merida’s stomach sank slightly. She couldn’t imagine why it bothered her so much, but she descended onto the bench none the less, not feeling in the mood to stand any longer.  
There was a few seconds of silence between them before Hiccup cleared his throat, and attempted nonchalantly “Do you, want to, I mean since the songs not over yet, maybe dance?”  
Merida looked up at him and he held his hand out “Wut’ about tha’ plan?”  
Hiccup shrugged “We still have time,”  
Merida looked back and forth between Jack and Hiccup. A moment passed before slowly, she started to reach for Hiccup’s hand. An instance before she could reach it though, the dance was brought to an abrupt stop.  
First the music cut out. After a moment, people started to complain. Merida looked over and saw Mable working frantically with the stereo set. Eventually she had to yell “We are experiencing technical difficulties folks!”  
Another moment passed before a light bulb exploded. People screamed, and ran out of the way of the falling glass. A second burst, followed by more cries, then another and another and another shattered until only a select few bulbs were still intact that lit the gym just enough for everyone to see with only minor strain.  
Then a cold breeze blew hoarsely through the gym, followed by a hollow, echoing laugh. Rapunzel ran up to Hiccup and Merida “Guys, what going on?”  
Merida just shook her head, a hollow feeling swelling up inside her as the malevolent laughter continued. She looked onto the dance floor for Jack. Shadows swirled around the room and took the shapes of monsters. Jack was standing alone in an area by himself, already deserted by Elsa, looking around frantically, unaware of a shadow that was sneaking up from behind him.  
Merida called out his name and ran towards him. It was only right before she reached him, that the shadow, the one creeping up on Jack, became something more, something with shape, and body, not a show at all but, a beast, with piercing yellow eyes.  
The entire gym was in an up roar. Students and teachers flocked to the doors that all seemed to be locked. The echoing laughter only grew louder as more and more people screamed and ran away from the wicked beasts that appeared.  
Merida saw the kid Peter take to the air, but he was soon forced back to the ground when a murder of crows, all with yellow eyes, swarmed him, scratching and pecking at his skin until he bled, and had no other choice then to retreat to the ground. Merida looked in the corner of the room and saw what looked like an octopus, its eight thick limbs pinning a dozen students to the wall.  
The beast that originally intended an onslaught unto Jack, turned on her, teeth barred. The creature reminded her slightly of her mother in bear form, except this was more ragged and had the evil yellow eyes that also belong to the other black monstrosities.  
Merida stood her ground and lit her arms, the flames providing the gym with a much better light source. From behind the monster bear, Jack leapt, and sailed over the beast, shooting ice blasts at it as he went until he landed firmly beside Merida. They were surrounded by the bear, and several others including hyenas, a lion, and a stallion.  
“Uh…” Jack fumbled with his words at first “You take the ones on the left and I’ll take the ones on the right?”  
Before the fight could commence, a voice boomed throughout the gym and everyone’s attention was turned forward to the stage, where a man stood adorned in a black cape.   
“Isn’t this a turn out!” He laughed again and practically skipped off the stage “To be honest I was expecting a bit more of a fight from you all but, it does make things easier for me,”  
“Pitch Black!” a booming voice called.  
What everyone could assume to be Pitch Black turned towards Principal North and smiled “North! Lovely seeing you again! Do you like my nightmares? Oh, and I hope you don’t mind, but I had to borrow some students of yours, I must admit, they have been cooperative”  
Norths hands began to glow, but suddenly, the black material the creature were made out of, covered his hands, pulling him down and fusing him to the floor.  
Pitch Black smiled “Any other takers?” his face fell a little, but then returned to the wicked smile “No? I didn’t think so,”  
By this point, all the students and teachers were pinned to the walls of the gyms by every manner of beast. This unfortunately, including Rapunzel and Hiccup, who were forced to watch Jack and Merida, who remained surrounded in the center of the gym.   
“Now! These are the people I was planning to see!” He gestured his hands towards Jack and Merida who still had their guard up, Merida with her arms constantly lit, and Jack, ready to strike or flee if need be.  
Pitch continued “Tell me, how does this school’s champions, fair against a real challenge?”  
Jack and Merida both readily faced Pitch Black, but little did either of them know that behind them, the bear with yellow eyes slowly approached from behind them.   
Nobody would have the nerve to warn them, but Hiccup had the ability to. He took a deep breath and got ready to run, because it was time to put his powers to use.   
In front of him was a huge cobra that constantly hissed, so Hiccup put both his hands up and whispered to the snake harshly that it had to move. The snake hesitantly cleared a path and Hiccup bolted. The bear was on its hind legs now and was about to take a swipe at Jack and Merida who remained focused of the nonsense Pitch Black spewed, totally unaware of what danger awaited.  
Upon reaching them, Hiccup screamed “Look out!” and shoved them both roughly out of the way, just in time for the bear to take one large swipe. Jack and Merida toppled like domino’s to the ground while Hiccup took their place. Jack and Merida only got a glimpse of Hiccup, who looked at them with assured, but fear filed eyes, before the huge bear paw struck him.  
Instead of flying off impact, like one would expect, the paw changed shape to wrap around Hiccups body. The bear seemed to dissolve in thin air, but the blackness of the paw encase Hiccup’s small stature until no surface area of him was left.  
Pitch Black let a finale smirk cross his face before he snapped his fingers, and he, along with all the other monsters blew away like dust in the wind, taking Hiccup with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger! Mwahaha! Hope you like it, and if you’re confused as to why the nightmare’s aren’t just limited to black horses, it’s because, despite how much I love Rise of the Guardians, I am thoroughly disappointed by the lack of diversity amongst the sand creatures, including Sandman’s. Hope you agree, and until next week!


	16. The Dance- Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so late. I had it finished, then while I was in the editing faze, my computer crapped out and I lost my last saved check point, meaning majority of the chapter was deleted, and after that I sort of lost inspiration. I’ll try to get the next done in less than two weeks, but no promises, I’ve been really busy lately. It’s a matter of my amount of free time, and not just me being lazy, too. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

The doors swung open and people were running for what you would think to be their lives. Rapunzel on the other hand, set off to the center of the gym where Jack and Merida stood. When she reached them she was panting, not from the running, but from the confirmation that Hiccup was gone. Her heart was racing dangerously as she recollected her dream. Hiccup was gone. How much longer would it take for Merida and Jack to fallow?  
She took a step forward, but felt small grains brush against her feet as she did. She knelt down to get a closer look at the remnants of the black substance the creatures were made of. She reached down and pinched some of the material between her fingers. After a moment she muttered a single word under her breath.  
“Wut?” Merida asked.  
“Sand,” Rapunzel repeated. She scooped more up into her palm then stood to let the others see “It’s black sand” Rapunzel looked up “Who could have done his?”  
Merida’s gaze went past Rapunzel onto someone in the back ground “We already know who…” she trailed off as she began to stomp, dead set in a direction. Rapunzel turned around and saw Mr. Pitchiner inspecting the gym, unaware of the approaching Merida.  
Jack fallowed close behind, and when Merida broke off into a run, he was there to grab her “Jack! Let go!”  
The noise caused Mr. Pitchiner to look over. By this time, they were the only four left within the gym.  
“You beast!” Merida cried, trying to squirm from Jack’s grasp “You took thum! Ya’ took Hiccup!”  
Mr. Pitchiner laughed a little and took a step back “Well look whose solved the crime!” his face grew stern after, almost menacing “What do you have to show for your accusations little girl? Mmh? Nothing. You, along with your friends, have been chasing around something much bigger then the four of you combined! Now look where it’s got you, scraping the bottom of the barrel, with no evidence worth anyone’s time,” Mr. Pitchiner shook his head with the last words he spoke, then said coolly, but still menacingly “When this is sorted, despite our agreement, I’ll make it my top priority to make sure the three of you are never allowed to set foot on Sky High again,” and with that, Pitchiner walked swiftly out of the gym.  
\---  
The school was in an up roar. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel hadn’t even made it half way to their dorm before they saw students being loaded onto buses to leave. Even now as they ran, teachers were screaming at them to ignore possessions and get to the buses as they passed.  
Jack leapt over all the stairs to the porch and threw open the door “Grab whatever you can use as a bat, or something that’ll break things. One way or another we are getting into that office,” Jack turned the corner and ran upstairs to supposedly his room while Merida hoped over the couch and grabbed the thickest fire poker she could find.  
Rapunzel didn’t know what to do. Her head was spinning, and everything that was happening hardly seemed real, but above all the whaling sounds around her, the one that stuck out most prominently, was the faint, Crek-crek-drun!  
Rapunzel spun around in the threshold of the dorm and ran out to the shed. She flung open the doors to the old shack and rummaged inside, tossing anything in her way, out the door. After a solid three minutes, she found what she was looking for.  
“Merida! Jack!”  
Her friends were out of the dorm and in the shed in less than a minute. Jack came empty handed, while Merida still clung to the fire poker.  
“What is it?” Jack asked worriedly.  
Rapunzel gestured them inside then pointed to the floor of the shed. Hidden underneath all the supplies Rapunzel had thrown away, was a hatch secured by a pad lock, the crek-crek-drun noise obviously coming from behind it.  
“That’s great Rapunzel, but how do we-” Jack was cut off by Merida yelling fiercely. He moved out of the way just in time for her to swing the fire poker down onto the lock. The lock itself didn’t break, but the handle it had secured broke clean off its hinges. Merida panted and dropped the fire poker at her side.  
Meanwhile Jack just stared at her appalled, if not horrified, “What even are you?” he questioned.  
Merida smirked and brushed off her hands off as she reached for the hatch. With effort, she curled her fingers under the wooden hatch and pulled, huffing as she did. The hatch was a lot heavier than it looked, so at seeing Merida struggle, both Jack and Rapunzel got down on their knees to help her, while Merida silently appreciated the gesture.  
Together, the hatch wasn’t a problem and they lifted it easily. Jack leaned it against its hinges so it would sit upright on an angle that held it open. All three of them starred down into the large hatch. It was no surprise seeing a metal frame of a stair case lead down into a glowing hallway. Rapunzel stepped down into the tunnel first and got a good look at what surrounded her.   
The tunnel held a constant white glow from lights, beneath a metal frame that served as a floor. Through the frame, you could see long strips of wires bolted down, along with metal pipes and rods. Jack and Merida fallowed her down and gasped at the space beneath the school. It honestly didn’t surprise Rapunzel that much, but she made a mental note to give Hiccup a lot of credit next time she saw him.  
The wires and metal pipes ran along the walls too, but the roof was just solid cement that was about five and a half feet tall, so the three of them had to crouch to fit into the hallway. Rapunzel looked straight forward and you could eventually see the tunnel bend with the curve of the school.  
“I don’t think we should split up,” Jack decided to at least attempt to make a plan. He continued “If we-”  
He was cut off almost instantly by the hatch crashing down. It was followed by more banging and hurried footsteps. Merida ran up to the first step and pushed. Jack tried to help but it wouldn’t budge.  
“We’re locked in,” Merida said while looking at Rapunzel, who couldn’t help but note a hint of defeat I her friend’s voice.  
Rapunzel watched as Jacks expression turned from shock to something that could have been described as rage “Come on!” He must have said it louder than he intended because is expression softened. He looked down the tunnel and set off into a steady pace, saying “We’re going to find Hiccup,”  
Merida and Rapunzel exchanged glances before they set off in uniform speed behind Jack. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Different trails branched off from the main one, but ultimately they decide to keep their course, and head forward without veering. They had to at least been ten minutes into their trek before again, they heard Crek-Crek-Drun! Crek-Crek-Drun!  
Rapunzel gasped and pushed past Jack, breaking into a run “Come on!”  
Jack and Merida dashed to catch up with her, and watched as she stopped at a portion of the wall. Upon reaching her, Merida saw it was a heavy metal door with a bright yellow warning sticker on it. She swallowed her nerves and reached for the door handle, cracking it open.  
It was obvious that what lay before them was the source of the noise. A machine of some sort, the size of a small car, hummed with life, making the loud and distinct noise that the three had fallowed. Gears turned and wires seemed to be sticking out in every direction. From one point to another, were tubes that had some sort of black liquid flowing through them. In several areas the potion was being boiled, mixed, churned, evaporated, and went through several phases of consistency, before it seemed to end in a large beaker that was nearly filled to the brim.  
The three of them stood just behind the thresh hold, jaws agape. This had been under the school the entire time and nobody heard it? Save of course Jack, who noticed the noise first.  
The heavy metal door was only part of the way open, just enough so that Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel could see the machine, but not enough for them to see the rest of the room. Merida, deciding to remedy that, pushed the door roughly, so that it swung open on its hinges.  
The room wasn’t something to marvel at, but it was odd in contrast with the tunnels. Its floor, instead of being a metal frame like the rest of the tunnels, was wooden, and had the school logo on it. The ceiling was nearly twice the height of the tunnels, and all around the walls were doors. They were circling the border of the room like the numbers of a clock. Merida set to counting them but stopped after counting five.   
She wasn’t sure at first, maybe it was just a part of the machine she hadn’t noticed earlier? But no. Behind the machine, hidden enough that they would have been easily spotted upon first glance, were the two missing students, and Mr. Sanderson, unconscious and bound in a heap on the floor.  
The others must have realized at the same moment Merida did, because Rapunzel went pushing past her and made her way swiftly to the heap of limp bodies. She pressed a finger against Dippers neck, checking for a pulse. Meanwhile it hadn’t even occurred to Merida that they might be… might be…  
She swallowed, chasing the thought from her mind, and deciding to focus on Rapunzel instead, who had just smiled and sighed, reacting only to what Merida assumed was relief.   
Rapunzel turned to Jack and Merida, “They’re fine, but” her somewhat smile of relief she’d managed faded, and she finished “Where’s Hiccup?”  
Jack and Merida exchange glances, both stepping into the room, and before either could come up with the framework of an answer, a deeper voice from behind spoke harshly “Well isn’t that an excellent question,”  
Jack spun on his heals to face two thugs, both in ski masks and both pointing some sort of gun their way. He recognized them both immediately as the two who had thrown Merida off the school that one night. Merida and Jack slowly stepped backwards and the thugs got into the circular room with them. The broader one of the two faced Merida and sighed “Why couldn’t you have just stayed dead?”  
Jack grit his teeth and began to bend his knees to jump at him, but the smaller thug whipped his gun in Jacks direction and tsk’ed, closing the metal door and turning the handle securely behind him, all without taking his eyes of Jack.  
There was a moment of silence, like nobody was sure what to do at this point, until Rapunzel said bravely, still kneeling on the floor “So what happens now?”  
The smaller thug seemed to loosen and pointed a finger at Rapunzel, “That is also and excellent question,” He stepped backwards to a control box and swung the small tin door open. Inside of it were a series of switches and buttons. The thug must have known what he was doing, because he flipped a switch and held a button down for three seconds before a loud buzzing rang through the room.  
All around them, the floor, the walls, even the ceiling seemed to hum with life, and then, unexpectedly, the floor began to rise, with Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, the thugs, the three unconscious kidnappee’s, and the strange machine on it. It was undoubtedly a crowded space.  
Jack’s first thought was of what was going to happen when the floor ran out of space above them for it to rise, but his worry’s settled when the roof above them seemed to break away room itself, and smoothly retract, leaving a large enough gap for the platform to rise up into.  
When the platform was high enough for Jack to see out into the opening, he was both surprised and distraught at seeing the gymnasium.  
It seemed desolate, with all the decorations strewn about, and nobody there to enjoy them. Balloons everywhere were popped, streamers were limp on the ground, the snack table caved in and now food was spilled out onto the ground, and shattered glass was still scattered across the gym from the earlier exploding light bulbs. The only thing that seemed out of place among these things, was the fact that the shredder stood unmoving in the center of the gym.  
The platform slowed to a halt, suspended around a meter or two above the gym floor level. Jack was also surprised to notice that platform they stood on was the stage that couch Boomer had used at the beginning of the year for power placement.  
Other than this, Jack didn’t have much of an opportunity to let his eyes linger around the scene, considering that the larger thug was pushing him forward while using the tip of his gun to poke Jack sharply in his lower back. Jack noticed that the smaller thug was attempting the same for Merida, he ever tried to grab her arm, but she ripped herself from his grasp and swore something incoherent that Jack could only assumed was Scottish.  
Rapunzel wasn’t forgotten about either, and the larger of the two goons gestured for her to join her friends. Once she had, he continued to hold them at gun point, while the smaller, who seemed to be more of the technical one between the two, strolled far too casually for the situation to a second control box.  
Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel observed as he unlocked its small door and was faced with yet another confusing panel of buttons and switches. He stared at it for a moment and let his hand hover, obviously trying to find the right buttons, but he must have found what he was looking for, because without further hesitation, he pressed several buttons, and flipped a finale switch.   
Fallowing this, the large screen that was used as a timer came to life, with the time of five minutes, beginning to count down by the second. After this, the shredder’s joints creaked slowly, gradually reaching its usual malicious speed.   
Merida was momentarily confused, until her mind wandered to the thought that the thugs were going to get rid of her and her friends once and for all by feeding them into the shredder. The shear horror that the thought gave her only began to throb when she saw Hiccup, dangling pendulously at the end of a thick rope, right-side-up above the shredder.  
Hiccup squirmed and kicked his legs, until the rope he dangled from built up the momentum to slowly spin. It took him a moment, but Hiccup caught site of his friends. His eyes lit up and he gasped upon seeing them, but a look of fear still danced across his face.  
“Jack!” his body spun so they were out of eye sight, but he returned “Merida!” He kicked more but he only spun a second time, “Rapunzel!”  
Rapunzel cupped he and over her mouth, and yelled “Hiccup! Don’t worry! We’ll get you down!”  
“Can you hurry!?” he said frantically, then his body spun, “I don’t really want to die!”  
Jack turned on the thug who held the gun at him “Let him down!”  
“On the contrary,” the smaller goon joined “he looks a lot better dangling from up-” his sentence was cut short when Merida took a running jump and knocked him to the ground. The smaller thug fell onto his back and his gun went flying out of his hands, landing with a thud.   
On impact, the cartridge broke open, and emptied fine feathered darts out onto the floor. Merida ignored this and straddled the small goon, beginning to punch his head ferociously. This caught the thug who still held his gun, extremely off guard, but Jack seized the opportunity.  
Jack blasted a ray of icy blue light at the gun he held, and it went shooting across the gym floor. He prepared another, but in the blink of an eye, the thug disappeared.  
Jack frowned “What the…?”  
Suddenly Merida screamed, and she was thrown from the small goon, by something that could only be described as a blur. Jack knew immediately who they were dealing with.  
Merida jumped to her feet. The skirt of her dress was tattered and shed abandoned her shoes for a more comfortable fighting stance. Her arms were now cloaked in the usual red hot flame. She looked ready to kill, but was left disappointed.  
“Where is ‘e!?” she demanded, looking for the smaller thug, who’d now vanished.   
“Merida look out!” Hiccup suddenly screamed.   
Merida whipped around and sent a flaming blast. The smaller thug had been not a foot away from her, and in one of his hands was a black feathered dart from his gun. Hiccups cry was both a warning for Merida and the thug, because the small villain had the chance to narrowly avoid the attack, diving to the floor.  
Before he could stand, Jack sent a heavy blow of ice to the thugs’ feet, bolting him to the floor.   
A cool voice erupted from behind “Randal you idiot,”  
There stood Hans, shaking his head at his partner. Jack only assumed that Hans had his ski mask ripped off from using his super speed.  
Randal ripped off his ski mask and scowled “Not exactly,” then, in a swift motion, he slid himself forward, using Jacks ice as a base, and grabbed onto Merida’s ankle. He took the dart he still held and rammed it into her calf.  
Merida yelped and went to kick Randal in the face, but her foot missed. Even then, the kick was half hearted and her knees buckled after wards. The flames on her arms reminded Jack of a dying candle. Eventually, after growing dimmer and dimmer, her blaze went out, and she lay on the floor, eyes blood shot and wide open. The only noise from her was her breath, going in and out quickly, each small huff lasting half a second.  
“Merida!” Hiccup yelled.  
Jack grit his teeth and threw his hands in Randal’s direction. Ice crawled through the air to Randal’s arms. This time, there was no way for him to move from where he was frozen, but in doing this, Jack had left Hans with the perfect opportunity to strike.  
Hans smirked wickedly before he set off, curling his fingers into a fist as he went, and striking Jack in the center of his chest. Jack felt his lugs implode within his chest, and howled at the feeling of impalement that Hans’s fist had left on his chest.   
Jack had never been very heavy, so he barley even noticed when he went soaring through the air.  
Following his brief moments in the air, Jack crashed down onto a thick table in front of the announcements. Jack felt his back brake along with the table, and laid motionless in the rubble.   
Hans stopped himself after pounding his fist into Jack abdomen. He watched in satisfaction at seeing the white haired boy fall, and stay down. Of course he didn’t want it to come to this, in fact, he would have preferred not to get his hands dirty, but complications were complications, and the pay was worth it.   
Hans glanced at the clock: 45 seconds left. He didn’t want to watch Hiccup getting shredded, but he didn’t know how to stop the shredder from turning, (he was sure Randal wouldn’t tell him either since he’d always had a bit of sadistic side) and he needed to stay here anyway, and wait for the boss.  
39 seconds left. Has decided to do a mental check. Both the school saviors were down, the powerless side kick was reaching his demise, Dipper, Eugene, and that teacher were still unconscious, all that was left now was…  
Hans gasped and started to spin on his heels, but even his super speed was no match. Before he knew it, his shoulder throbbed and he could feel his senses draining away as he fell to the floor in a petrified heap.  
\---  
4 MINUTES AND 22 SECONDS EARLIER…  
Rapunzel jumped from being startled when Merida pounced on the small thug. The gun flew out of his hand and Rapunzels eyes fell onto the darts that spilled from the cartridge of the gun. If anything she was expecting bullets, but the dart was a spectacle. A spectacle she didn’t have time for.  
Jack sent a loud blast of ice at the large thug, making Rapunzel yelp and jump back from the blast. In doing so, she tripped on one of her heels and fell back into a pile of shattered glass. She kicked the shoes off her feet, deciding they’d be a liability, and forcibly bushed away one of her ginormous buns to get to her feet.   
Rapunzel ran to the other end of the gym, banging on the doors and trying with all might to open them, but they were sealed. She looked around frantically. Jack and Merida still fought, keeping the battle near their end of the gym, and Hiccup still panicked, letting out the usual remark or grunt as he thrashed.  
Rapunzel’s eyes landed on a fire alarm. She eagerly pulled the small handle down, hoping it would go off and that anyone who might still be on the school would notice it and come to help, but it proved to be useless. She paused, thinking it might need a moment, then pulled it over and over again out of pure irritation. She stopped and banged her palms of the cement walls for good measure.  
Rapunzel spun on her heels, barley even noticing the glass that sliced into the pads of her feet, and looked for another solution.  
Instead she saw Merida scream and fly into the air after being hit by a blur. The blur sped around the room, sometimes passing near Rapunzel, but it either didn’t notice or didn’t care. There was only one person she could think of at the school who had super speed. Hans.   
Meanwhile, the suspicions of the identity of his partner were confirmed, when the small thug disappeared from sight.  
Rapunzel glanced away from the battle to the countdown. Three minutes on the dot.   
Suddenly, Hiccup yelled, warning Merida to look out, and pulling Rapunzel’s attention back to the fight. She watched, seeing Merida blast flames at the small thug, Randall, and him narrowly avoiding them. Jack afterwards sent an ice blast, bolting Randal to the ground.  
Rapunzel watched as Hans stopped, and said something it his partner, who in turn replied by ripping his ski mask off. He said something back Rapunzel couldn’t quiet hear, then unexpectedly lashed out and stabbed Merida’s leg.  
Rapunzel cupped her hands over her mouth and dug her teeth into her cheeks to keep from screaming. Was that it? Could that have been poison? Could that have been the end of Merida?  
Jack yelled and shot ice at Randal, but it was too impulsive of an act to do any good, because it gave Hans the opportunity he needed. If Rapunzel was going to do something, now was the time. She scanned the room, doing her best to peel her eyes from Jack, Hans, and even Hiccup.  
What could she do, what could she do? She racked her brain and pulled on her hair, unintentionally snapping a ponytail and letting loose one of her buns. She huffed and looked down at the heap of blond now on the floor. Now it would be even harder… to find… a solution.  
A solution. It was in the form of a dart gun. When Rapunzel’s eyes fell to the floor to look at her hair in disappointment, they instead lingered towards the gun that Jack had shot out of Hans’s hand. Rapunzel had never used a gun, but there was always a first for something.  
She ran to scoop it up into her hand, slightly faltering at hearing Jack scream, but slipping her fingers around the handle none-the-less. Her heart jerked in her chest at his cries so much so, she forced herself to look away and leaned against the wall on which the countdown was mounted. It only contained one minute.  
Rapunzel was hidden in the shadows of the indoor bleachers. Hiccup was still dangling, trying his best to build up momentum, but he wouldn’t make it in time. Merida still lay panting on the floor, no one knowing whether she was conscious let alone dying. Jack was moaning in the rubble of the smashed stage.  
What could she do?   
Fifty seconds.  
Hans stopped in front of Merida. He put his hands on his hips and panted heavily.  
Forty three seconds.  
Rapunzel took a deep breath, raising the gun and pointing it at Hans with his back turned.  
Thirty nine seconds.  
She steadied herself. Then pulled the trigger.  
Hans flinched right before the dart hit him. He only had the chance to take a step before he fell. Meanwhile, Rapunzel panted heavily and let the gun fall from her hands.  
“Rapunzel!” Hiccup yelled suddenly, pulling Rapunzel from the sort of trance she had slipped into, “Rapunzel!”  
She was brought back to her senses at Hiccups pleas. Rapunzel glanced at the clock that had thirty four seconds left. Hiccup was maybe three meters above the shredder, still gradually being lowered as the seconds ticked by.  
Rapunzel sprinted, avoiding glass and even jumping over the ruined snack table. She reached the control box Randal had used to set the scene for the battle, distort but mostly focused. In the corner of her eye, Rapunzel caught another glimpse of the count down. Twenty two seconds.  
She turned her attention to the control box. What had Randal pressed? She racked her brain but cursed herself for not paying more attention to the commands he’d set on the controls. The labels weren’t any help either, being that they were scarce and only had what seemed like random letters or numbers.  
“Rapunzel!”   
Rapunzel spun on her heels. Hiccup was nearly a meter over the blades that would surely swallow him whole. She noticed he now needed to make an effort to tuck his legs in, and that the clock was at eleven seconds.  
There was no point in fiddling with the controls any further, since she knew that to the best of her ability’s, it was futile. So, almost on a whim, Rapunzel dashed to Hiccups aid. As she ran, she reached up to her head and snapped the other ponytail that held up her second bun. The rest of her hair fell and blended with the waterfall of blond that was already trailing behind.  
Upon reaching hiccup, he hastily panted “Help!”  
Six seconds were left on the clock.  
“Hiccup! Can you make it over?!”  
“No! I can’t!” He responded, now kicking the blades, dancing for his life on top of them.  
Rapunzel felt the breath in her lungs stab at her entire inside. She clenched her teeth and reached. That’s when Hiccup started screaming.  
The buzzer whaled in the room over and over, momentarily blocking the noise of Hiccup screams. When Rapunzel had leaned over, she noticed that the individual blades spinning were spaced far enough apart so that something could fit in between, and the blades would only slice at what was in the middle of them, dicing and mulching instead of simply crushing whatever poor person found themselves at its business end. Which unfortunately, was Hiccup.  
Although the timer had ended, Hiccup was still being slowly lowered. Rapunzel looked around, practically ripping at the hair I her face. Her finger caught in a knot, and that’s when it occurred to her- Her hair was the longest thing she had within reach.  
Without hesitance, she grasped a thick strand and pulled some slack. Rapunzel spun the slack in her hand like a lasso, then cracked it like a whip towards Hiccup. It felling a loop around his body and she pulled, using all the strength she possessed.  
Hiccup must have passed out from the pain, because he was unconscious when his small body flopped onto the gym floor. Rapunzel didn’t notice she was crying until she tasted the salt on her lips.  
“Hiccup, Hiccup” she sobbed, kneeling next to her friend “Hiccup, I’m so, so sorry Hiccup,”  
Rapunzel choked on apologies, but the only thing she could think of the entire time, was her dream, and how it had come true. Her friends had fallen, and it was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this long overdue ending to part three of ‘The Dance’. I am honestly pretty proud of this. I really am hoping that I get the epilogue out within two weeks, and not just for your sake.


	17. UPDATE!!!

Sorry for getting you all excited, but no, this is not a new chapter. Thing is, I have run into some problems with my Epilogue and am in desperate need for a beta. If you can take up the job please P.M and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this one was a spark of insperation and I’m pretty excited about it. Please people, I need some comments, they are better than anything in the world, and I don’t want to waste my time if nobody’s reading and/or intrigued.


End file.
